The Legend of Bra and 17
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: You may know the story of Bonnie and Clyde... but do you know the Legend of Bra and 17? THE END! In honor of Valentine's Day the ending everyone's been waiting for. Will Bra and 17 live happily ever after?
1. Captured

The Legend of Bra and 17

"I can't believe we got caught. This is all your fault!" Bra looked over at her partner in crime 17 and gave him her evil death glare as a hundred or more space police ships surrounded them.

            "My fault? You're the genius that wanted to stop on this planet for a new outfit!" 17 fought back.

            "Bite me!" Bra snapped as the sound of the ships laser guns getting ready to be fired on command echoed menacingly, but even that couldn't drown out the sound of the angry princess high pitch bitching. 

            "Not with an audience." 17 smirked slyly.

            "Ewwww!" Bra shuddered. Only 17 would have the nerve to hit on her in the middle of their worst crisis yet, when they were about to be arrested or maybe even killed on the spot for their crimes.

            "Bra! 17! We have you surrounded! You can't escape! So just give yourselves up." A familiar voice Bra had known all her life spoke from the main police ship that had been leading the chase for the past couple of months.

            "I always knew your vanity and shallowness would be yours and now unfortunately my downfall." 17 cursed himself for ever getting involved with the superficial princess. 

            "If I could make an energy blast without being shot by the cops I"D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Bra screamed furious.

            "No you can't. I'm already immortal bitch!" 17 laughed. 

            "Put your hands up and step away from the vehicle." The familiar voice ordered.

            "You know being killed doesn't seem that bad all of a sudden. At least I wouldn't have to put up with you ever again!" Bra fumed reluctantly putting her hands up.

            "Send me a postcard from hell babe." 17 smirked doing the same.

            "Sorry I'll be way too busy taking over." Bra smirked back.

            It seemed that the legend of the most infamous and feared outlaws in the universe was going to end just like it had started…………….with them fighting and trying to kill each other. 

Authors Note- YAY! I'm out of retirement! And I have a few people to thank for that. First of all my lil sis who's a rabid glomper and kept bugging me to write again. Nicholas Bledsoe who may be my mortal enemy but his dedication to his Eva fanfic and comic made me want to write again. My one and only Super Gohan who got me into DBZ in the first place. And all my other friends who support my fics. 


	2. The Recruit

Who would have ever thought it would end up like this? Certainly not the Saiyan Princess. All she wanted was to find the black star Dragon Balls to wish for immortality in order to stay young forever. It was a simple plan really. A simply vain and self-center plan that would have probably been completed without incident if it wasn't for the partner she had chosen.

 Bra should of known nothing good could come from teaming up with the ex killer android 17. They were too much alike. Both power hungry, short tempered, stubborn, obsessed with their looks and always thought they were right. It was a match made in superficial heaven. And for a while it worked. 

They actually had fun traveling from galaxy to galaxy in their quest for the Dragon Balls. But this isn't a fairytale where everyone lives happily ever after. And it's definitely not a love story. For these two outlaws only loved one thing

Themselves…..

Once upon a time in Capsule Corp their lived a princess. Bra Briefs Vegeta was indeed a princess in many ways. She was the daughter of the world's richest woman and The Prince of all Saiyans. But even with all the money and power in the world she couldn't buy what she wanted most. Eternal youth.   

She was blessed in the sense that being half Saiyan meant she would remain young looking and live much longer than the average human. But she would eventually die. And that's something even at the age of 18 she couldn't accept. She refused to accept it. Bra would never forget the story her dad told her when she was little about how he came to earth looking for the Dragon balls in order to wish for immortality.

Flashback

            "Daddy do you think someday I can find the Dragonballs and wish for immortality?" Five-year-old Bra asked her dad looking up at  him with excitement in her violet eyes.

            "Of course princess! Anything you want!" Vegeta smiled causing Bra to jump up and tackle hug her father knocking the wind out of him.

"Wow. You're going to be a strong fighter one day Princess." Vegeta laughed surprised such a tiny lil girl could actually knock the wind of him.

"I love you daddy! And I'm going to be just like you!" Bra declared as Vegeta leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before tucking her into bed as the young princess fell asleep and dreamed of making that wish come true one day.

End of Flashback

            But that would be easier said than done since the Earth's Dragonballs had been destroyed in the last big battle. Even if the earth Dragonballs were still around she doubted  Mr. "Good always triumphs over Evil" Kakorrot and the rest of the Z fighters would allow her to use the Dragonballs for such a selfish reason. 

            That's why shortly after High School graduation Bra had decided she would runaway to outer space and search for the black star Dragonballs. Even though she was impressively strong from all her years of training with her dad and brother, she still hadn't reached the level of Super Saiyan since she dedicated herself more to shopping than training in her High School years. And that's why she knew she would need a partner in order to pull this off. That and she would be bored out of her pretty lil mind if she had to travel the universe alone. 

            Lucky for her Bra knew the perfect candidate. And one warm summer day she drove her red convertible Jag out into the middle of a forest located outside West City to recruit him. With the confidence of the royal she was she walked right up to the cabin and without knocking walked right into the living room to find her future partner sleeping on the couch. Bra smirked getting an evil idea.  

            "Wakey wakey android boy." Bra spoke softly walking over to 17 who began waking up.

"You're coming with me." Bra ordered.

Authors Note- What the Saiyan Princess wants, the Saiyan Princess gets. But will 17 go with her willingly?


	3. The World is Not Enough

Used in this Fic "The World is Not Enough" by Garbage.

            "Unless it's back to your place or my bedroom I don't think so gorgeous." 17 said slowly getting up and checking out his beautiful intruder. 

            "Not even in your Final Fantasy." Bra smirked crushing 17's ego.

            "If you're not here to seduce me then why are you here Miss Saiyan Princess?" 17 asked recognizing the girl as Vegeta's daughter by her feisty attitude. 

            "Well if you're a good boy and come with me then you'll find out." Bra answered walking back out the door. Just as she knew he would, 17 followed her outside and got into the passenger side of her car as Bra turned the car on.

            "Where are we going? To take over the universe?" 17 laughed at what he though was his own little joke.

            "No. That comes later" Bra smirked speeding off back into the heart of West City. ……..

            "We're here." Bra announced as she parked in front of West City's most exclusive and sophisticated nightclub.

            "What are we doing here?" 17 asked getting out of the car and following Bra inside.

            "If you have to ask. You'll never know." Bra smiled mischievously motioning for 17 to take a seat at the bar.

            "Hey James. Take care of my _friend _here." Bra ordered the bartender as 17 surprisingly took a set and ordered a drink without questioning.

            "I'll be back." Bra winked walking off leaving 17 to enjoy his drink and wonder what the Saiyan Princess had in store for him. He didn't have to wait long to find out when he was distracted by a beautiful voice.

            "I know how to hurt." Bra sang into the microphone in a low seductive voice, as she stood at center stage in a long red low cut formal dress covered in glitter.

            "I know how to heal. I know what to show and what to conceal." Bra sang getting a reaction from all the guys in the audience.

            "I know when to talk and I know when to touch." Bra smirked running her hand through her long straight dark purple hair she had dyed in High School so she wouldn't look like a younger version of her mother. 

            "No one ever died from wanting too much" Bra sang the ironic lyric without realizing that statement was the complete opposite of the truth. For as part of the Z fighters she witness first hand that those who wanted too much in fact did die for their greediness.

            "The world is not enough. But it such a perfect place to start my love. And if you're strong enough. Together we can take the world apart my love." Bra belted out the chorus her eyes locked on 17 making sure to get her message across.

            "People like us know how to survive. There's no point in living if you can't feel alive." Bra challenged 17's lonely existence of seclusion threw her song.

            "We know when to kiss. And we know when to kill. If we can't have it all then no one ever will." Bra sang with the slightness hint of Vegeta infamous smirk getting a sly smile from the usually emotionless android.

            "I feel safe. I feel scared. I feel ready. And yet unprepared." Bra sang taking the microphone off the stand and walking slowly through the crowed of guest straight over to her victim.

            "The world is not enough. But it is such a perfect place to start my love. And if you're strong enough. We can take the world apart my love." Bra finished her song singing it almost exclusively to 17, but the loud applause from the audience said otherwise.

            "So? Did you like my song?" Bra asked turning off her microphone and placing it gently on the bar.

            "Nice." 17 answered flatly taking a sip of his drink.

 "But what does your song have to do with me?" 17 added after noticing Bra giving him an annoyed look.

            "Come on. You heard the lyrics. You know exactly what I want from you." Bra said not buying 17's innocent act for a second.

"How can you be so sure I even want to take over the universe anymore? For all you know I could have changed. Become a new man.  A good guy." 17 said finishing his drink and looking up at the Saiyan Princess. Bra's couldn't help but laugh at the ironic statement. 

"Please boy. I know you still desire power." Bra stated as a matter of factly, to which 17 didn't really respond.

"Well I guess I was wrong in thinking you could help me out. Obviously you're not strong enough to handle me." Bra laughed flipping her hair and tactics, which she knew had worked like a charm when 17 bolted from the bar and grabbed her by the arm to stop her from leaving the club. 

"You got yourself a partner gorgeous." 17 declared. 

Authors Note- Hmm. Let the tag team from hell begin their rein of terror. 


	4. Fighting in Cars with Androids

            "So what's the plan gorgeous? Go on a killing spree? Kill the Z fighters and then go around killing all the leaders of the various galaxies destroying their planets and enslaving their people?" 17 asked remembering his glory days of killing and destroying.

            "Eh. That takes too much effort." Bra shook her head walking to her car after changing back into her normal red outfit. She paused before getting in as 17 raised an eyebrow at her waiting for an explanation.

            "We'll use the black star Dragonballs and wish to be the rulers of the universe making everyone obey us." Bra semi-lied. It was true Bra came looking for 17 to help her find the black star Dragonballs but she had no intention of using them to wish to rule the universe. 

The conniving princess only said that cause she knew how power hungry 17 was and would agree to her plans in a heartbeat if he thought he would be supreme ruler of the universe. Her true intentions were of course to wish for eternal youth and beauty, but it was only appropriate that the relationship between these two self-involved backstabbers was based on a lie.

            "Sounds a little too easy." 17 yawned getting into her car. After years of living alone in his cabin the ex killer android was dying for some action. 

"If I can't get the kind I really want then I'll have to settle for the fighting kind." 17 secretly thought checking out the new outfit Bra was wearing as she got into the drivers seat. 

It was a little tighter, shorter and low cut than he knew her father would approve. He knew Vegeta would go into a rage if he knew what his precious lil princess was wearing. 17 on the other hand wouldn't mind seeing her wear even less. 

             "Easy?!" Bra exclaimed choosing to ignore the obviously lustful looks 17 was giving her as she began pulling out of the nightclub's parking lot.

 "We're not talking about searching lil ol earth to find them. These are the black star Dragonballs." Bra thought that was good enough, but quickly realized 17 still wasn't convinced finding the black star Dragonballs was much of a challenge for someone of his skills and expertise and she turned to see him staring out at the city bored.

"They're scattered throughout the entire universe. Who knows what remote dangerous planet they could be hiding on or how many powerful enemies we're going to encounter and have to fight to get them!" Bra went off slamming on the gas petal speeding way over the speed limit.

"Okay okay. So it's not going to be a piece of cake. Nothing we can't handle." 17 said turning around to face the princess and give her a self assured smile.

"Now that's more like the conceited android I came to get." Bra smiled back.

"So what's the plan?" 17 asked as he noticed Bra wasn't driving back to his cabin or in the direction of Capsule Corps.

"Well before we even leave this planet we're going to get our first black star Dragonballs located in the time chamber at Kami's lookout." Bra informed checking her makeup in the review mirror.

"But if we attack Kami's lookout to steal the Dragonball those pesky goody goody Z fighters will surely come to the rescue and our adventure will be over before it's even started." 17 voiced his worry. 

"Aw what's the matter 17? Scared to go up against the big strong Z fighters?" Bra mocked in a cute lil girl's voice. 

"Of course not." 17 responded a bit too quick to be convincing. Yes he was an android and could probably take out many of the Z Fighters individually, but he was determined to avoid going up against Goku or Vegeta at all cost. 17 tried to make it seem like he just didn't want to be bothered with a rematch.

"Yea right! You just don't want to get your ass kicked again." Bra laughed.

"And what about you? Aren't you the least bit worry what will happen if Vegeta shows up and sees you with me?" 17 countered smiling triumphantly when the smart mouth princess didn't have a snappy remark. It was obvious she hadn't thought of the consequences of getting caught too much.

 "Kiss those credit cards goodbye baby." 17 laughed pressing Bra's buttons.

"Don't call me baby." Bra warned with venom in her voice. As much as 17 would love to get into a verbal sparing match with the Saiyan Princess, he decided to keep quite curious to know what ingenious plan she had thought up all by herself. 

"That's why we're not going to go in there and blast are way to the Dragonball. You can't always use force." Bra tried to reason with the trigger-happy android.

"I can't?" 17 challenged raising his power level to make his point.

"Stop that! If you hurt my car in any way, shape or form I will be forced to kill you. Slowly and painfully." Bra threatened with fire in her eyes.

"But it's always worked for me." 17 argued acting macho.

"Yea. And then you got absorbed by Cell." Bra countered. By the sour look on 17's face she could tell she hit a nerve and decided to explain her plan before losing her partner before they even began working together.

 "Anyways. Don't worry. You'll get to destroy and cause trouble soon enough and they'll be plenty of it." Bra tried to get 17 enthusiastic in her mission once again.

"But not until we're far far  away from any of the Z fighters." Bra reinstated the importance of not alerting the Z fighters of what they were up too until they were safely in another galaxy.

"So how are we going to get the Dragonball without using force? Ask Dende for it?" 17 laughed at the idea of such a stupid plan.

"Uh huh." Bra nodded.

            "Wait. What?" 17 asked shocked.

Authors Note- This might be one of Bra's craziest plans yet. Can 17 talk her out of it?


	5. Rat at Kami's Lookout

"You can't just ask for it." 17 argued thinking Bra had been dropped from the top of the cheerleading pyramid one too many times. 

"Sure I can. I'll just say my mom needs it or something." Bra tried to reason.

"Needs it for what? Don't you think he's going to ask for what and is going to be suspicious that they sent you to get it and not Goku or something? 17 started unraveling Bra's sure-fire plan.

"Hmm. I didn't think about that." Bra said disappointed in the flaws in her plan.

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to distract him while you sneak into the time chamber and steal the Dragonball." Bra shruged rethinking a plan instantly not letting this minor set back dampen her spirits. 

"And how do you plan to distract Dende? He's asexual you know. You're short tight lil outfits are not going to work on him." 17 stated secretly thinking they would work on him any day.

"I know that! I'm just going to ask him questions and get him talking long enough for you to run into the time chamber and get the Dragonball." Bra cleared up.

"What am I? You're lap dog?" 17 demanded insulted.

"Fetch puppy." Bra smirked as she slowed down the car in order to let 17 fly out and go around the back of Kami's lookout. After he did Bra proceeded to drive up and park at the front entrance of the lookout.

"Oh Mr. Dende!" Bra called out in a disgustedly cute singsong voice.

"Huh what is it? Is the earth in trouble?" Dende asked worried running out to greet his guest. Mr. Popo following close behind.

"No. I um just have some questions to ask you." Bra said twirling a strand of hair playing off the airhead thing for all its worth. 

"Questions? Sure. What kind of questions. About the meaning of life and stuff?" Dende agreed as Bra spotted 17 creeping from the side of the lookout inching his way to the entrance. 

"No. Why are you green? What's Mr. Popo? Is it true there's no females in your race? Is it true you're born from eggs?" Bra asked a million questions at once in her best perky cheerleader voice. Bra could not restrain herself from giving 17 a death glare as she saw him roll his eyes at her before disappearing into the hall leading to the time chamber. 

  "Damn!" Bra mentally cursed herself as she realized she may have just blown their cover.

"Bra is something wrong?" Dende asked concerned noticing Bra's facial expression and starting to turn around to see what had caused it.

"NO! It's nothing!" Bra shrieked grabbing Dende by the shoulders, not allowing him to turn around.

"I uhh just thought I saw a rat." Bra covered, smirking inwardly knowing if 17 had heard that he would not be a happy lil android.

"Well um those are some interesting questions Bra. I'm not sure if I will be able to answer them." Dende seemed dumbstruck by the nature of the young girls questions.

"Never mind. What's the meaning of life?" Bra gave into the easiest question that was sure to keep Dende talking for hours. Much longer than she hope 17 needed to complete his part of the mission...

"So you see Bra it's quite simple. What some would consider the meaning of life is really just one's own personal definition of why they live and do what they do." Dende spoke, but all Bra heard was "blah blah blah". She had drowned him out hours ago. 

"Omg. What's taking that stupid android so long! Are his batteries low or something?" Bra bitched mentally as Dende went into some philosophical discussion Bra could care less about.

            Just when Bra thought she was going to lose her mind from boredom she saw 17 emerge from the hall entrance that led to the time chamber. Lucky for her Dende was too busy lecturing that he didn't notice Bra's sudden alertness.

            "NO!" Bra shrieked. 

Authors Note- What could have caused Bra to scream out like that and risk blowing her cover again. Find out in the next chapter. 


	6. 17's First Betrayl

Bra couldn't believe what she had just saw. 17 mouthed "Bye bye Princess" then slipped the black star Dragonball in his pocket taking off back down to earth making his intensions very obvious. 

"What? What's wrong Bra?" Dende asked startled by her scream.

"Ummm uh. Nothing. I forgot I have a date. Gotta go!" Bra made up the first excuse she could think of.

"He can't be doing this too me. There's no way 17's stupid enough to betray the Saiyan Princess." Bra fumed getting into her car. 

"Omg. He is that stupid." Bra realized picking up a note 17 obviously left for her before he got out of the car to get the Dragonball. 

It read "Thanks for leading me to the first black star Dragonball and giving me the idea of wishing to rule the universe. I'd say its been fun working with you, but I don't like lying"

"I'm going to hurt him. Severely!" Bra swore crumbling up the note in her fist and setting it on fire by powering up her ki......

17 had a smug grin on his handsome face as he landed in front of his cabin. He still couldn't believe tricking the Saiyan Princess was so easy. He expected better from Vegeta's daughter. He was actually a little disappointed he wouldn't get to get into a real match of wits with her as he entered his cabin.

"No." 17 growled.

"Missed me baby?" Bra smirked looking up at him from his couch where she was comfortably laying on just waiting for him to return thinking he had outsmart her only to crush his ego once again.

            "I'd miss you more if you'd go away." 17 responded flatly.

            "Aw now where's the fun in that?" Bra asked batting her eyelashes innocently knowing cuteness worked against 17 like poison on unsuspecting victims.

            "So did you enjoy Dende's intriguing lecture?" 17 asked turning the tables on the princess. He knew anger was her weakness. If he got her mad he'd have the upper hand once again.

            "Ick. Don't remind me." Bra shuddered not wanting to relive the horrible ordeal. It was worse than sitting through an hour of chemistry or some other boring school subject.

"Did you really think it would take me that long?" 17 asked when Bra made no signs of realizing what he had done.

"What are you talking about android?" Bra half heartedly asked paying more attention to inspecting her manicured nails to see if she had chipped the glitter nail polish then anything 17 had to say to her.

 "There are no guards or anything. I got the black star Dragonball and could have been out of there in 15 minutes tops" 17 stated calmly.

"Then what the hell took you so long?" Bra demanded furious sitting up. 

"I decided to hang around the entrance and watch you suffer." 17 smirked proud of himself.

"I'll kill you!" Bra threatened getting up and storming up to 17 ready to deck him.  

"No you won't." 17 corrected holding up the black star Dragonball. 

"Give me that!" Bra ordered trying to grab it out of 17's hand.

"No no no princess." 17 shook a finger at Bra holding the Dragonball way above her head where she couldn't reach. It was times like these Bra wished she had learned how to fly. That or that her platform heels were higher.

"Okay so you posses one of the black star Dragonballs. Big deal." Bra took a slow breath trying to calm down. She knew in order to beat 17 at his own game she had to keep her cool and not let 17 get to her and make her lose her temper.

"Do you have any idea in that circuit board brain of yours where the rest of them are?" Bra had no shame stooping to the level of using android insults.

"No." 17 admitted this time being the one to overlook Bra's insults.

"But all I have to do is steal the dragon radar and a space ship from your dear mother and I'll be set." 17 quickly said trying to stop Bra before she could smile in victory.

"Now who doesn't thoroughly think out their plans?" Bra laughed finding joy in calling 17 out on the same thing he called her out on before.

"First of all. My mom's dragon radar is for the earth's Dragonballs. Second. Even if she did have a dragon radar capable of searching the entire universe for the black star Dragonballs what makes you think you can just walk into Capsule Corps labs and take it? You seriously don't think my daddy and brother will hesitate to kill you the second you set foot on Capsule Corps property." Bra loved ever second of raining on 17's parade. 

            "Okay so it looks like we need each other." 17 gave in knowing she was right and he couldn't do this without her.

            "You more than me. I could have recruited any pretty boy with a decent power level to serve as the muscle of this operation." Bra laughed lightly.

             "If that's the case why me then Princess?" 17 asked stepping closer to Bra trying to put the moves on her.

            "If you have to ask. You'll never know." Bra whispered teasingly pushing past the flirty android and walking outside. 17 joined her outside just in time to see her throw down a capsule that exploded into a very sleek and dangerously looking fighter space ship.

            "Purple?" 17 asked put off by the color of what he was expecting to be a badass space ship.

            "What? That's the color of Royalty." Bra defended before pausing in front of the spaceship and saying a word 17 couldn't understand causing the door to automatically open. He would later find out the clever Princess had her grandpa Briefs program the security of the ship to only respond to her voice and password spoken in the Saiyan language.

            "Ready for the ride of your life?" Bra asked buckling into the captain's seat and saying the Saiyan words for "begin ignition".

            "Oh yea." 17 smirked taking his place next to his partner in crime as she commanded the space ship to blast off into the sky at amazing speed. 

Authors Note- And there off! Where are they going? And how much trouble can these two get into?


	7. Kitty's First Scratch

            "Are we there yet?"

            "No."

            "Are we there yet?"

            "No!"

            "Are we there yet?"

            "NO!"

            "Are we there yet?"

            "Don't make me pull over!" Bra totally went parental on 17 who was getting a kick out of playing the role of the annoying little kid passenger.

            "Pull over where?" 17 asked looking out at the endless darkness of nothing but stars, not a single planet anywhere near by. Once again Bra decided to ignore 17 knowing all he wanted was attention and Bra was dead set on got giving it to him. 

            "Are we there yet?" 17 finally broke the silence. It was really only a few minutes of silence that due to the tension between these two it seemed like an eternity.

            "Don't make me turn this ship around and head back home!" Bra threatened losing whatever tiny amount of patience the spoiled princess ever had.

            "You're all bark and no bite Princess." 17 laughed knowing damn well that all of Bra's silly threats were empty ones.

            "Wanna bet?" Bra challenged 17 with an ice-cold stare.

            "Maybe later gorgeous." 17 smiled slyly reaching over to try his luck at the sexy princess for the fifth time in only one day. 

            "OW!" 17 cried out in pain as Bra scratched is arm, her long sharp nails digging into his skin.

            "Kitty's got claws." Bra smirked positive 17 wouldn't be trying that again anytime soon for fear of being scared.

            "So…." 17 began carefully and quickly decided to change the rest of that sentence which would have undoubtedly been followed by "are we there yet?" after seeing the look of evil in Bra's eyes.

            "How are we going to find these Dragonballs?" 17 asked sincerely curious.

            "Easy." Bra replied typing a few commands in Saiyan into the computer causing a small screen to pop up. On the screen there was a small blinking light. 

            "I thought you said your mom didn't have a dragon radar capable of tracking the black star Dragonballs throughout the universe." 17 remember exactly how Bra had killed his plans to ditch her and do this on his own.

            "She doesn't." Bra stuck to her original story obviously confusing the android even more since he was looking at a black star Dragonball radar.

            "But I never said my Grandpa didn't." Bra smiled proud of the trick she pulled on 17. If he had stopped to think that maybe Dr. Briefs had a dragon radar he could use he would have taken his chances to steal it if it meant he didn't have to work with what some would consider his female version. 

            "Anyways. The closest black star Dragonball is still located on a planet a day and a half worth's away. So I'm going to sleep." Bra announced getting up and starting to walk towards the door that lead to the rest of the ship where the other rooms were located.

            "Don't touch anything." Bra warned seeing the gleam in 17's eyes as he looked at the control panel and all the buttons. 

            "It's past your bedtime Princess." 17 looked up at Bra who didn't seem to be going anywhere wanting her gone to break her rules.

            "I mean it 17. If you touch anything you'll set off the alarm. And you don't wanna know what happens to the poor idiots stupid enough to wake me up when I'm sleeping." Bra gave 17 one last word of warning before leaving to her chamber. 

            As much as 17 wanted to tempt faith and set off the alarm just to see what Bra would do, he was also tired and decided to go to bed.

Next Morning Back on Earth

            "Hey Vegeta have you seen Bra?" Bulma asked as Vegeta came down the stair heading out the door towards the Gravity Room, which had been his routine for the past 20 something years. 

            " No." Vegeta answered and without waiting for Bulma to continue walked right out the door slamming it behind him. He didn't need Bulma to tell him his little girl didn't come home last night. 

Vegeta already knew because he had felt his lil Princess's Ki leave earth late last night, but he figured she probably just used the time machine to go back in time and visit his father King Vegeta on the Planet Vegeta like she did every once in a while. (If you wondering what happened the first time Bra went to visit King Vegeta and took all of the Z fighter with her check out my fic Saiyan Spring Break)  

However, if the Saiyan Prince had any idea his precious lil princess was being stalked by his most feared predator, a good looking guy with the mentality of a high school boy, at that very moment he probably would have gone Super Saiyan 4 and destroyed half the universe…….

Authors Note- Uh oh. Bra's in trouble and a million miles away from her daddy. What's a princess to do? Well if you know a VLP fic then you know she's going to kick some ass!


	8. Secret Agent 0017

            "Wakey wakey princess." 17 whispered sneaking up on Bra as she slept peacefully in her bed, determined to wake her up the same way she did him in their first encounter.

            "No daddy I don't wanna train." Bra mumbled softly pulling the covers over her head.

            "Now!" 17 raised his voice pulling the covers roughly off of the sleeping princess.

            "Eep!" Bra shrieked startled.

            "It wasn't me! Trunksy did it!" Bra cried out as a reflex to whenever she thought she was in trouble with her parents. She had learned very early in life, when in trouble blame Trunks. It always worked since she was Vegeta's favorite.

            "I seriously doubt it." 17 laughed getting a kick out of seeing Bra first thing in the morning.

            "Huh?" Bra yawned apparently not awake yet.

            "I'm bored." 17 declared sitting on Bra's bed making himself comfortable.

            "Go away!" Bra whined taking her extra pillow and putting it over her head trying to block out 17's annoying voice.

            "No. It's almost noon, or would be if we were still on Earth. Shouldn't you be up by now?" 17 asked stealing Bra's pillow making himself more of a annoyance than even Bra thought was possible. 

            "NO!" Bra growled evidently not a morning person.

            "Come on! Let's do something fun." 17 kept at it.

            "Bite me." Bra snapped blasting at 17 who swiftly adverted her attack. The blast managed to hit the room's wall, but not make a dent since Dr. Briefs made the ship "Saiyan Proof". The Saiyan Princess virtually flew out of bed when she realized her mistake and 17 tried to actually bite her.

            "Ewww get away from me!" Bra screamed running into her bathroom and locking the door. 

            "Not until you agree to entertain me." 17 insisted leaning against the door a sly grin on his face.

            "Not even in your Final Fantasy." Bra scoffed knowing 17 meant that to imply something else.

"I don't have time for your pick up lines. I still have to research the exact place where the black star Dragonball is and then think of a plan to get it without drawing any attention to what we're up to, then explain it to you and make sure you don't screw it up which will take like forever. And I barely woke up thanks to you so I still need to get dressed and ready." Bra explained unaware 17 had grown bored with her and had left somewhere in the middle "of getting the Dragonball without drawing attention" part.

            "17 are you listening to me?" Bra demanded when she didn't get the expected complaint from the android.

            "17?" Bra opened the door cautiously to find her room empty.

            "Good." Bra breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to her huge walk in closet and picked out an outfit then began brushing her hair and doing her makeup…… 

2 Hours Later

            "Okay lets find this Dragonball." Bra announced taking her rightful seat in front of the ship's control panel, typing commands rapidly into the main computer.

            "It takes you that long to get ready?" 17 asked astonished anyone could spend so much time "getting ready" for anything. Obviously he never hung out with a teenage girl before. 

            "Ah. Just as I thought." Bra proclaimed paying no mind to 17's trivial questions.

            "Just as you thought what?" 17 wasn't about to be left out of the plotting.

            "The second black star Dragonball is located in a museum on the planet Namdar." Bra shared the information reluctantly with her partner bringing up a picture of the museum. 17 watched intently as she brought up a blueprint of the room the Dragonball was kept. It mapped out all the security used to guard it including lasers and heat sensors.

"Cool. I've always wanted to go Mission Impossible 007. This is the perfect opportunity. Since I'm an android and have no body heat I can fly down from a hole cut out in the ceiling and use a glass cutter to steal the Dragonball." 17 declared with such excitement in his voice he had not expressed since his days of stealing cars, speeding throughout cities blasting anything and everything. 

"Okay." Bra said like nothing.

"Cool. Wait. What?" 17 gasped shocked at the princess respond. He was sure she would say his plan was stupid and they were going to do things her way. But the android decided to take his luck and believe Bra had finally seen the light and decided to let him be the brains of the operation. Ha! Yea right! 17 should of known Bra was plotting to betray him the second it seemed she was giving in to him………

            "Okay. You stay here and get ready to drive the getaway car.. um I mean ship." 17 corrected buying too much into the 1920's gangster feel of what they were doing.

            "Keep a look out and raise your Ki level if you see anyone coming." 17 ordered the one who should be giving the orders.

            "Okay." Bra shrugged indifferent. 17 was too ecstatic about the chance to live out one of his boyhoods dream of being a secret agent type bad guy to notice Bra was acting extremely out of character. 

            Once 17 had blasted a hole right above where the Dragonball was being kept he slowly floated down to the to glass case and cut a piece just big enough to get the Dragonball out. 17 carefully and ever so slowly reached in to get it. Just as his fingers were about to grasp the prize object a familiar voice brought him crashing to the ground, literally.

            "Final Flash!" Came the unmistakable voice loud and clear.

            "What the…" 17 lost his concentrated falling to the floor going threw the lasers setting off the alarms…….

Authors Note- Hmm. Only one person that uses that attack right? Could Vegeta have found them already?


	9. Princess's New Style

            "Mwuhahahah." Came an evil-ish laugh. It took 17 a few minutes to comprehend the evil laughter wasn't coming from his own head.

            "What the?" 17 groggily shook his head as he found himself on the floor with a massive headache. The last thing he remembered was hearing an all to familiar attack. 

            "It can't be." 17 thought afraid to look up and see all to familiar white battle boots followed by a blue fighting suit and Saiyan armor. 

            "No! Its worse than I thought!" 17 exclaimed when her finally got the courage too look up and was greeted by what looked like a very unhappy princess glaring down at him.

            "Funny." Bra sarcastically said extending out her hand and dragging 17 up to his feet more than helping him up.

            "I told you stay in the getaway car! What are you doing here?" 17 demanded going semi parental on the disobedient princess. 

            "First." Bra stopped 17 before he could dig himself a grave.

"Don't yell at the princess." Bra warned dead serious.

            "Second of all. It's not a getaway car. It's a space ship. This isn't a gangster movie." Bra went on counting her points on her fingers.

            "And third of all. You were taking to long. What happened to just going in and blowing things up? I thought that was your style." Bra confronted.

            "And I thought subtlety was your style." 17 countered.

            "Yea when we were on earth and the Z fighters were around." Bra scoffed at the mere idea of actually behaving now that they were far away from authority. 

"When the Z Fighters are away the Saiyan Princess and Android will play." Bra smirked blasting a fireball at the security camera and then at the alarm panel silencing the alarms.

"Princess I'm loving your new style." 17 smirked back watching Bra blast the rest of the glass case the Dragonball was still in into a million pieces.

"Let's go!" Bra ordered taking the Dragonball and running out the back way where the back wall had he conveniently blasted into smithereens thanks to a Galtic Gun attack from the princess. 

"Wait I forgot something!" Bra stopped 17 from getting into the ship.

"What?" 17 asked confused.

"This." Bra smirked raising her hand up to 17.

"Final Flash!" Bra powered up blasting 17 point blank sending him crashing back into the museum. The force of the blast and 17 hitting it caused the entire building to come crashing down on him.

"17 go boom." Bra said with a evil lil girls giggle before breaking into an evil laugh and taking off in the space ship knowing perfectly well that a blast like that at that close range and factoring in the fact that 17 didn't expect or had time to power up to defend he would be out cold for at least a couple of days……………………

            "This looks a good a place as any." Bra thought as she entered a rough looking bar on the planet Besidge. She was there not only to celebrate ditching the annoying android, but also to look for his replacement.

            Bra had decided long before teaming up with 17 that he was only a temporary partner. Her plan all along was to recruit some hot strong guy to help her steal one of the black star Dragonballs then dispose of them by either framing them for the crime and letting them take the fall, or simply blasting them into another dimension. A different henchman for each Dragonball. A black window approach if ever there was one. 

            As Bra scoped all the guys it was more than obvious that all eyes were on her and her tight purple leather outfit. The Saiyan Princess stopped in the middle of the room and did a quick power scan off all the guys there. 

            "Hmm." Bra raised an eyebrow as one power level stood out from the rest as being exceptionally high coming from the corner of the room. She did a quick hair flip before walking over to her new prey. 

            "Dear Dende!" Bra gasped as she saw who the power level was coming from.

Authors Note- Who could this strong person be? Vegeta? Trunks? Maybe 17 outsmarted her again. Take a guess. 


	10. Next Victim

            "B-chan!" Goten exclaimed shocked yet excited to be running into his best friends little sister in the most unlikely of places. 

            "Goten what are you doing here?" Bra asked also shocked, but more nervous than anything else.

            "What the hell is Goten doing here?" Bra wondered her mind racing a million miles per hour.

            "Could my brother or worse Kakorrot be with him." Bra's fear of being caught growing every second.

             "Didn't you hear?" Goten asked hugging Bra like nothing, her fears slowly diminishing since the youngest Son didn't appear to see anything wrong with this picture.

            "I'm training to be a space policeman." Goten answered Bra headshake of "no".

            "Oh wow. I never knew you wanted to do that." Bra said sincerely surprised, for that moment forgetting what she was doing and why she had initially came in there for.

            "Yea well you know. My dad did save the earth countless times. I want to make him proud. Live up to his reputation. What better way to top him then help save the universe." Goten went into a lengthy explanation to which Bra only nodded too.

            "Plus I hear chicks love a guy in uniform." Goten added with a wink.

            "You're mom made you join didn't she." Bra smirked seeing right through Goten's act and knowing exactly what he was hiding.

            "Yea." Goten looked down in shame of still being a total mama's boy. Everyone knew Chi Chi ruled her family with an iron fist and all of them Goten, Gohan and even Goku feared her wrath so they played it safe and did anything she asked. 

            "Aw how cute." Bra laughed lightly. She couldn't believe she was actually considering taking Goten on as her new henchman for the next Dragonball. But then again she did use to have a crush on him when she was little. 

            Bra could have anyone she wanted and did. She dated all different types of hot guys, from star football players, to rock stars. No guy was out of the Saiyan Princess's reach. But for some reason she had liked Goten for a while. Maybe because he was older or maybe because she hated to admit it but she kind of found that shy obliviousness thing he had going for him cute. 

            Nah. The really reason is that it would piss of her father and brother majorly. Trunks would be furious if his baby sister and best friend dated. Vegeta would want to kill him and scream something along the line of "MY LITTLE PRINCESS WILL NOT DATE THE STUPID SON OF KAKORROT!" To their relief Bra had decided Goten was too much of a goody goody for her taste. Maybe that's why she picked 17 the bad boy to start this adventure with since she could have had either one. 

            Bra couldn't help smiling to herself as she imagined the look on the Z fighters faces if she corrupted sweet innocent Son Goten to the bad side.

            "So what are you doing here?" Goten snapped the princess out of her daydream. 

            "Ummm" Bra franticly racked her brain trying to come up with a believe lie that wouldn't cause Goten to be suspicious and tell on her. 

            "I'm on vacation!" Bra blurted out the first thing that came to her mind then regretted it thinking he would never buy it.

            "Cool." Goten smiled to her surprise.

            "Did Trunks or your parents come with you?" Goten asked casually like they were discussing vacationing somewhere on earth not some far away planet.

            "Um no I came with uh a friend." Bra lied trying to sound as convincing as possible under the circumstances. 

            "Oh that's cool." Goten gave Bra his famous Son grin which she couldn't help smiling at.

            "Omg. He is that naïve and innocent." Bra thought to herself. 

            "Its going to be so much fun corrupting him!" Bra was about to make her move when her personal control device began beeping. She checked it and was shocked to see that it was telling her someone had broken into her spaceship.

            "Hey. I have to check something. I'll be right back." Bra told Goten furious that someone would actually dare interrupt her game. 

            "I'm going to kill whoever had the never to break into MY ship." Bra cursed all the way from the club to where she had landed her ship.

            "What the?" Bra asked out loud noticing the ship's door was open. She was absolutely certain she had not left it opened. Without checking for any sign of a break in she walked in like nothing.

            "AH!" The Saiyan Princess screamed as someone attacked her the instant she walked in, grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her hard against the wall pinning her there. Even thru the rush of pain she was still able to hear the ships door close, she was trapped.

Authors Note- *evil smirk * Another cliffhanger. Brachan90's right. I do love cliffhangers. Ha! This one's for you Brachan90! Ms. I love Bra/Goten


	11. Lie Discovered

            Bra seriously considered screaming for help hoping Goten would come to her rescue but then she remembered exactly who she was. She was the one and only Saiyan Princess. Vegeta's daughter, which meant she was no way in hell a damsel in distress.

            "Get your filthy hands off of me!" Bra screamed powering up and pushing her attacker off of her. She went to punch him in the face when to her surprise the assaulter who didn't seem to have any Ki at all grabbed her wrist blocking the move.

            "Bad Princess. Is that anyway to treat your partner in crime?" 17 asked with an evil smile.

            "How the hell did you get here? I left you for dead on Namdar." Bra was genuinely surprised to see 17 standing before her in perfect shape.

            "Yea right Princess. You know perfectly well you weren't shooting to kill. You don't have the guts for it." 17 laughed pulling Bra towards him.

            "Don't tempt me Android" Bra growled not a hint of fear or any other emotion other than fury on the princess's beautiful face. She stood face to face with the killer 17 neither one showing any signs of backing down.

            "Maybe later." 17 smirked after an intense stand off.

            "As if!" Bra scoffed breaking free from 17's grasp and storming off into the pilot room. Right now she didn't care to know how he walked away from her attack without a scratch, or how he tracked her down to that planet and managed to break into the spaceship.

All she wanted was to get as far away from 17 as possible, but she knew there was no way she was going to get out of that ship without a fight, and that meant getting the attention from a certain good hearted half Saiyan and that would only lead to trouble.

            "I have to get 17 away from Goten before all hell breaks lose." Bra thought panicking to get the ship started. The sight of Bra with 17 would be too much of a shock for even oblivious Goten to not get. She just hoped beyond hope that Goten wouldn't go running to tell her brother, parents or any of the Z fighters, because if he did they were done for……………….

            "Hello?" Trunks answered his office's phone a few days later.

            "Hey Trunks! Wuz up man?" His best friends voice said from the other end.

            "Goten! Good to hear from you bud. How's police training going?" Trunks asked.

            "Good." Goten said talking on his intergalactic phone from a planet hundred of galaxy's away. After a brief casual conversation that allowed the life long friends to catch up Goten revealed a bit of news that would set the demise of Bra and 17 in motion.

            "You'll never believe who I ran into on one of my vacation leaves. It really goes to show you just how small the universe really is." Goten joked.

            "Who?" Trunks asked curious.

            "You're sister." Goten answered.

            "What? No way!" Trunks responded in a manner Goten wasn't expecting. It wasn't a "What? No way!" in the "that's totally cool" way, but in the "What? That's not possible" way.

            "Yea I didn't know she was vacationing throughout the universe with a friend." Goten went on not picking up on his friends tone of voice.

            "I didn't either." Trunks said in dismay. He remember hearing his parents talking about Bra disappearing, but he could of sworn he heard his father say she was probably in the past visiting their grandfather Vegeta.

            "Well I got to get back to training. Talk to you later man." Goten hung up leaving Trunks unraveled by the news. After a few minutes of pondering what had just happened he decided to put an end to his worrying and call his mother.

            "Hey mom. Did Bra leave for vacation around the universe?" Trunks asked as soon as Bulma answered her phone.

            "No. You're dad said she went to visit your grandfather Vegeta in the past." Bulma answered taken aback by the question.

            "Are you sure? Cuz Goten just called me and said he ran into her on some planet he was on leave from the space police academy." Trunks informed his mother.

            "I knew Bra leaving to visit her grandfather without telling us didn't make sense. I'll talk to your father." Bulma hung up with her son………..

Authors Note- Uh oh! Looks like the princess is in big trouble. Bra can get away with murder with Vegeta, but Bulma? No way.


	12. Bra Burns 17

            "NO!" Bra screamed waking up for a horrible nightmare.

            "What now?" 17 demanded rushing into her bedroom in the middle of the night to see what all the screaming was about.

            "I just had a nightmare." Bra tried to catch her breath. 

            "That all the malls in the universe were destroyed by one of your ex's? Or that you finally did the impossible and maxed out your platinum credit cards?" 17 asked in absolute mockery.

            "No." Bra glared at 17's failure to show any form of sympathy or compassion for her. But then again what did she expect since she did try to kill him, sort of.

            "Then?" 17 pressed curious to know what had the princess so spooked. If only to tease and torment her about it later for his own entertainment. He loved Bra's over dramatic reactions to every little thing. 

            "I don't remember." Bra realized as soon as she stopped screaming about the nightmare and at 17.

            "I'm going back to bed." 17 got up losing interest in the princess's problem.

            "Wait." Bra stopped him from leaving.

            "I can't remember what it was about, but I do remember that it was bad and I can't shake this feeling that something's bad going to happen." Bra confessed.

            "Like you're going to break a nail?" 17 laughed making jokes at Bra's expense was always fun to him.

            "I'm serious 17." Bra warned.

            "Something's going to happen. Something bad." Bra continued insisting her nightmare was more like a premonition.

            "Go back to sleep Princess. We have another Dragonball to find tomorrow." 17 whispered with a degree of less sarcasm than usual. That scared Bra more than the nightmare. 

            "Eep! He's been reprogrammed!" Bra thought childishly as she watched 17 turn off the lights and close the door behind him as he exited her room…………… 

            "Vegeta! Get out here so I can ask you something important." Bulma yelled pounding on the door to the gravity room. 

            "Go away woman!" Was the only respond she got.

            "It's about Bra." Bulma called out knowing damn well that would work. If there was one thing Vegeta cared more about than training and getting strong enough to finally defeat Goku, it was his precious little princess.

            "What about her?" Vegeta asked finally coming out.

            "Trunks just told me that Goten claims he ran into her on some planet far away." Bulma expressed her concerned.

            "Yea. So?" Vegeta shrugged wanting to get rid of her so he could resume his training.

            "I thought you said she traveled to the past to visit your father?" Bulma wasn't done asking questions.

            "No. I said I sensed her Ki leave the earth. Whether it was to the past of to another planet I wasn't sure, but figured it would be to visit my father since she loves doing that." Vegeta cleared up.

            "Aren't you at all concerned?" Bulma asked truly surprised Vegeta was going psycho about not knowing exactly where his daughter was. After all, this was the overprotective father who would blast anyone into another dimension if they even remotely messed with his little princess. 

            "No. She is my daughter. She can take care of  herself." Vegeta stated proudly. 

            "In fact I almost feel sorry for the poor baka that's stupid enough to go up against her." Vegeta laughed. Oh if only 17 could hear his warning……………

            "Good morning sunshine." 17 teased as Bra walked into the control room the next morning surprising still in her purple star pajamas. 

            "Bite me!" Bra sneered once again proving she was not someone to mess with so early in the morning.

            "Nah you missed your chance last night." 17 smirked leaning back on the chair he was sitting on checking Bra out in her short and tank top pjs. 

            "AH!" 17 cried out in excruciating pain as Bra casually spilled the cup of hot coffee she had walked in drinking on his lap. (Hey! Even androids can feel pain! Especially a guy android in that area. Hahahah!).

            "Opps!" Bra smiled in the most fake innocent act ever.

             "One of these days princess." 17 swore revenge up and down as he painfully got up and left the room. 

            "Whatever." Bra laughed thoroughly pleased with what she had just done.

            "Now maybe I can get some work done." Bra turned her attention to the main computer ignoring 17's cursing in the background. 

Authors Note- Wow. That was a low blow. But gotta luv it!


	13. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Spider?

            "Cool. I get to live out another one of my boyhood dreams." 17 commented as he looked over Bra's shoulder as she investigated the location of the third black star Dragonball.

            "Do you mind?" Bra asked looking up at 17 who was violating her personal space. She was really close to decking him after he had mad her mad enough to spill her cup of scorching hot coffee on him.

            "No." 17 answered calmly pulling up a chair and sitting next to the princess who was studying the temple of Ifrit on the planet Fiestira. 

According to the dragon radar there was a black star dragon ball hidden in the heart of the temple. Getting to it was going to prove more of a challenge then usual since it appeared the natives of that land had admirable power levels and would not hesitate to kill anyone who destroyed the sacred temple to their fire god. 

            Now it seemed the bigger task was going to be trying to control 17 who by the gleam in his eyes was already planning to pull an Indiana Jones to try to complete this mission. 

            "Look. I don't want another fiasco like what happened on Namdar. So we just go in and get the Dragonball without incident. K?" Bra tried to make things simple enough for the android to process. 

            "Fine. As long as you don't try to backstab me again and leave me for dead under a collapsed temple to face a mob of angry natives." 17 warned. 

            "I'll try my personal best not too." Bra smirked at what he was asking and the fact that he actually thought she could be trusted………..

            "What are you doing?" 17 asked a few hours later as they descended upon the planet Fiestira.   

            "Landing. What does it look like I'm doing?" Bra snapped hating be questioned.

            "Don't land in the clearing." 17 said as he saw the temple come into view.

            "Why not?" Bra demanded feeling as her position as captain and the boss was being challenged.

            "Because we run a greater chance of the ship being spotted by the natives. Especially since you had the bright idea to have the ship painted all glittery. Haven't you ever heard of dark camouflage colors?" 17 argued. Bra hated to admit it but the android did have a point. With great pain she did what he suggested and landed the ship a few miles away from the temple in the depths of the forest carefully maneuvering through the trees.

            "Ewwww." Bra shrieked before even taking one step out of the ship.

            "What now princess?" 17 asked knowing whenever the princess "eww"ed it meant hell for him.

            "It's all muddy and stuff." Bra pouted looking down at the dampen ground.

            "And I'm wearing platform heals." Bra added after receiving an "What's the big deal?" look from 17.

            "Then go change shoes." 17 suggested ready to take off without her, but if he did he knew she'd leave him stranded there. So he decided to follow the old rule of "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." 

            "But none of my other shoes go with this outfit." Bra argued still refusing to step out of the ship.

            "Argh!" 17 moaned. He couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation with her in the middle of a jungle. It took everything 17 had not to grab Bra, throw her over his shoulder and drag her to the temple kicking and screaming. 

            "Fine. But if I ruin these shoes we are stopping on the nearest fashionable planet and I'm getting two or more new pairs to make up for them" Bra finally gave in since she wanted to get this mission over with.

            "AHH!" Bra screamed after walking thru the forest towards the temple for only a few minutes.

            "What? What?" 17 looked around for any signs of danger as Bra grabbed onto his arm obviously scared.

            "Spider!" Bra shrieked pointing at a near by spider web hanging between two trees with a large furry black spider in the middle of it. 

            "Omg. You've got to be kidding me!" 17 groaned regretting the day he ever meet the Saiyan Princess.  

            "EEP!" Bra shrieked louder tightening her grip on 17 as she though she saw the spider move towards her like it was going to attack her. 

            "If you don't let go of me by the time I count to three and stop screaming I swear I will pick up that spider and put it in your hair." 17 threatened losing his temper.

            "EEP!" Bra shrieked in the most high pitch scream ever and took off running for her life. 

            "Hahahaha." 17 nearly fell over laughing at the hilarious sight of seeing the so called tough and evil princess running from a spider.

            "AH!" 17 yelped as the spider Bra had been so deathly afraid of jumped from its web and onto the unsuspecting android.

            "Hey Bra! Wait for me!" 17 called out swatting the spider away before taking off after her……………………

Authors Note- Looks like 17's not so tough himself. *smirk *


	14. Indiana Juuanagou

            "I'll go first." 17 cut in front of Bra and walked into the temple. Once again the android should have suspected the princess had something up her sleeve when she didn't protest and go into a fit about how she was the boss and he was being a macho jerk.

            There was an eerie silence echoing throughout the temple as Bra and 17 walked down the entrance hall walking past strange paintings on the walls representing the natives various goods. There were also weird looking statues against the walls representing the planet's warriors. The silence didn't last long of course since these two could never resist driving the other one nuts.

            "Um. Don't step on that." Bra warned as they both stopped where the floor began to be divided into blocks of two different colors. Blue and Red. She was warning him not to step on the blue one.

            "I think I know where to step." 17 scoffed at the princess attempt to direct him. Bra could only stand back and watch as 17 stubbornly stepped on the first blue step causing small flame torches to come out of the walls and blast a power burst of flames at him.

            "Told you so." Bra smirked as 17 ran back to where she was barely avoiding getting set on fire. Unbeknown to the foolish android Bra knew exactly where all the booby trap were located and how they are triggered since she had done her home work and studied the history of that temple. 

Whether it was because he was an arrogant ex killer or maybe it was just because he's a guy and he had the male ego working against him Bra knew he wouldn't listen to her. So she decided to use reverse psychology on him. Telling him not to step on the blue block, which she knew for a fact would trigger the flame torches, would guarantee he would step on it just to piss her off.  

            Without allowing him to come back with a good insult Bra proceeded to pull down the spear of the 2nd statue of the planets warriors statue, which was the only way to stop the flame torches. Then with a quick hair flip retook the lead and continued down the passageway careful to only step on the red blocks. Once she had crossed the hall of fire Bra patiently waited for 17 to get over the humiliation of being wrong and as expected walked right past her in anger and right into another trap.

            "AH!" 17 cried out as the floor beneath him opened up and revealed a 50-foot drop into a pit full of some of the universe most venomous snake like creatures. Bra couldn't help but laugh as she watch 17 levitate in mid air a look of complete shock on his handsome face and then slowly float over to the other side with his head hung low in shame. Two major embarrassments in one day. That was a new low record. 

            "Keep laughing Princess and I won't fly over to get you." 17 threatened thinking that would hurt her. 

            "As if. I don't need you." Bra smirked pulling out a whip and striking it upwards wrapping it around a statue hanging down from the ceiling then swinging over the snake pit to the other side landing gracefully next to 17.

            "What?" Bra demanded noticing the sly unnerving look 17 was giving her.

"You don't even want to know about all the wrong thoughts that are going thru my head right now." 17 smirked.

            "Eww! You're an android! Stop that!" Bra ordered grossed out.

            "Yea. But a "guy" android." 17 laughed at how easy it was to make the princess uncomfortable.

            "Good point." Bra agreed remembering all guys were perverts 95% of the time or more. They resumed their journey through the temple with the princess ignoring the android.

            "Wait." 17 tried to stop Bra but should of known she wouldn't listen and just continue stomping on ahead.

            Just as 17 feared part of the wall to the side opened up revealing a large half moon shaped blade that came swinging down at Bra like a pendulum.

            "AH!" Bra screamed as 17 tackled her from behind sending them both crashing to the ground.

            "GET OFF OF ME YOU BAKA HENTAI!" Bra screamed kicking 17 off of her while powering up in rage.

            "Its not what you think!" 17 threw his arms up in defense as he felt the princess power level skyrocket. He was able to escape her last attack without major damage but that didn't mean her blast didn't hurt like a bitch. And he never wanted to relive that again.

            "You've got five seconds before I turn you into spare parts for a toaster." Bra threatened pulling out a dangerous looking curved dagger.

            "If I hadn't had pushed you, you would have been sliced in half." 17 explained pointing to the pendulum blade still slowly swinging back and forth behind them ready to cut anything that got in its way into pieces. 

            "I guess that's believable." Bra slowly put the dagger away.

            "Come on princess. If I wanted you you'd be mine by now." 17 smirked walking past the still angry princess.

            "Not even in your Final Fantasy." Bra growled annoyed.

            "What that's my line!" Bra chased after him realizing her motto had always been if she wanted a guy he'd be hers………..

            "There it is." Bra pointed as they turned a corner and entered a darkly light room where the only light seemed to be shining down from the heaven unto the center where the black star Dragonball rested upon a small pillar. 

            "Oh oh! I'll get it!" 17 declared rushing over to the pillar. 

            "Hey! Where did you this?" Bra demanded storming over to 17 and snatching her Pochacco makeup bag he was preparing to switch with the Dragonball. 

            "Your vanity dresser." 17 said snatching it back.

            "How dare you go through my stuff! That's a total violate of my privacy. Don't you know anything about girls?" Bra went off on one of her lectures all the while 17 took the third black star Dragonball and replaced it with Bra's Pochacco makeup bag in one swift flick of the wrist.

            "Omg. This isn't an Indiana Jones movie!" Bra rolled her eyes. 

            "Look! A giant boulder!" Bra sarcastically screamed pointing towards the secret back exit.

            "Oh no!" 17 gasped stashing the Dragonball in his pocket preparing to run for it.

            "Omg. You're sad." Bra busted up laughing at the fact that 17 was turning out to be more of a goofball then she would have ever imagined.

            "Bra run!" 17 ordered taking off towards the entrance.

            "17 I was only kidding." Bra said surprised he was falling for it.

            "Uh oh." Bra said out loud as she heard a rumbling noise and the ground began to move. She slowly turned around just in time to see a giant boulder come rolling out from behind a wall charging towards her.

Authors Note- Once again the tag team from hell has run into more than one obstacle in their quest for the black star Dragonball. How are they going to get out of it? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out. 


	15. Fast Track to Victory

            "Ow! Owwie! Ow! Ow!" Bra whined as she stumbled out of the temple trying not to trip on her 6-inch platform heals. 

            "Move it princess!" 17 ordered as the temple began to crumble.

            "I'd love to hon." Bra said in a fake sweet voice.

"But these shoes won't let me!" Bra yelled wishing she had listened and changed into some cute sneakers or something.

            "Tell anyone about what I'm about to do and I'll deny everything." 17 warned before gathering Bra in his arms and picking her up the thresh hold way and flying off back to the ship. 

Any other time Bra would have screamed "Put me down you stupid android!" but she didn't since this was a more attractive alternative to running thru the mud in her shoes.

"Ohhhh. The natives are not going to be happy about this." Bra commented as she looked over 17's shoulder just as the ground swallowed up the temple.

"Who cares? We got what we wanted." 17 stated indifferently putting Bra down in front of the space ship.

"True. But a little sensitivity once in a while wouldn't kill you." Bra lectured opening the ships door and walking straight to the captain's chair.

"Now that's where you're wrong my dear princess." 17 mocked taking what he thought was his rightful seat next to her.

"Someone's got to be the tough one since obviously you're only semi tough. Not even that. You're a powder puff princess. Not tough at all." 17 laughed at his own joke. 

            "I'll show you tough!" Bra growled.

            "What are you going to do? Throw your platform shoe at me?" 17 mocked as they blasted off of Fierista.

            "AH!" 17 ducked as Bra made a move to her shoe. 

            "Yea. You're the tougher of the two." Bra laughed.

            "Fine then I'll settle for being the brains of this operations." 17 concluded playing around.

            "Brains?" Bra nearly crashed into a meteor she was laughing so hard.

            "What? The only thing left is the beauty and I'm not playing that role." 17 actually kept his temper and played along.

            "Baby I'm that too. I'm the brains, brawns, and beauty of this partnership." Bra stated with a confident smile. If someone who didn't know any better had been present for this play fight they would of assumed the princess and the android were actually flirting.

            "Okay Ms. Beauty. What's next on the agenda? I say we go after the next Dragonball ASAP because we're on an unbeatable roll." 17 said kicking back enjoying the sweet taste of victory.

            "You read my mind android." Bra agreed programming the ship into autopilot so she could track down the next Dragonball. It was true that the duo was unstoppable. They had successfully located and collected three of the seven black star Dragonball, but their luck was soon going to run out……………………….

Authors Note –  I know this is a short chapter so that's why I'm posting two today.


	16. Haunted Spaceship

            "So have you found the next Dragonball?" 17 asked bringing Bra a mocha frappachino he had ordered out of the Capsule Corps Mast Chief 2000 machine that makes anything and everything you could ever want. 

            "Yea. Its actually close by." Bra informed taking her drink from 17. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She was still on a high from successfully getting three Dragonballs that she decided to pull an all nighter.

            "Is it hidden on a close by planet?" 17 asked looking at the monitor screen where Bra's vision was intently on.

            "Actually no. It appears to be on some abandon space ship that's been floating in a nearby galaxy for over 20 years." Bra explained.

            "Abandon spaceship? Like a haunted space ship? Do you think there's ghost in it?" 17 asked getting excited once again.

            "Why does everything have to be a movie reference with you?" Bra asked to which he gave a simple shrug as his only answer.

            "What's weird is that the ships main computer still seems to be working. I was able to hack into it and download some of the ships files. And according to them the ship belonged to Freeza's army." Bra gave 17 a short summary everything she had learned.

            "Freeza? Wasn't he that ugly sexless gecko thing that almost took over the universe when Gohan was just a little kid?" 17 asked remembering hearing about the villain that came before him and the other androids.

            "Yea who also kidnapped my dad when he was just a little kid, enslaved the Saiyans, then blew up Planet Vegeta killing my Grandpa and nearly leaving my race extinct." Bra bitterly retold the story her father had engraved into her mind and soul since she was a little girl herself.

            "Someone sounds bitter." 17 whistled softly moved by the anger and hate in the princess voice. Obviously her father's hatred for Freeza and what he had done to him had been passed down to her.

            "I say we go in there get the Dragonball and blow that ship into another dimension." Bra declared slamming her fist on the control panel making the ship slightly shake from the force.

            "Anything you say Princess." 17 slowly got up and backed away from her cautiously. He knew better than to mess with a pissed off Saiyan……………….

            "Alright lets go." Bra commanded after she had fired the ships spear into the abandoned ship that once belonged to Freeza's army connecting the two ships. 17 effortlessly flew over to the other ship and opened the door typing in the code Bra had downloaded from the main computers memory and given to him. Then he extended his hand to her and helped her across.

            "This way." Bra pointed down a long hall.

            "Hey did you hear something?" 17 asked walking closing behind Bra who knew her way around the ship from her studies.

             "No." Bra replied flatly.

            "Bra!" 17 tried to stop the princess.

            "What?!" Bra fumed spinning around to face the android.

            "What is it? What movie are you trying to live now? Huh? Ghost Ship? Or maybe Aliens. Is that it? Is there a big bad alien behind me ready to kill me? Or maybe you liked that one Jason movie too much. The one where he mutates and goes around killing teenagers on a spaceship lost in space." Bra went off. 

            "Not exactly." 17 said slowly turning Bra around so she could see the not so friendly looking green and blue aliens wearing what could have been mistaken for Saiyan Armor blocking their way with laser guns.

            "What the hell?" Bra looked at them confused.  

"I could of sworn the energy scan had revealed that there was no trace of life on this ship." Bra thought out loud.

            "You can't always count on technology my young beauty." Came a voice with a very heavy distinguished accent.

            "If you rely on it too much it can betray you." The man behind the voice said as he stepped out from behind the shadows.

            "Omg." Bra gasped as her eyes fell upon the gorgeous green man with long green hair in front of her.

Authors Note-  Hmm. For once I was nice enough to describe the newest character to make their debut in my fic. If you can't figure out who it is you need to rewatch the Namek Saga. Hehehehe.


	17. Drinking with the Enemy

            "It can't be." Bra shook her head taking a step backwards in dismay.

            "My dad killed you on Namek." Bra refused to believe who was actually standing before her.

            "Ah that would explain why I sensed a Saiyan. You have a power aurora almost identical to that of Vegeta, and you could pass for that blue haired girl on Namek's twin sister. That could only mean you are their daughter." Zarbon stated his observations.

            "Yea I am. Both my parents told me what happened on Namek and part of that was daddy killing Freeza's right hand man. A man mom described as being really hot." Bra laughed lightly forgetting for a moment the nature of this encounter.

            "Hmm. She was right." Bra smirked checking out Zarbon. 

            "This isn't the time to be flirting. We came here to get something." 17 declared getting between Bra and Zarbon showing the slightest hint of jealousy. 

            "Ah yes you must be after the black star Dragonball." Zarbon pushed 17 aside and walked right up to the lust struck princess.

            "If you follow me to my private chambers I'm sure we can come up with some kind of deal." Zarbon said taking Bra's hand.

"It won't be hard to part with that trinket for such a beautiful goddess." Zarbon smiled kissing Bra's hand. By the dazzling smile on her face 17 could tell the sweet talk was working.

"I don't think that's a good idea Bra." 17 tried to reason.

"17. Why don't you be a good little android and wait for me in the spaceship?" Bra suggested giving 17 a knowing look before excepting Zarbon's arm and walking off with him leaving 17 surrounded by his soldiers………….

"Wine?" Zarbon poured some liquid the color of ruby blood into two fancy crystal glass goblets then offered one to Bra. 

"I'm under age." Bra declined looking around the chamber. 

"To drink perhaps." Zarbon admitted taking one for himself.

"But still legal for other things I presume." Zarbon smirked taking a sip of the drink. 

"So how is it that you're still alive? I thought my daddy killed you back on Namek." Bra changed the subject deciding to ignore the sly comment.

"Well that's what Vegeta probably thought too. But then again Vegeta was always to cocky about his own power to realize I was only playing dead in order to regenerate my power and kill him at a later time." Zarbon explained and quickly realized he had made a grave mistake with his insults when Bra turned on him glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Don't insult my daddy." Bra warned in a low growl.

"I apologize princess." Zarbon bowed to her trying to make amends.

"I can see you've inherited Vegeta's temper and pride, but I can tell you're also something completely different." Zarbon tried to flatter her. 

"Well I'm my own person." Bra stated continuing to slowly walk around the chamber looking at everything. 

As much as she loved being the Saiyan Princess and as proud as she was to be the daughter of the great Prince Vegeta, she hated the comparisons. She wanted to be defined by what she did, not by her rich and famous mother, or grandfather Brief, or Dende forbid her older brother. 

"And a gorgeous one at that." Zarbon smirked checking her out.

"Is that the only reason you invited me here?" Bra asked turning around to face the ex henchman of one of the universe most despicable tyrant. 

"Would the young princess have objected if that was the case?" Zarbon asked in his sophisticated voice. But just because he spoke like a gentleman didn't make him one by any means.

"No." Bra simply replied taking a few steps closer to him.

"I've never had a problem with using my unmatched good looks to my advantage. I've learned that in a universe full of bad guys I'm one of the deadliest weapons." Bra confessed with  no remorse, but actually pride in her voice for what she had done. 

"Then we understand each other. And I'm sure we'll have no problems coming to a business agreement that will satisfy the both of us." Zarbon smirked to which Bra did the unexpected. 

The Saiyan Princess picked up the goblet of whine she had previously rejected, clicked it against Zarbon's and downed the whole drink in one shot toasting to someone who had helped bring the Saiyan race to near extinction.

Authors Note- Has Bra betrayed her race and her own father Vegeta just to get the next Dragonball?


	18. Zarbon's Deadly Mistake

"That spoiled princess has some nerve! Ordering ME? Android 17. The strongest of Dr. Gero's androids to leave like some puppy!" 17 fumed as he reentered their spaceship. 

In his fit he didn't stop to wonder what his twin sister 18 or Cell would say if they had heard that statement. They obviously would have a difference in opinion thinking they were the strongest of Dr. Gero's android not him.

"Oh I'll show her! I won't let her get away with this." 17 stomped over to the control room and stood over the main computer.

"Damnit! If only this stupid system wasn't in Saiyan I'd use the ship's laser gun to blast that ship, Zarbon, and the pretty pretty princess to hell and back!" 17 yelled slamming both his fists into the control panel out of pure frustration.

"Uh oh! Bra's not going to be happy if I broke the computer." 17 snapped back into reality when he saw some sparks shoot out from the control panel. His anger quickly turning into fear and dread of getting a severe lecture from the control freak princess.

"Wait a minute. Why the hell should I care if she's mad?" 17 came to his senses his anger boiling up again. 

"Because you need her. As much as you hate to admit it you're lost without her." A little voice in his head spoke.

"I guess." 17 grumbled knowing that without Bra's knowledge of the Saiyan language he was screwed. 

"And I'm not just talking about the mission for the Dragonballs. You care what happens to her. You'd be miserable without her. Admit it. Your life got more fun and interesting since she entered it." The little voice added. If the little voice had a body and face it would probably be smirking.

"Whatever." 17 shook his head but left to go get his princess anyways. He would later argue that moment of weakness was temporary insanity…………………..

"Do you agree to the terms princess?" Zarbon asked Bra back in his chamber.

"Hmm I don't know. It's asking a lot to give up my own mission and join yours. I like to be in charge and work alone." Bra was never one to give in so easily.

"Really? You didn't come here alone. What about that android that was with you." Zarbon asked.

"I work alone as in I rule alone. I never said anything about not having my own servants to do my dirty work for me." Bra defended.

"Well if you join me my ships, soldiers and any military resources will be at your disposal." Zarbon tried to sweeten the deal.

"So then why shouldn't I be the ruler? I always wanted to be Queen of the Universe." Bra countered.

"I don't think so sweetie." Zarbon laughed at the idea of having a Saiyan rule the universe.

"What? You think you're too good to bow to a Saiyan?" Bra asked her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"What?" Zarbon asked completely blind-sided by the turn the conversation was taking.

"Freeza hated the Saiyans. He thought they were worthless monkeys. As his right hand man I'm sure you had the same feelings." 

"Well…yea…. But" Zarbon began.

"Wrong answer." Bra growled powering up slowly.

"What? Is the pretty young princess going to kill me to avenge her ancestors?" Zarbon laughed at the mere idea of the girl standing before him in a purple glitter divas outfit was going to try to kick his ass.

"Damn right." Bra swore forming a deadly fireball in her hand.

"DIE!" Bra screamed blasting it at him.

Authors Note – Don't ever insult Vegeta in front of Bra or VLP for that matter. Many have had to learn this rule the hard way. *smirk *


	19. Costly Interuption

            "Damn it!" Bra cursed as Zarbon deflected the attack back at her. With lighting quick reflexes the Saiyan Princess waved her hand taking control once again of the Ki blast making the fireball disappear.

            "Bad move princess." Zarbon shook his finger at the naughty princess. 

"It's really a shame to kill something so beautiful." Zarbon sighed disappointed. "But now I have no choice." He added powering up.

 "Now I'll have to kill you just like I should of killed her father Vegeta." Zarbon said preparing for his own attack.

"Bring it pretty boy." Bra smirked making fire daggers appear in her hands. She gave them a few good twirls before using them to deflect all the blasts Zarbon began shooting at her. 

With the grace of a season dancer and assassin Bra managed to get close enough to Zarbon to slash both his arms with the daggers then gave him a roundhouse kick to the face sending him crashing backwards into the wall.

"DIE!" Bra powered up to her maximum level and was about to deliver her finishing blow, a fire dagger stab right through the heart when the chamber door was blasted open.

"BRA!" 17 yelled as he barged into the room thinking he was going to walk into a very different scene that he walked in on. He came rushing over thinking he would have to save Bra from Zarbon but what lay before him was the complete opposite scenario.

"Damn you 17!" Bra swore as the split second distraction was just enough time for Zarbon who knew he had meet his match to hit a secret panic button on the wall which set off some really loud alarms and opened up a hidden door that lead to an escape ship. 

            "I thought you were in trouble." 17 defended walking over to Bra who was trying desperately to open the secret passageway Zarbon had just escaped through.

            "I'm the Saiyan Princess. I can take care of myself!" Bra argued losing her patience.

            "We have to find Zarbon!" Bra exclaimed heading for the chambers exit, which now no longer had a door.

            "Why? Don't want to lose your new boyfriend?" 17 bitterly stated trying to block Bra's way.

            "This isn't the time for you to be getting jealous!" Bra fought her way past him, but managed to see the look of "Me? Jealous? Ha!" on 17's face. 

            "Where did he go?" Bra asked out loud looking both ways down the hall not knowing which way to go out seeing as she was in a state of total distress.

 "What if he has the black star Dragonball on him?" Bra panicked.

"You mean this?" 17 asked holding up a black star Dragonball up to her.

"Where did you get this?" Bra demanded stealing it away from him.

"Oh just in some random room full of Freeza's old guards." 17 shrugged playing it off.

"You'll have plenty of time to brag later. Right now we need to get the hell out of here and blow up the ship before Zarbon's reinforcements get here." Bra said taking off 17 right on her designer heels. 

They some how managed to get back to their spaceship without running into any of Zarbon's henchman. Bra and 17 stood at the door of their ship and watched as Zarbon's henchmen finally caught up to them and began firing their laser guns at them. Bra and 17 simply powered up and used their Ki's as a protective energy field.

Once the amusement of watching the pitiful attempts of Zarbon's men to hurt them had warn off Bra and 17 raised their hands to them preparing to finish them off.

"Final Flash!" Bra blasted in unison with 17 sending two energy attacks strong enough to destroy a large planet at Zarbon's soldiers killing them instantly then causing the ship to explode. 

The two powerful tag team partners stood there for a while just watching the ship slowly burn. The flames reflecting in their blue eyes and unbeknown to them the same sinister smirk appeared on their gorgeous faces at the same time.

Authors Note- Is Bra starting to like destroying and killing as much as 17?


	20. Vegeta Finally Defeats Goku

            "And this one makes four." Bra stated the obvious as she put the newest edition to their collection into the Saiyan proof vault.

            "At this rate we should be ruling the universe in no time." 17 began daydreaming about what he would do first as undisputed master of the universe. 

            "Don't get too a head of yourself android." Bra rained on 17's parade locking the vault blocking 17's view of his ticket to ruling the universe.

            "We've been lucky so far that the black star Dragonballs haven't been anywhere too dangerous or anything. But I still can't shake this feeling that something bad's going to happen before we get all of them." Bra just had to find some down side to everything if only to bring down 17's winning streak spirit.

            "Has anyone told you you worry too much princess?" 17 asked refusing to let her get away with dampening his mood without a logical explanation. 

            "As a matter of fact yes. But I don't see it as worrying I see it as playing it safe. I mean who knows what's awaiting for us at the location of the next Dragonball or who or what we'll run into or have to deal with before that." Bra went super cautious unaware someone similar looking for her was having a similar discussion……….

            "Vegeta are you listening to me?" Bulma demanded after yelling at him for 20 minutes all the while he was sparing with Goku.

            "Of course not." Vegeta responded blocking a series of punch and kicks thrown by his long time rival.

            "Don't you think it's a little suspicious that the reports of the black star Dragonballs being stolen began shortly after Bra left?" Bulma tried to make him see her point.

            "No. The universe is full of people that would love to get their hands on the black star Dragonballs. They're always being stolen." Vegeta said as he threw a dozen powerful blasts at Goku.

            "That is true." Goku agreed as he deflected all of Vegeta's attacks much to the Prince of all Saiyan's anger and frustration. 

            "Okay, but usually the perpetrators are caught immediately. Goten who's been assign to the case has even said that whoever's doing this is a very strong person who knows exactly what they're doing. Like they knew exactly where all the Dragonballs are. And my father said the spaceship Bra took has a Dragonball radar on it. Why would she need that if not to look for them?" Bulma continued not giving up on her theory.

            "Are you suggesting Bra's the criminal  master mind behind the Dragonball heists?" Vegeta asked as he took the offensive again and began attacking Goku with various physical moves managing to punch him down sending him crashing down to the earth.

            "Well she is your daughter." Bulma gave the ultimate argument for her cause.

            "Yea and that's why if it turns out Bra is the one who's been successfully stealing the black star Dragonballs I will be the first to congratulate her." Vegeta smirked proudly just before blasting Goku head on with his "Final Flash" wining the match.

            "You know we're going to have to stop her if it is her and she wants to make some outrageous wish." Bulma pre-told as Vegeta floated down and landed on the ground at the same time Goku got up and dusted himself off. 

            "If you're that worried about her I can always tell Goten to keep an eye on her. You know track her down and make sure she's okay." Goku volunteered.

            "Thanks Goku it's nice to know someone takes my concerns seriously." Bulma smiled at Goku and glared at Vegeta.

            Sadly Bulma had no idea she was sending Goku to put the final ingredient for the disastrous combination of the love triangle of 17, Bra and Goten.

Authors Note- I know what you're all thinking. Vegeta can't beat Goku. Not even in a practice sparing match. But you know what? This is my fic so I say he wins! :P


	21. New Flavor

            "Have you found the next Dragonball yet?" 17 asked walking into Bra's chamber without knocking.

            "Does it look like I have?" Bra snapped continuing to dance around her room to some Trance blasting on her built in stereo system. If there was one thing you did not interrupt the Saiyan Princess from doing it's dancing. 

And after a week of being stuck in the spaceship with 17 without any new leads on the location of the next Dragonball she needed a little fun. The fact that they were forced to confinement in their own spaceship in orbit far away from planets was because it seemed their crimes had finally gotten the attention of the Galaxy Police. It was reported they had begun an investigation into catching whoever was going around stealing the black star Dragon Balls. An act that didn't help their boredom. 

"Why can't we stop on some planet for some fun?" 17 asked desperate for a change of scenery.

"Because the Galaxy Police is after us. Duh." Bra continued to do some of her best moves in the spacious room.

"But the don't even know its us. Those rent a cop rejects are to busy eating donuts to figure out who's behind the Dragonball heist." 17 scoffed at the idea that they were actually ever going to get caught let alone linked to the crimes.

"Well I don't want to risk it." Bra shrugged.

"Besides we have no current leads on the next Dragonball so we have no reason to be landing on planets, so why not just hang low for the time being." Bra explained before 17 could call her paranoid again.

"Easy for you to say. You're not bored out of your mind. All you do is lock yourself in here with your music on loud leaving me with nothing to do." 17 complained.

"Get a hobby." Bra suggested.

"Like what? Watching you dance around like some super diva?" 17 laughed at the idea.

"No. This ship is equipped with various gaming systems. Go play DDR or something." Bra laughed at the mere thought of 17 playing a dancing game.

"Yea right." 17 mocked.

"Then quit your bitching." Bra rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Hey!" Bra exclaimed as her music was cut off in mid turn.

"Oh no you didn't." Bra went Princess on 17 who was apparently asking to be killed by turning off her music.

"Don't you hear that?" 17 stopped her before she could start ripping into him verbally.

"Hear what?" Bra demanded not hearing anything.

"That beeping sound." 17 insisted.

"I don't hear anything. I think you're just short circuiting or something and…" Bra began but was shut upped when 17 put his hand over her mouth.

"If you stop talking for one second you can hear it." 17 told the princess. Bra was really tempted to bite his hand, but the beeping sound 17 was talking about finally made it to her ears and she stopped to listen and try to figure out what it was.

"The Dragon Radar!" Bra exclaimed figuring out what the noise was. Both eager to have something to do, Bra and 17 hurried off to the control room.

"It's about time." 17 stated as Bra took her seat in front of the computer and brought up the Dragon Radar screen onto the huge main monitor. He watch intently as Bra typed in various commands zooming in on the blinking dot on the screen representing the next black star Dragonball. 

"Hmm the next Dragonball appears to be on a planet named Valaxia." Bra spoke out loud as she did her research so 17 wouldn't ask questions. She searched the ships database for all information on the planet and if there was any record of where the Dragonball was kept.

"It says here that this planet is inhibited by a race of beings similar to elves. They even have pointy ears and the planet if very similar to earth in atmosphere and geography." Bra pointed out the most important facts as she skimmed over the information.

"However, it appears this race is not very technologically advanced in fact their present society resembles that of Medieval Earth." Bra continues reading.

"Cool! They have castles! And a monarchy system." Bra exclaimed excited at the idea of seeing a true old fashion castle that wasn't her grandfathers Vegeta's in the past. 

"Only you would care about that." 17 rolled his eyes uninterested in what he though were girlie things.

"Well you should care too because the black star Dragonball is in that castle." Bra pointed out the paragraph talking about the kingdoms various treasures. 

"It says the black star Dragonball was a gift for the planet's young king presented by a neighboring kingdom in hopes of creating a treaty of peace." 17 read for himself.

"Hello Hot Blonde Elf Boy!" Bra's eyes light up as she scrolled down and found a picture of the planets young king named Seron who had long blonde hair, a gorgeous face, silver eyes and of course those adorable pointy elf ears.  

Authors Note- Uh oh! Looks like Bra's found her new flavor of the week. Hehehe. Hot Blonde Elf Boy? Sounds like LEGOLAS!!!!!!


	22. Smoking

            "He's not all that." 17 scoffed unimpressed.

            "Shhh. I think I'm in love." Bra said dreamy eyed staring at the picture of King Seron.

            "You just like him cuz you're obsessed with that stupid girlie blonde elf from Lord of the Rings!" 17 insulted.

            "He's so pretty." Bra sighed continuing to stare at her future boy toy. 17 couldn't take anymore of Bra's verbal praises of her new discovered love interest so he decided to lock himself in his room. He figured that when she was done checking out the air head king she'd come and get him to yell at him to get ready then tell him her genius plan for getting the next dragon ball and all will be normal.

            "Fickle." 17 laughed as he laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

            Before he knew it 17 had drifted off into a deep slumber. He was in the middle of a good dream where they were about to kill the Z fighters when the sensation of ice cold water falling on him woke him up.

            "AH!" 17 gagged as he tried to breath.

            "Hurry up. We've already landed and this planet's sun is about to set." Bra ordered.

            "Was it really necessary to wake me up in such a childish matter?" 17 asked.

            "Yes." Bra smirked loving seeing 17 look like a drowned mouse.

            "In that case." 17 smirked back shaking out his wet hair getting the pretty princess soaked.

            "AH! Watch the hair!" Bra shrieked grabbing a pillow and trying to protect her gorgeous hair from the assault. 17 couldn't help, but laugh. Getting woken up in such a rude manner was almost worth it just to get Bra's precious hair wet.

            "You might want to dry your hair and redo your makeup before we leave Princess. You wouldn't want your beloved King to see you totally a mess." 17 laughed knowing that would piss her off enough to not talk to him for a while and his prediction was confirmed when he had to side step a fire blast from the fuming princess………….

            "According to my calculations the hall we need to take to reach the stairway that leads to the Royal Treasure room should be located right here." Bra said touching the sidewall of the right most castle tower. So far they had managed to get here undetected. Seeing as this was a primitive society still trapped in the medieval era the two thieves didn't have to worry about high tech security like cameras or sensors spotting them. 

            "Neanderthal." Bra insulted as 17 punched a huge hole thru the stone wall before Bra even had a chance to make the suggestion to use her grandfather's nuclear ray gun that would disintegrate the wall without making so much as a sound. 

            "You know if you want to win me over and seduce me princess you're going to have to think of better pet names." 17 smirked stepping over the rumble and surprisingly extending his hand to Bra to help her cross over the mess, which might prove a challenge since she was too stubborn to sacrifice fashion for stability and wore 5-inch stiletto heels. 

            "What was that motto the fashion princess lived by?" 17 wondered.

            "Oh yea. 'Fashion over comfort'" 17 remembered and immediately rolled his eyes as he remembered another one of Bra's cardinal rules. "If you look good. Nothing else matters." 

            "She should write the guide on how to be superficial and shallow in 10 easy steps." 17 thought inwardly laughing. His laughter was soon stopped by the feeling of his extended hand being smacked away by the angry princess.

            "Not even in your Final Fantasy." Bra retorted his early advancement about pet names and stepped over the ruble in her stilettos without difficulty. They walked down the hallway and down the spiral stairs without a word, as it was their routine on their missions. 

            "What are you doing?" Bra whispered as she felt 17's power begin to increase. 

            "I'm going to get rid of those knights guarding the treasure room. What do you think I'm doing?" 17 snapped annoyed she always had to question everything he did. 

            "You can't!" Bra stated grabbing onto 17's arm holding him back.

            "Don't worry I'll kill them quickly and without making a racket. One small Ki blast to the heart should be enough." 17 assured taking aim at the closet Knight.

            "That's not what I meant." Bra whispered sternly dragging 17 out of earshot from the Knights.

            "What?" 17 demanded not appreciating being interrupted in the middle of preparing for an attack.

            "You can't kill them." Bra stated.

            "Why not? You want to get into that treasure room and retrieve the next black star dragon ball don't you?" 17 argued.

            "Yes. But we can do that without killing them. Just because we're thieves doesn't mean we're murders." Bra hissed.

            "Speak for yourself princess." 17 countered actually proud of his past record.

            "Well as the leader of this whole operation I'm speaking for the both of us and I say no killing." Bra said looking into 17's cold eyes dead serious. By the look on her face 17 knew she wasn't playing around and agreed to her terms. He watched like a good boy as Bra made several small metal like marbles appear in her hand.

            "Omg. What are you going to do? Trip them with those things?" 17 couldn't help but be sarcastic and partially serious. He wouldn't put it past Bra to think of such a ridicules idea and actually think it was cleaver and would work. 

            "No. These aren't marbles. These are highly advanced smoke bombs that will knock those knight out for at least a week." Bra explained as she slowly creped over to where the knight were stationed careful to stay just out of sight and taking extra cautious steps so her heels wouldn't make a sound then tossing the small bombs which exploded on contact with the ground. Bra quickly ran back to a safe distance where 17 surprising took her in his arms and shielded her from the smoke against the wall. As an android 17 didn't have to worry about breathing in the smoke for it would have no effect. 

            "Ewww! Get off!" Bra pushed 17 away after they both realized that they stayed like that, 17 holding Bra in his arms protectively and the princess with her head on his chest for longer than necessary. 

            "You're welcome princess." 17 was used to having his good deeds go unappreciated. 

            "Whatever." Bra simply flipped her long hair over her shoulders and walked past the unconscious knights and opened the door that lead too the treasure room.

            "They have no technology huh?" 17 raised an eyebrow as the path before them was blocked by dozen of red lasers.

            "Okay so that report might have been a little out of date." Bra shrugged unfazed by the bump in the road to the next dragon ball. 

            "No worries. I've come prepared for such a situation." Bra assured pulling out a capsule.

            "In fact I've been hoping to do this." Bra smiled tossing it on the floor where it exploded and revealed something that sent chills down 17's spine.

            "No! You can't." 17 took a few steps back.

            "Please. Anything but that." 17 actually pleaded.

Authors Note- What is Bra going to do that has 17 so scared? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter. But trust me. Its good. Ask my beta readers. 


	23. Backstabbing Bleepbite

            "For the love of Dende please don't do what I think you're going to do." 17 actually begged as he watched Bra turn on the large stereo system that had appeared out of the capsule.

            "But its going to be so much fun!" Bra exclaimed skipping to the song she wanted on her personal mix CD.

            "I can't watch." 17 shook his head as the intro to "Sandstorm" by Darude blasted from the huge speakers. 

            The Saiyan Princess stood in front of the lasers and danced to the opening of the song preparing to execute her routine. As the main chorus neared 17 decided to look after all. And what he saw was at the exact moment the chorus began Bra began dancing through the lasers.

            Bra moved her body in sync with the music each move avoiding a laser. She even did some Latin moves turning through the lasers perfectly between them never getting hit by one. As if on cue she passed the last laser and did a pose as the song ended.

            "Show off." 17 glared not amused by the spectacle. 

            "You know you loved it." Bra laughed as she pulled out a small device that could have been mistaken for a palm pilot and inserted it into the lasers alarms control panel. With a few data entries she hacked into the alarm system and shut off all the lasers.  

            "So where's the Dragon ball?" 17 asked looking around the large room full of gold coins, large diamonds, gems and other priceless treasures. 

            "I don't know the dragon radar only showed that it was in the treasure room. I guess we'll just have to dig for it." Bra said turning around to see that 17 was already way ahead of her breaking into a huge treasure chest. 

            "Just remember we're only here for the black star dragon ball. You better not steal anything else." Bra warned but soon was distracted by one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. 

            "Oh! Pretty!" Bra shrieked running over to a silver princess crown covered in purple diamonds. 

            "Its too perfect! This is just like the crown I imagine I'd have if Planet Vegeta had never been destroyed and I was its princess." Bra said in awe as she picked up the precious crown staring at it as it glittered in the light.

            "Remember princess. You said no stealing anything but the black star dragon ball." 17 reminded Bra who seemed to be in a trance.

            "But but. It's so pretty." Bra protested touching the beautiful crown.

            "Girls." 17 rolled his eyes choosing to ignore her and look for the dragon ball himself.

            "Eureka." 17 exclaimed noticing the jewel decorating a scepter was not a jewel at all but the black star dragon ball.

            "You found it?" Bra asked walking over wearing the crown she had been admiring.

            "Yea." 17 confirmed carefully pulling the dragon ball off the scepter concluding that who ever had done this had no idea the immense power what they confused to be a pearl or something possessed. 

            Bra was about to take it away from 17 for safekeeping when they heard the sound of fast approaching footsteps. 

            "Uh oh! Guess we're going to have to blast our way out of here." Bra told 17.

            "Correction." 17 said snapping on some futuristic looking metal computerized cuffs on both of Bra's wrist with lighting fast speed.

            "What the hell?" Bra demanded completely confused. 

            "I'll be blasting my way out of here. You're going to be left here to take the fall." 17 smirked showing his true colors.

            "I"LL KILL YOU!" Bra fumed powering up, but nothing happened.

            "What?" Bra gasped as she felt her power level actually decreasing.

            "Those pretty cuffs are actually Ki equalizers. I picked them up on the planet you left me at." 17 explained blasting the entire right wall into oblivion.

            "You can't do this! You can't do anything without me. You're nothing without me." Bra screamed, but quickly stopped when she realized the more energy she exerted the faster her power level was sucked up.

            "Oh. If you're referring to me not being able to control anything on the ship because its in Saiyan, that's not an issue anymore." 17 said in Saiyan.

            "What? How?" Bra demanded refusing to believe he had just spoken to her in her people's language. 

            "I'm an android. I have a memory capacity unmatched by any human. All I had to do was observe you voicing out commands and in no time I was able to decode the basics of the Saiyan language." 17 explained proud of his accomplishment just as the royal guards reached the broken into treasure room.

            "Stop! Intruders!" The knight captain ordered having all his soldiers with their swords out.

            "Bye bye Princess. It's been fun." 17 smirked before flying up into the sky.

            "Oh you backstabbing cock bite! I'll get you for this!" Bra swore ultimate vengeance.

Authors Note- Bad 17! No betraying the princess! He is soooo grounded!


	24. 17's Worst Nightmare

            "Oh you backstabbing cock bite! I'll get you for this!" Was the last thing he heard her scream before he disappeared into the night sky.

            That was over two weeks ago. A moment he had been planning and looking forward to since her first betrayal. So why didn't he enjoy it? He did get a kick out of the look of shock then fury in the princess's beautiful face. But that enjoyment soon faded away. In fact he had purposely taken the long route to get to the next black star dragon ball, which was located nearly on the other side of the universe.

            He had always bitched and complained about how annoying and loud Bra was, he was sure he would prefer silence over her but he was wrong. Without her it was quiet. Too quiet. 17 was bored. Bored out of his circuit mind. He thought incorrectly that stopping on random planets looking for some action would cure his boredom. 

            Several petty bar fights and countless women throwing themselves at him, 17 still couldn't stop thinking about the one and only Saiyan Princess. A few times he actually slipped and called for her expecting her to come storming in yelling something along the lines of "What is it android? I'm busy trying on the new outfits I got on that one planet."

            It was like every other thought that popped into his head was about her. "I wonder what Bra would be doing if she was here right now?" 17 would often wonder numerous times a day. And once what he had done settled in he actual starting thinking "what if" questions.

            "What if they really did kill her?"

            "What if they're holding her prisoner in some cold dungeon?" 

            17 wasn't feeling guilty. That was an emotion foreign to him. A trait he shared with the vengeful princess. So if it wasn't guilt then what inside of him made him keep contemplating what was happening to her. 

            Curiosity? Maybe. Curiosity did kill the cat not the Saiyan. What about and android? Finally one sleepless night out of a series of them 17 finally decided to swallow his pride and actually go back for her.

            "She better be nice to me after this. I don't have to do this. I'm just going back cuz I'm bored and she's cheap entertainment." 17 tried to reason with his own subconscious.

            "Yea right." His subconscious scoffed…………….

            "Okay where is she? Tell me where Bra is or I'll kill you all right now!" 17 threatened as he blasted his way into the castle.

            "Oh my!" Several elf people gasped as they ran for their lives. In the mist of all the chaos a young elf girl stepped forward bravely.

            "I'll take you to her." The girl said without a hint of fear.

            "Alright then." 17 agreed.

            "But if you try anything I'll kill you." He swore to which the young elf girl simply nodded then led the way down the main hall. After a few minutes of walking down a fancy hall with paintings of royals 17 began to get suspicious.

            "This doesn't look like the way to the dungeon." 17 stopped her wanting some answers. 

            "That's because its not." The elf girl replied unafraid of the enemy before her.

            "I told you not to try anything or I'd kill you." 17 began thinking he was being taken right into a trap.

            "You want to be taken to Bra right?" The elf girl simply asked.

            "Yea." 17 answered.

            "That's what I'm doing." She responded before continuing down the hall. 17 was confused but decided to follow to see where she was leading him.

            "Right through here." The elf girl said pausing before two huge doors for the guards on each side to open. She motion for him to go in but he hesitated.

            "Wait. What am I afraid of? Elves? Ha! A hundred of them couldn't hurt the great android 17." He reasoned walking in cockily.

            "Oh no." 17 took a step back from the frightening sight that laid before him. It was a million times worse than what he imagined.

            "Hello 17." Bra smirked from upon her thrown where she was sitting next to King Seron wearing the crown he had last seen her with and a formal princess gown.

Authors Note -  Uh oh! 17's going to get it. * sing song voice *


	25. Revenge's A Bitch

            "This is a nightmare." 17 stated still in shock.

            "Damn right it's a nightmare." Bra agreed looking down at him like a peasant. Before Bra could ridicule him further the young elf girl that had lead him there spoke.

            "I have brought the intruder like you asked my Queen." The girl said walking past 17 and standing next to Bra.

            "Thank you Mia." Bra nodded over to her.

            "Queen?" 17 asked to which Bra responded by raising an eyebrow and giving him a superior look.

            "I should of known you'd find a way to sink your claws into the King and seduce him into making you Queen." 17 laughed bitterly at his moment of stupidity. He couldn't believe he overlooked the fact that that was exactly what was going to happen all along. 

            "If you knew that was the case then why did you come back for me?" Bra asked with an all-knowing smirk.

            "I thought I'd give you a second chance. You know I mean it was getting boring without anyone to yell at and…." 17 began his lame BSing excuse.

            "Give me a second chance? You're the one that betrayed me!" Bra accused rising from her royal thrown her voice reaching a dangerous tone. 

            "You're the one that locked those stupid energy draining cuffs on me, then left me to take the fall probably hoping I'd get thrown in the dungeon or worse killed!" Bra fumed letting all the anger she felt that day plus all the anger that had added up for the past two weeks inside her. 

            "Well when you put it that way." 17 looked away sheepishly. This was defiantly a plot twist he hadn't anticipated. 

            "Oh I could just kill you with my own hands right now!" Bra made a move to run down and actually follow through with her threat when King Seron who had been sitting next to her the whole time without a word or so much as any sign of movement just basically sitting there and looking pretty reached out his arm and stopped her. 

            "What do you think you're doing stopping me?" Bra fumed at her new husband.

            "Wouldn't you rather prolong his torment my queen?" Seron asked hinting at a private joke between them.

            "Oh yes." Bra said slowly, her trademark smirk reappearing on her gorgeous face.

            "You're absolutely right." Bra agreed sitting back down completely calmed down to which Seron leaned over and gave her a kiss, to which she not only accepted, but actually returned knowing damn well that would get under 17's skin.

            "Grr." 17 growled and turned away and by doing this he missed that with a simple wave of her bejeweled hand Bra commanded the royal elf guards to cuff 17 with the same exact energy draining bracelets he had used on her. 

            "I'll get you for this Princess!" 17 swore not being taken away quietly.

            "That's Queen now. And don't you ever forget that android." Bra laughed enjoying every second of the beginning of her revenge.

            "Oh Seron hon." Bra smiled fakingly sweet over to her new husband.

            "Yes my queen?" Seron asked obediently.

            "Have the guards find my ship and bring it here." Bra ordered taking full advantage of her newfound power.

            "Why? You're not planning to leave are you?" Seron asked afraid of losing his Queen.

            "No. I just want to get something from it that is going to help me torture 17 to no end." Bra explained with a happy yet scary smile.

            "What is it? Some sort of weapon?" Seron asked curious and intrigued. The king was known to have a passion for torturing his enemies.

            "No." Bra shook her head pausing to build up the suspense.

            "Then what?" Seron could hardly contain his eagerness.

            "My Backstreet Boys and Nsync CDs." Bra smirked an evil almost sadistic smirk.

Authors Note- Poor 17. Karma's a bitch. And now he's going to learn, so is Bra.


	26. Let the Torturing Begin

            "What are Backstreet Boys and Nsync CDs?" Seron asked.

            "Trust me. You don't wanna know." Bra laughed knowing guys hated boy bands. …………..

            "You're Majesty. You're ship has been found." The young elf girl that had bravely lead 17 to her announced entering the royal chambers.

            "Thank you Mia." Bra said putting down the gold ruby incrested brush she had been using to brush her prized hair before her gold vanity mirror and dresser. 

            "You're a good royal maid Mia. Would you like to have some fun?" Bra asked standing up and walking over to the young girl. 

            "I am not sure the King would approve of such things." Mia said a little timid.

            "Oh don't worry about him. You're the Queen's personal maid right?" Bra asked getting excited about having a female friend once again. She missed being able to have girl talks with another girl her age. 

            "Yes your majesty." Mia answered the way she was taught to address royalty.

            "Enough with this "your majesty" stuff. Call me Bra. Because from now on you are not really my maid, but my friend." Bra proclaimed.

            "And as my new best friend you're going to help me torture 17." Bra smirked grabbing Mia's hand and dragging her out the room before she could protest.

            "But you're Majesty….I mean Bra." Mia corrected herself as soon as she saw the annoyed look on the Queens face.

            "What are you planning to do to the prisoner?" Mia asked confused with everything that was happening. 

            "You'll see." Bra said with a mischievous smile and glimmer in her eyes as the dungeon guards stepped aside to reveal the cell holding her ex partner in crime hostage.

            "Oh just execute me already. Anything's better that suffering the humiliation of being the superficial, cheerleading, shopaholic, air head princess's prisoner." 17 groaned.

            "You know I was going to be nice to you and give you variety, but now I think I'll have to change my plans and make your punishment much worse.." Bra stated refusing to let him darken her spirits. She had him just where she wanted him and it was time to make him start paying dearly for what he had done to her.

            "Give me your best shot. After having to put up with you 24/7 for the past two months I can survive anything you throw at me." 17 challenged forgetting that pesky universal truth about never saying "things can't possibly get any worse" because karma's the kind of bitch that will prove you wrong.

            "Oh really?" Bra challenged back holding up the CDs.

            "NO! I take it back! Please! Don't!" 17 pleaded running up to the door of his cell extending his arm through the bars as far as he could reach trying desperately to get the CDs.

            "Should of thought twice before you betrayed the one and only Saiyan Princess." Bra smirked throwing down the same capsule she had used before which exploded into the stereo system. 

            "Have fun." Bra said in a sickenly fake sweet voice as she pressed play on a CD that had every mix of her favorite Backstreet Boys song "I Want It That Way" ever made. It had the original version of course, several dance mixes, trance mixes, and even the Spanish version.

            Bra laughed all the way back up to her room leaving 17 hitting his head against his bared cell door wishing for instant death to save him from this ungodly torture. 

            "What's so funny my Queen?" Seron asked as his new bride stumbled into the room suffering from uncontrollable laughter.

            "Nothing." Bra managed to gasp between laughter. Seron waited for her laughing fit to subside before trying to start a conversation with her.

            "So what did you do today?" Seron asked since he had been out of the castle all day fulfilling royal duties.

            "Just setting in motion my slow demise of my ex partner." Bra answered simply taking a seat in front of her vanity mirror picking up the gold brush to resume her grooming routine, which had been interrupted by the announcement of her ship's arrival. 

            "That's nice dear." Seron said without looking up from a scroll he was reading intently.

            "Oh yea. I told Mia she's no longer my maid, but my friend. That's okay right?" Bra asked while brushing her hair.

            "Of course my queen. Anything you want will be done. Anything that makes you happy I will do." Seron said lowering his scroll to look over at his gorgeous queen.

            "Now this is a marriage I can get used to." Bra smirked looking at Seron through her mirror. He was the perfect guy. One that mostly just sat there and looked pretty while she had all the control.

Authors Note- I know you guys are all wondering why Bra married Seron and why she isn't trying to get the black star dragon balls back from 17. And if you weren't you are now. Lol. Well she has a good reason for that and it will all be explained in the next chapter. 


	27. Family Portrait

  
  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way  
  
But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way  
  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way 

 The Backstreet Boys song came loud and clear threw the stereo's speaker for the millionth time. After only the first time the CD played the whole way through 17 was already contemplating ripping out his own ears. No big loss since he could easily be repaired after escaping a torture much worse than death. 

            17 was just visualizing the look of horror on Bra's face if he ever got his hands on her and tied her up and made her listen to country music over and over. 17 smirked at that thought but his smirk soon soured into a scowl when he heard the dooming sound of platform shoes approaching which haunted his dreams ever since he meet the princess.

            "Know all the words by heart 17?" Bra asked with a wicket smile standing before her prisoner. 

            "You won't be smiling after you realize I wasn't stupid enough to leave the black star dragon balls in the ship." 17 smirking thinking withholding the information of where he had hidden the dragon balls was his ticket out of there.

            "The dragon balls?" Bra tilted her head in confusion

"Oh yea. I had completely forgotten about them." Bra had one of her blonde moments.

            "How could you have forgotten about them? They're the reason all of this started!" 17 couldn't believe something so important could of slipped her mind.

            "Yea well I don't need them anymore." Bra shrugged not caring.

            "What do you mean you don't need them anymore? How else are you going to wish for immortality and to rule the universe?" 17 demanded thinking there must be something in this planet's atmosphere that was making Bra lose her senses.

            "Seron." Bra answered simply.

            "What?! That pretty boy elf? What is he going to do? Order his little puppets to find the rest of the dragon balls?" 17 scoffed knowing damn well that Kings always had their minions do their dirty work for them. (Or maybe Seron can turn Bra into and android like 17 did in my other fic Frozen Beauty) 

            "That's for me to know and you to drive yourself out of your circuit mind trying to find out." Bra smirked loving giving 17 hell for what he had done to her. 

17 still didn't know how Seron was going to grant Bra immortality without the use of the dragon balls, but everything else made sense. I mean why else would Bra have not ordered Seron to hunt 17 down to retrieve the dragon balls if she didn't have another alternative to get what she wanted.

            "And here I thought you were a hypocrite. I should of know you wouldn't marry without gaining something very valuable in the union." 17 laughed.

            "Say what you want _Android._" Bra said pronouncing the world "android" with vicious venom.

            "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm the one with the crown and power and you're the one behind bars." Bra smirked as she managed to get rid of the smug look on 17's face with that statement.

            "Well I'd love to stay here and continue to make you're life a living hell, but I have to go finish planning the Royal Ball being held in honor of the kingdoms new Queen. Me." Bra smiled perkily before turning around and walking up the stairs leaving 17 standing there mentally cursing the day he was turn into an android because if he wasn't he would kill himself just to end the misery Bra was causing him.

            "Hey Mia! Wuz up girl?" Bra greeted her formal maid like she would any of her friends back home. In fact Mia and Bra had become as close as her and her friends in earth. They hung out together and Bra told her all about her life back on earth and how she ended up there with the whole not really wanting to go to college or wanting to grow up. Then all about how she ended up teaming up with 17 and how he drove her nuts. 

Mia in return told her all about the kingdom and its history. She also acted as tour guide taking the new queen all around the kingdom. She even taught Bra how to ride her planet's version of horses. Which were basically what Earthlings would consider Unicorns because they were all white, with a silver horn coming out of the forehead, silver mane, and tiny wings on each one of their legs.  

            "Hey Mia. Who are these women?" Bra asked referring to the paintings of various women decorating the Royal Hall. She passed them every time on her way to and from her room and had always wanted to ask who they were, but never got around to it.

            "Oh. Them." Mia said softly looking up at what Bra was looking at.

            "They're um…" Mia began nervously.

            "They're portraits of my ancestors." Seron answered for her appearing behind them.

            "Really?" Bra asked unconvinced.

            "Yes. That is a portrait of my mother." Seron said pointing to the first portrait on the right of a young girl with long wavy black hair and silver eyes.

            "And that's a portrait of her mother." Seron pointed to the next one and so on.

            "Wow. You don't look anything like your mom." Bra commented looking from the picture to Seron then back again.

            "I took after my father." Seron answered.

            "Then where are all the pictures of your male ancestors?" Bra asked curious.

            "In another hall." Seron answered briskly.

            "Oh yes. You're gowns for The Royal Ball have arrived. That's why I came looking for you." Seron said before Bra could ask another question.

            "YAY!" Bra shrieked grabbing Mia and dragging her away with her, but before they turned the corner Mia didn't miss the warning look on the King's face. A look that said if she ever told Bra the truth about the pictures she would be killed.

Authors Note- So what is the awful truth? You'll just have to wait till next week to find out smirk .


	28. Deadly Secrets Revealed

            "How does this one look?" Bra asked for about the 100th time holding up a glittery Cinderella type lavender gown against her.

            "Perfect." Is the only thing 17 could swallow his pride to say.

            "How about this one?" Bra asked holding up a dark purple gothicish gown with corset laced up top.

            "Even hotter." 17 mumbled, forcing himself to say that hurt him more than any physical pain afflicted on him by all the Z fighters combined.

            "OH! I hate you!" Bra exclaimed storming off. The ball was tomorrow night and she was still torn between her two favorite dresses. She had gone down to the dungeon with a clothes rack full of the finest gowns made by the kingdoms most skilled tailors made specifically for the new Queen with intentions of torture, but it didn't work.

            17 smirked to himself once she had left his plan had worked like a charm. He knew Bra was only doing that with the hopes of annoying the hell out of him, so if he played along and acted like he wasn't annoyed that would piss her off more. Not letting her get to him got to her a million times worse.

            17 was about to return to his private dark little corner of his cell when he noticed the girl that he first ran into that had taken him to Bra was still there. 

            "17 you have to help me! Bra is in grave danger!" Mia said abruptly.

            "You're damn right she is. As soon as I get out of here I'm going to get her back for this." 17 swore bitterly.

            "It might be too late. She may already be dead." Mia exclaimed with genuine fear in her voice.

            "What are you talking about? She's the Queen. Seron's about to grant her immortality." 17 said sourly trying to imitate Bra.

            "That's what she thinks. But she has no idea about the dark secret that plagues this Kingdom. She has no idea Seron's using her to keep his own youth and immortality." Mia tried to convince 17 to the urgency of the situation.

            "Seron's using Bra?" 17 finally seemed interested.

            "Yes. Seron only married Bra to use her to keep his own youth and immortality." Mia repeated franticly expecting 17 to become worried or angry, but to her shock the android prisoner started laughing.

            "What? Why are you laughing? This is serious. I'm not lying. Its not funny." Mia tried to snap 17 out of his inappropriate laughing fit.

            "You're right. Its hilarious." 17 laughed even harder.     

            "I can't believe you! Bra was right about you! You are a heartless piece of junk!" Mia fumed turning the leave.

            "Wait just one second." 17 growled grabbing Mia's arm roughly through the cell bars preventing her from leaving.

            "Don't touch me!" Mia snapped showing her own tough side pulling her arm free from 17's grasp surprisingly with ease.

            "I'm sorry but you have to admit it's ironic since she claims to be doing that to him. Its almost poetic justice if you think about it." 17 finally calmed down.

            "I know she's not exactly a saint. She admits she can be mean and selfish and only care about herself at time. But even with all that she's a good person. She's the only one that's actually treated me like a person and not a servant. She's the only one that's even been nice to me. She is truly my first and only friend. And for that alone I can't let her suffer the same tragic fate all of King Serons's other wives have." Mia explained.

            "Other wives?" 17 asked his interest in the situation perking up.

            "Yes. King Seron is over 500 years old. And he's kept his youth and life by draining the lives of his wives. Every 20 years or so he has to remarry and slowly over the period of a year he slowly sucks the life out of his wives by consummating the marriage. I've seen what happens to the women unfortunate enough to be seduced by his good looks and promises of riches. And I refuse to let that happen to Bra." Mia confessed everything she knew that could cost her her life.

            "As much as I hate the spoiled little princess right now, I can't sit back and let Seron take her life." 17 admitted having a noble moment.

            "I'm in." 17 declared ready to play the unlikely role of knight in shinning armor.

Authors Note- 17's the good guy? Never thought I'd see the day. Wait. I'm writing this. Damn. Never thought I'd write the day. Anyways. Lol. Just have to add some drama to this fic.


	29. Breakout

"Good." Mia smiled thankful to have found help in the one person that might have a chance at saving Bra.

"King Seron is leaving at dawn tomorrow morning on official Royal matters and is not expected back until late tomorrow night for the ball. So then would be the prefect time for me to steal the dungeon key to set you free and tommorrow you can sneak into Queen Bra's chamber and tell her everything I have told you and take her away from here." Mia informed 17 as soon as he had agreed to help……..

"I hate 17! I wish I never meet that stupid pile of junk!" Bra fumed pacing back and forth pausing ever so often to check her gorgeous reflection in the mirror. Even in a simple long flowing purple silk nightgown and robe she looked good. And her husband agreed since he'd been trying for the past hour to get her into bed.

"But if you hadn't meet him then you wouldn't have ended up here with me." Seron smiled. Bra had to bite her tongue not to blurt out "I could live with that." So instead she kept pacing in silence pretending to be too deep in thought to respond.

"It doesn't matter now. What's done is done. It's all in the past. You just have to concentrate on your future. Which will begin anew tomorrow night after you're crown Queen of this planet." Seron tried to win her over.

"I guess you're right." Bra finally agreed getting tired of worrying about stupid 17. He wasn't worth the migraine she was getting from all of this.

"Now come to bed my beautiful queen." Seron smiled patting her side of the bed. Bra nodded talking off her rob and slipping under the covers before turning off the lights……….

Early Next Morning…

            "I got the key!" Mia announced a little to loudly.

            "Shhhh!" 17 hissed hoping the guards hadn't heard that. By the sounds of it they didn't.

"Okay, but just how are we going to get past the guards." 17 asked.

"Quiet simple actually." Mia stated opening the drawstring pouch (not purse. There! Happy Ash?) she was carrying with her and pulling out what 17 immediately recognized as Bra's smoke bombs.

King Seron had confiscated them from Bra the night he had caught her breaking into the treasure room. However, taken by her beauty and fiery spirit King Seron had decided to make her his new bride instead of his prisoner. Once they had been married in an extravagant wedding ceremony he had return all her personal possession to her, which she kept in a silver box which she had also showed her new friend. The moment Mia had concluded the only way to save her friend was to break out her old partner she had stolen the smoke bombs to use in the breakout.

17 stood back as Mia used the dungeon key, which she had also borrowed from the Queen to unlock the cell door. Not wanting to be just a damsel being saved 17 decided to take matters into his own hands as soon as he was out and took the smoke bombs from Mia and threw them himself. Before Mia could protest the android pushed her behind him to prevent her from inhaling any of the powerful smoke. But as soon as the guards were out cold Mia once again took charge.

"This way! Hurry!" Mia ordered walking the opposite way of the exit stairs.

"But that's the wrong way." 17 followed just to catch up and correct her.  

"Not to the secret passageway that leads directly to the royal chamber." Mia informed leading the way to a back door that appeared to lead to another cell, but in reality it lead to a secret hidden passage way that lead from the royal chambers to an emergency exit in the back of the castle in case of a surprise attack.

"You think you can take these things off of me?" 17 asked referring to the Ki equalizing cuffs as soon as they were safely in the hall of the hidden passageway.

"Um. No. You see Bra told me all about you and that you can't be trusted. So I think its best that you can't use power blasts and stuff." Mia answered truthfully walking down the dimly lit hall. After a few moments of silent 17 decided to try to use his charm to get out of the cuffs.

"Nice dress. " 17 smiled slyly.

            "Its not a dress! They're traditional robes!" Mia snapped furious. Obviously 17 smooth words and guy tricks weren't going to work on this spunky girl.

            "I can understand needing me for my power, but why not just tell Bra what you told me. I'm sure once you did she would be furious and blast Seron into another dimension." 17 changed the subject.

            "I'm sure she would, but you see if King Seron ever found out I was the one that told Bra all his secrets he'd kill me." Mia explained with fear in her voice.

            "Yea. But I'm sure Bra wouldn't let anything happen to you. She'd take you with her and help you out." 17 was actually vouching for the Saiyan Princess character.

            "Even so. I can't risk it. I can't leave my home or family or put them in any kind of danger." Mia resisted stopping before another secret door.

            "This door leads to the Royal Chamber. I've told you everything I know and have brought you this far. Now you're own your own." Mia gave her last words of wisdom to which 17 nodded in understanding.

            "Good luck." Mia smiled before returning back the way they had come.

Authors Note – So 17's stand at the doorstep back into Bra's life. What is he going to do? Hmmmm. I don't know if I want to tell smirk


	30. Walking Away

            "With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slipping under." Bra sang to herself as she did her makeup in front of her vanity mirror. She was brushing her hair when she noticed the handles to the double doors of her walk in closet begin to turn.

            "Well look who finally came out of the closet." Bra smirked as 17 stepped out from behind the doors.

            "Shut up Princess." 17 snapped angrily trying to free himself from one of her dresses he had gotten tangled up in trying to get out of there.

            "Its okay 17. I'm not here to judge." Bra laughed.

            "You won't be laughing after you hear what I have to say." 17 glared.

            "Try me." Bra challenged never taking her eyes off her reflection.

            "It looks like King Seron has played you. He's over 500 years old." 17 decided to start with the part he thought would get to Bra the worse.

            "So?" Bra shrugged.

"What do you mean so? He's over 500 years old! I've heard about girls who like older man but this is ridicules." 17 couldn't believe Bra didn't find that at all wrong.

 "I'm going to be immortal soon. So when he's 2,000 and I'm 1,500 its not going to matter now is it?" Bra argued with only a twisted logic she could come up with.

             "Do you know how he's been able to keep his youth and life that long?" 17 tried a different angle.

            "Of course. By using some ancient royal magic spell that calls upon the life-force of the planet and universe." Bra answered.

            "Wrong. He does it by seducing his brides and sucking the life out of them slowly." 17 informed.

            "Brides?" that seemed to have gotten Bra's attention.

            "Yes. Brides. As in plural. As in many. You know those paintings hanging in the main hall of all those women? Those are his past wives he married then killed." 17 went off.

            "No they're not. Seron told me they're portraits of his ancestors." Bra quoted.

            "And you believed him?" 17 asked shocked at how naive she was being.

            "Why shouldn't I?" Bra asked.

            "Because he's lying to you!" 17 raised his voice in frustration.

            "Oh so I'm suppose to believe you who's betrayed me how many times now instead of him?" Bra demanded to which 17 stayed quiet.

            "You're just jealous." Bra accused.

            "Jealous? Of what? I don't know what has you so blind, if it's the crown he's given you, the promise of eternal youth and beauty, or his long blonde hair, but whatever it is you're not thinking clearly." 17 lectured all the while Bra just brushed her long hair as she did whenever she could.

            "Can't you see he's been deceiving you since the moment you first meet?" 17 held back from grabbing Bra and shaking that into her. He refrained from it only to save himself from being a hypocrite since he himself had essentially done the same.

            "17 I don't have time for this. I'm totally exhausted." Bra yawned about to fall asleep right there and then.

            "That's because Seron's sucking your life from you!" 17 tried to argued.

            "No. It's because I've been having a bad case of insomnia worrying about this ball and am completely sleep deprived." Bra reasoned.

            "You know what? Here!" Bra said throwing something at 17.

            "What the hell is this?" 17 demanded looking at the strange hand held electronic.

            "The controls to the space ship. Take it and go. Leave. Go and don't ever come back." Bra said taking a key out of her jewelry box and using it to unlock the cuffs on his wrist freeing him from the Ki equalizer.

            "We've already caused each other enough pain and misery." Bra said not having the energy to get into one of their legendary fights.

            17 looked at the device and then at Bra. He would never understand what he saw in her eyes that day, but it was something honest and genuine for once.

            "Fine." Was all 17 said before he walked out the doors and out of Bra's life forever.

I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away  
  
sometimes some people get me wrong  
when it's something I've said or done  
sometimes you feel there is no fun  
that's why you turn and run  
but now I truly realize   
some people don't wanna compromise  
well I saw them with my own eyes spreading those lies  
and well I don't wanna live my life too many sleepless nights  
not mentioning the fights I'm sorry to say lady  
  
I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away from the troubles in my life  
I'm walking away oh to find a better day  
I'm walking away

Authors Note - plays Craig Davis "I'm Walking Away" in the background

            .


	31. Locked Away Secret

            "Stupid Android." Bra fumed brushing her hair a little harder than normal. She couldn't help it she was so mad. Everything was going fine until 17 came back. Why couldn't he had just stayed away. Saved both of them a lot of grief. I guess they both really like the drama. But Bra was ready to end the drama. Ready to forget all about the malfunctioning android that made her life miserable and stick it out with Seron who did everything she said.

            "Stupid 17's just jealous. He can't except the fact that he's been replaced." Bra spoke out loud rationalizing that as the only possible reason he would make up such an elaborate lie about Seron to get her back.

"Where the hell is my crown?!" Bra demanded slamming her brush down on the dresser making the whole vanity mirror shake. She was to angry to remember she was the only there. She had given Mia and her other servants the day off to prepare for the ball.

Even though the stereotype royal enjoyed having everything done for them, Bra was the kind of girl that wanted to do her own hair and makeup. Not necessarily because she was independent but because she didn't trust anyone else to do.

            "If you want something done right. You've got to do it yourself." Was another saying Bra lived by.

            Bra scanned the room but did not see her crown anywhere. Someone must have moved it. And if there was something the new Queen hated was when someone would move something she put in a particular place for a particular reason. Whenever she wasn't wearing her prized crown she had it laying on a purple silk pillow on her vanity where she could see it. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it was missing.

            "Whoever moved it is soooooo fired!" Bra swore getting up and starting her search for it. So many servants took care of the royal chamber that it would be faster for her to look for it than try to track down all the servants and ask them if they moved it.

            Bra began by going thru all the drawers that belonged to her. When she didn't find it there she moved to Seron's side of the room and began searching through his belongings. She had search all the drawers except the top one on his nightstand next to where he slept.

            "What the hell?" Bra exclaimed when she went to open it and discovered to her shock that it was locked.

            "Why is it locked? What is he hiding in here he doesn't want me to see?" Bra wondered going into snooping wife mode without realizing it. And Dende knows she'd never admit to the feeling of "How dare he hide something from me? I'm his wife damn it!"

            Bra smirked while she powered up slightly and pointed to the lock on the drawer. Effortlessly she shot a small ki blast destroying the lock instantly.

            "Who needs a key when you're a Saiyan." Bra smirked opening the drawer.

            "Omg!" Bra gasped as she saw what Seron was hiding.

Authors Note- What's in Seron's drawer? I guess you'll have to wonder till I update. But take your best guess. If you guess right you'll get a prize. It can be a cookie or a plushie of your fav anime hottie. 


	32. Dear Diary

            "It can't be what I think it is." Bra shook her head as she looked down and inside Seron's locked drawer. Hesitantly she reached inside.

            "Omg it is what I think it is." Bra gasped pulling out what her husband had been trying to hide from her.

            "I can't believe he has this." Bra whispered still unable to accept what she was holding in her hands.

            "He has a Diary!" Bra busted up laughing as she flipped through the pages of Seron's black leather bounded book with his royal family's emblem engraved on it in gold and jewels.

            "What could that pretty boy possible have to write about?" Bra wondered after she forced herself to stop laughing. She decided to find out and sat down on the edge of the bed and flipped to a random page. What she read changed everything……..

_It's true. I didn't want to believe it, but it's happening. _

_The spell is starting to lose its power. _

_The time period between feedings is decreasing slowly every time._

_I remember when I first began this ritual I could go fifty or more years with only the life of one bride. _

_But now I must wed more frequently._

_It's only been thirty years since I drain the life of my most recent queen and already my hair is starting to turn gray. _

_My flawless face is starting to show lines of wrinkles._

_This can't be!_

_I must find stronger brides. _

_Young strong girls of other races. _

_Perhaps that will buy me more time. _

Bra read each line slowly letting the severity of what she was reading sink into her. Even though the proof was right in front of her she still couldn't believe it. She went on to read more of the same until finally she came to terms with the awful truth.

17 was right. The android was actually telling the truth.

"He wasn't lying. He really was trying to save me" Bra whispered as a sandstorm of emotion took over her. She was angry. Angry at Seron for deceiving her, but more angry at herself for letting herself be deceived so easily. Angry at 17 for being right.

Then heart-breaking sadness. Sadness for the countless young girls that had fallen victim to Seron's wicket games. But that sadness melted back into anger, which then slowly boiled into fury.

"I'll kill him!" Bra screamed standing up and throwing the diary across the room with such force it left a dent in the wall.

"I'll rip him to shreds then burn those shreds." Bra fumed. She had never been more furious in her life. Not even the time Trunks put peroxide in her shampoo and conditioner turning her into a blonde. s

            "I'll show him." Bra declared storming over to her walk in closet and heading straight to the very back where she hid her own secrets.

            "I'll teach him not to prey on innocent girls." Bra swore pulling out a silver box and opening it ever so gently for what rested inside was of the most importance and sacred to her people.

            "I'll make him wish he never messed with the Saiyan Princess." Bra declared taking out the flame shaped dagger which glowed red in her hand reacting to her Saiyan power.

Authors Note- I think its time for Bra to lay the smack down on Mr. Pretty Blonde Elf.


	33. Bloody Dagger

            It took every ounce of Bra's will power not to blast Seron into another dimension the second she saw him sitting on his throne with a smug look on his face.

            "Keep smiling pretty boy." Bra thought through clenched teeth she forced into a smile. She would of loved nothing else than to pull out the Royal Saiyan dagger, hold it with both hands above her head and stab Seron in the back as he bowed before her. The only thing that stopped her was the thought of how much better it was going to feel to stab him in the heart and see the look on his face as she did.

            Then before he could breath his last breath she was going to destroy his precious kingdom. The whole planet would burn for what they had done to so many innocent girls and tried to make her suffer the same fate.

            Bra's plans of revenge were interrupted by Seron's voice asking her to dance. If this had been any other time and place she would have been more than happy to be out on the dance floor busting a groove. But it was not her kind of music and certainly she rather being killing Seron than dancing with him. But in order for everything to go as planned she would have to suffer a little longer and endure his presences in order to not give any hints that she was on to him.

            So with the fake smile still on her gorgeous face Bra took her husband's hand and allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor. Her power level unconsciously increased when he placed his hands on her to begin dancing to the medieval waltz. His touch made her skin crawl.

            Lucky for her Seron seemed to fit the stereotype found on earth about dumb blondes because he didn't seem to notice anything wrong. That or maybe he didn't have the ability to sense power levels. Either way it was for the best since even with her acting skills she had perfect on her parents and others to get what she wanted Bra couldn't mask her displeasure as much as she would like.

            Fortunately Seron wasn't much of a dancer and got bored with it after only two painfully long songs. It seemed he was in more of a rush as he lead his queen back to their thrones.

            Bra stood next to Seron in silence as he made some formal speech introducing her as the kingdoms new queen. But she was to engrossed in calculating the optimal moment to strike to hear a single word he said. Without really thinking or being aware of what she was doing she knelt down before Seron so he could place the gold crown on her head.

            Bra was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and finally the moment she been craving all night came.

            "Arise my beautiful queen and stand before your kingdom." Seron beckoned offering his hand, which Bra took lightly.

            "Arise for you are now their queen and mine forever." Seron made the deadly mistake of speaking those chauvinistic words.

            "Never." Bra growled tightening her grip on Seron's hand to the point of crushing the very bones.

            "Ah! What?" Seron gasped as the unbearable pain registered.

            "I belong to NO ONE!" Bra growled and with flash like speed she pulled the flame dagger she had hidden in the back of her corset and stabbed Seron in the heart. If he even had one that is.

            "Just like all those girls you killed didn't belong to you." Bra said in a frightening tone as she stepped forward and pressed the dagger Seron's was slightly slumped over and resting on deeper into his chest. He was in too much shock and pain to even begin to try to say anything let alone fight back.

            "And now I'm going to make damn sure you or your people will never hurt another person every again." Bra swore powering up as she pulled the dagger roughly out of Seron.

If everyone else even knew what was going on they were to shocked to do anything, but the sight of their King bleeding before them with their new outsider queen standing before him holding a dagger dripping in blood and a sadistic look on her face caused them to finally jump into action.

But it was much to late. Before they could even draw their swords Bra had already said the two words that ended Seron's rein of terror.

"You may have been able to get away with using your good looks to deceive others in this life but I'll make sure you won't go to hell with them." Bra declared slashing Seron across his face several time destroying his looks.

"FINAL FLASH!" Bra screamed and with that single powerful blast she sent Seron to hell.

Authors Note- Bra's finally realized the truth and put an end to Seron. But is this the end of Bra's galaxy adventure?


	34. A Flicker of Darkness

"Show off." 17 thought as he walked in just in time to see Bra stab Seron in the heart with her prize Saiyan dagger then dramatically stab him deeper before executing her finishing move.

            17 took the moment to lean back against the wall and cross his arms impressed. He couldn't believe he actually rushed back expecting to find Bra in distress. If anything he should of learned from the Zarbon episode that if anyone needed saving it would be Bra's enemy.

            "What a princess." 17 shook his head actually finding himself drawn to her. He wasn't sure if in some twisted sadistic way watching her kill someone made him really miss his murderous past. All those evil thoughts quickly dissipated as he saw the young elf girl that had set him free with the mission to save Bra rush over to the newly crowned queen.

            He didn't know why but by the look on Bra's face and the state of rage she was in he suspected she wasn't exactly going to greet her friend with a warm hug. In fact he feared much worse as Bra was known to be more than a little paranoid and assume the worst. Before 17 could get past the still frozen in their spot on lookers it was already to late.

            The formal killer could do nothing other than watch as Bra powered up even more and turned viciously on Mia. The castle began to crumble under the incredible power Bra was exuding as she cut Mia's throat with one quick and deadly slash. It was almost too hard for even 17 to stomach which was saying a lot since he had killed hundreds and watch them slowly die in agony begging for mercy before him.

            But the circumstance surrounding this killing was different. The look of hurt and betrayal on the young elf girls face was heat breaking. The fact that he could not find any sort of emotion other than rage on the face of the Saiyan Princess was also unnerving. For a fading second he thought he sensed joy and pleasure radiate from Bra at the moment of killing others. But as soon as that came it went, and a glimpse of the old Bra the one that would rather spend the whole day shopping for the newest clothes, or all night clubbing than ever fight shined through.

            It was like Bra had been in a trance of anger as she killed Seron and then overlapped on her attacking Mia, and as if someone had snapped their fingers or rang a magical bell that she seemed to have been snapped out of it. Bra looked almost frightened as she dropped the bloody dagger that was in her hand. As it fell to the blood smeared ground it landed with a loud clatter that one could of sworn it had been herd throughout the universe.

            One could see the tears start to build up in the princess's deep blue eyes as she looked at her friend and saw blood begin to sneak through her fingers as she had her hands to her throat. The look of horror on Bra's face as she watched her friend gasp for life was almost enough to tug at 17's circuit strings.

            However there was no time for the warm and fuzzy feelings to sink into the android because the royal guards had finally realized what the hell was going on and were making a dash for the murderous queen. Bra was too much in shock to even notice the onslaught about to descend upon her. The knights had drawn their swords and were about to strike and surely kill the young queen when out of nowhere 17 appeared.

            "Energy Field." 17 powered up using his Ki to form a protective barrier around himself, Bra and the dying Mia sending the charging knights crashing back.

            "Bra." 17 tried to get the dazed beauty's attention.

            "Bra!" 17 said more aggressively grabbing the girl by the shoulders and shaking her. The semi-reformed android who had never struck a female since he was wished back after being absorbed by Cell was seriously considering it out of desperation. He had to get Bra out of her new trance.

They didn't have much time. The castle was about to collapse, but if fate was as twisted and against him as he believe it was, not before the knights got to them and defiantly not before they could summon the galaxy police.

            It was because of these factors that 17 had to do whatever it took to get Bra out of her state of confusion and off that planet. He raised his hand and was about the physical force her out of it when he got a better idea. One that wouldn't leave him bruised and beaten afterwards.

            "Bra! Did you hear? A new five story super mall is about to have their grand opening and you're its guest of honor." 17 blurted out.

            "Huh? What?" Bra finally looked over at him.

            "I can't believe that worked." 17 inwardly felt shame for stooping to that level and even more ashamed it had actually worked.

            "17! What the hell are you doing here?" Bra asked shocked yet honestly happy to see him given the predicament she was currently trapped in.

            "Saving you." 17 confessed and before the stubborn princess could protest he grabbed her by the hand and began leading her on their escape.

Authors Note-  Are Bra's Saiyan instincts to kill and be evil finally taken over?


	35. A Moment To Late

They were half way out the castle when Bra finally came completely around. She stopped in the middle of totally destruction and scowled. She remembered everything, her temporary state of confusion and regret was replaced by the same anger that had fueled her murderous rampage. With a look of determination to finish what she started Bra pulled away from 17's hold and prepared to blast the entire kingdom into oblivion.

"Bra! Stop!" 17 tried to calm her down stepping in front of her as a preventive shield.

"Move it Android! I'm going to kill everyone in this pathetic kingdom that deceived me and tried to end my life!" Bra fumed and for a flickering moment 17 could of sworn he witnessed Bra's eyes burning red and her hair flash a golden color.

"These people are innocent! The only one that wronged you here was Seron."17 tried to reason, but it was proving pointless.

"17 I know now that you were telling the truth and I thank you for trying to warn me, but I have to finish this." Bra said holding out her hand ready for her attack.

"Final…….." Bra powered up preparing to take out everything and everyone that stood in the way of accomplishing her revenge and that included 17.

"Mia was the one that told me everything!" 17 blurted out as a last resort and it paid off as he instantly felt Bra's power level fluctuate. He had managed to stall momentarily, he just hoped it was enough time to explain everything.

"Mia helped me escape in order to warn you. She wanted to save you from the same tragic demise the other queens meet." 17 revealed the most crucial piece information. The one fact he hoped would stop her.

"Oh my god." Bra gasped as the reality of her actions hit her full force.

"What have I done?" Bra whispered looking over at her true friend who she had tried to kill under the false notion she had betrayed her.

"Oh no Mia!" Bra tried to rush over to her friend who was holding on for dear life. She might still be able to right her wrong by saving her.

"Bra no!" 17 grabbed onto her holding her back causing a falling piece of concrete ceiling to miss her by centimeters.

"Let me go! I have to save her!" Bra screamed breaking free only to get closer to the gruesome scene that played out before her in slow motion. The only way she could of gotten to her friend in time to save her from the falling pillared was if she had known instant transmission.

Since she didn't Bra could only scream in horror as the falling pillar broke away from the rest of the castle and fell on the still breathing Mia, crushing her.

"Mia!" Bra screamed running over to the pile of rumble that covered where the throne used to stand.

"Mia hold on!" Bra pleaded as she dug at the gravel to make a way to grab onto the pillar. The warrior race descendant tried with all her strength to lift the massive monument off of her friend.

"What the?" Bra couldn't believe she couldn't get the pillar to budge even the tiniest bit.

Why did she feel so weak? Was it because she had used so much power in her Final Flash to finish off Seron? These question plagued Bra's mind as she tried without success to rescue Mia.

"Bra! Let's go! We have to get out of her before the Galaxy Police arrive!" 17 pulled at the devastated princess.

"No! I have to save Mia!" Bra fought, dead set on getting her friend out of there no matter what it took.

"It's no use. She's dead." 17 almost hated being the bearer of bad news but it was the truth and he knew Bra had to accept that even if it was excruciatingly painful or even if the psychological scars were going to be deep and difficult to heal.

"Shut up!" Bra fumed standing up and turning on 17 with a look on her face that made him flinch. It was the only time the android had actually believed she was serious and would go through with her threats.

"This is all your fault!" Bra accused since it was easier to blame someone else than admit guilt.

"If you hadn't stopped me I could of saved her!" Bra yelled stepping up to 17 tricking herself into believe that if he hadn't held her back she could of gotten to Mia before the pillar fell on her.

"Why did you stop me? I could of saved her!" Bra repeated punching 17 in the chest with the little energy she had left.

"Even if you had she would of still died. She had lost to much blood." 17 tried to reason not realizing that probably wasn't the best thing to say at the moment. But then again the android didn't have a consoling program built into him.

"How can you say that?" Bra demanded appalled.

"I hate you!" Bra swore when he didn't respond. 17 didn't fight back as Bra cursed him with every swear word she knew then resorting to just calling him a bastard over and over as she punched him but didn't even begin to put a dent in his artificially reengineered body.

"She's not dead!" Bra argued wanting with all her heart to make everyone and herself believe that, but the tears building up in her aqua blue eyes told a different story.

"She can't be dead" Bra sobbed no longer having the strength to pull away from 17 who took her in his arms and actually hugged her.

"I killed my friend." Bra finally couldn't hold back her guilt filled emotions and broke down in hysterical crying. 17 never having seen anyone cry over killing another couldn't process the significant of it. So he just stood there and held her.

"Bra? What's wrong?" 17 asked looking down as he felt her body go limp against him. It appeared she had passed out. From what, 17 couldn't be certain. His initial suspicion was not a good one. He remembered how Seron killed his wife and concluded that he most have drain some life from Bra and left her so weak

"Great. Just great." 17 cursed under his breath as he was forced to pick up the unconscious princess and carry her out. It might have been for the best. If she was awake she might have tried to fight him off in order to stay and try to save people. But as 17 looked back on the chaos and destruction he knew that there would be few, if any survivors.

Authors Note- Wow Bra and 17 actually had a moment. Sort of. But will Bra be able to live with what she's done?


	36. Say It Ain't So

"Officer Son we've found some survivors." Assistant Private Investigator Demo reported to the rookie officer. Goten had excelled at the academy to such a high extent that the Galaxy Police Commissioner himself had personally appointed him head of the Dragon Ball robbery case.

However, many question this decision saying Goten's Saiyan heritage and familiarity with the Dragon Balls was biased. That he had moved up the ladder faster than he should and his father's reputation weighed heavier in the decision than merit alone.

Even if it was a case of who you know instead of what you know Goten had proven himself being able to track the robbers to that planet even if it came a few hours too late.

"I'll be right there." Goten nodded over to his partners who were working to find any clues among the rumble before following Demo to the room they had set up as a temporary place to treat the injured and question the survivors.

"That's him over there." Demo pointed out a young elf boy sitting in a far corner. The boy was pretty banged up, having bloody bandages over his torn shirt, arms, and face. His clothes were severely tattered.

Officer Goten approached the young boy cautiously knowing from experience that victims of a tragedy of this magnitude more often than not suffered from severe trauma. He hoped the boy was in the right state of mind to answer his question accurately. Hopefully with this witnesses help he would be able to bring the criminal or criminals who committed this sin to justice.

"Hi. I'm Goten. I was wondering if I could ask you what happened?" Goten said softly leaving the formalities of title and police business out of it in order to make the situation the least intimidating.

It didn't work. The boy remained seated looking down as if too afraid to look up and face the terrifying surroundings. Goten knelt before the boy and waited a while before trying again for his presence seem to make the boy nervous, but given what he just lived through no one would blame him for being a little shell shocked.

"Please. I need your help. I want to find the person that did this, but I can't unless you tell me who did this." Goten kept his voice gentle and almost brotherly as he spoke to the child. Still the boy did not respond. The only way Goten even knew the boy was aware of him was when he flinched and pulled back when he tried to put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm here to help. I want to help you and everyone else, but I can't do that unless you tell me who did this." Goten tried again but to no avail. Frustrated he shook his head with a disappointed sigh before standing up. Usually he would have plenty of patience to help a scared witness cope with the trauma being a Son after all, but this was an urgent case.

Not because it was his first big case or that he had to prove himself to the skeptics that thought he got the job based on name, but because it hit close to home. He refused to believe the theories that the criminals had to be someone familiar with the dragon balls and had to posse the capability to find them so quickly. Although the universe was vast the number of people that actually knew the true power of the dragon balls was still limited to the Z fighters and their families. And there was only one unaccounted for.

Goten forced himself to not even consider that a possibility as he turn to look for another witness to interrogate. There had to be at least one other survivor conscious and well enough to answer his question. He was about to ask Demo about it when the boy whispers something a normal person wouldn't have heard, but thanks to his heighten Saiyan hearing he was able to make out "The queen."

"What did you say?" Goten asked turning back to the boy to make sure he had heard correctly.

"The queen did this." The boy repeated still barely above a whisper never diverting his attention from the floor, which he had been staring at since he had be rescued from beneath the destruction and placed there by one of the other officers who had also tended to his wounds.

"Your queen did this?" Goten kneeled before the boy again.

"Yes." The boy nodded choking back tears. It was obviously killing him to relive the annihilation. As much as his good heart and sensitive side was telling Goten to back off and give him a minute the detective and sense of duty in him told him to press on.

"Can you tell me the Queen's name?" Goten asked to which the boy answered by shaking his head.

"Well can you describe her?" Goten tried a different angle since he figured perhaps the boy was a simple stable boy or kitchen servant and was only permitted to refer to the queen as her Majesty.

"She did not look like us." The boy began slowly. Goten allowed him all the time he needed to compose himself enough to continue.

"She did not have ears like us or the same hair color as us. She was not one of us. She was not from here." The boy continued never facing Goten.

"What color was her hair?" Goten asked afraid of the answer, but well aware that the next word out of the boys mouth could turn everything upside down.

"Purple." The boy spoke and with that everything changed. Goten bolted from the room a million things racing through his mind.

"It's a big universe. There has to be lots of girls with purple hair. She can't be the only one with purple hair. Purple isn't even her natural hair color." Goten kept obsessing internally as he past by the royal hall. The distraught Saiyan was too caught up in getting to his captain to compare notes and if Dende was on his side his boss would tell him all the other witness had given different testimonies. He was wishing for that so hard he almost missed the most important piece evidence.

Goten stopped dead in his track before the only portrait that remained standing. The newly hung portrait was slightly burned on the bottom right corner and was slightly crooked, but there was no mistaking who the portrait was of. The facial features were flawless, the figure unmistakable, and the smirk one of a kind.

"No." Goten fought slumping over leaning against the wall where the picture hung and pounding on it with his fist not out of anger, but sadness. Overwhelmed by shock of this event Goten fell back onto the floor then looked up and asked the heavens to say it wasn't so.

Authors Note- Wow a whole chapter without Bra in it. And to think I think its one of my best chapters yet with the most detail and emotions. Kinda ironic huh?


	37. Past's Punishment

Bra slowly opened her eyes, flinching, as the first thing she felt was a pounding migraine. It felt like the universe's worst hangover. Not that the fashion princess would know anything about that. She never touched alcohol in her life, well not until that whole Zarbon incident. But from what she heard from her brother and dad, Saiyans couldn't really get drunk anyways. They had yet to find or make a hard liquor strong enough.

"Uhhh. What happened?" Bra asked still dazed and confused. The last thing she remembered was fighting with 17. But then again when wasn't she?

"About time you woke up." Came an unmistakable overly cocky voice.

"Even I didn't think you needed that much beauty sleep." 17 insulted as he put down the wrench he'd been using to fix the ship's engine and picked up a rag to clean his greased stained hand.

"Bite me android." Bra snapped.

"You say that all the time. Can't you think of a better comeback?" 17 asked walking over to her.

"Eh shove it." Was the best Bra could think of in her current state sitting up excepting to find herself tucked into her nice soft bed.

"Hey!" Bra cried out as she touched the cold hard surface of the very uncomfortable stone like bench she had been laying on.

"Why aren't I in my bed?" Bra demanded phasing into unhappy princess mode.

"And why the hell am I outside?" Bra questioned noticing her surroundings and being displeased with them. Being a city girl she hated nature.

"Because if you'd stop being self involved for two seconds you'd see that the engine over heated causing major damage to the ships system" 17 tried to explain.

"So?" Bra shrugged living up to her reputation of being major bitchy first thing when waking up.

"I'm sorry I thought you would prefer not suffocating in your sleep from the smoke that filled your room after the engine broke down. My bad. But if you want I can put you back." 17 said his usually cool and uncaring voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yea well did you have to put me on this stupid rock?" Bra said that being the only thing she could complained about since 17 got her on the whole kind of saving her life by getting her out of her room while she was unconscious.

"You should be thanking me for being nice enough to cut down a boulder to make you that primitive bed. It was either that or the dirt bug infested ground princess." 17 countered knowing all too well that Bra hated the outdoors and the mere idea of camping made her run and hide.

"You could have just brought my bed out here." Bra brought up a valid argument.

"Gee. The thought never crossed my mind." 17 lied. It was true he was nice enough to not make the pampered princess suffer sleeping on the ground, but definitely not nice enough to not make her rough it out and suffer just a tad.

"Wait a minute. " Bra spoke up something dawning on her as she clutched the blanket that had been covering her tightly around her for the night air was cold.

"How did the ship break down? It's a Capsule Corps ship. Capsule Corp stuff doesn't break." Bra went off proud of her family's company products having the highest rating in manufacturing.

"Especially one designed and built by my grandfather." Bra added the fact that Dr. Briefs was considered by many to be the most brilliant scientist of his time.

"Well maybe Seron ordered the ship to be sabotaged in fear of you ever trying to use it to escape." 17 shrugged never giving the possibility much thought.

At the mere mention of the name Seron all the memories of the last few weeks her subconscious had probably blocked out came crashing into her mind in a series of lighting quick flashes of images.

But she wasn't just seeing them in her head it was as if she was transported into the memory to relive those awful memories as a third person witness. In a blink of an eye her current nature surroundings darkened and were replaced by a treasure room. She saw herself and 17 break into the castle in order to find the fifth black star dragonball and felt the same outrage as she saw her past self being abandoned by her so called partner left to take the fall.

She watched as her past self was left to take the fall and felt the same fear of being caught. It was hard to witness knowing what she knew now about Seron to watch her past self flirt with the King. The present princess wanted to strangle her formal self for agreeing to marry King Seron in exchange for his secret to eternal youth and beauty. Standing there reliving that she couldn't believe how blinded by her greed for her ultimate goal she was.

Then with another thunderous flash she was in the royal chamber gossiping with Mia after she had married Seron and they had become the best of friend. It was too much to bare that she had to turn away for fear of breaking down in tears.

"Ah!" Bra cried out in pain as more memory clips hit her. She saw herself capturing 17 one second only to have him escape to warn her about Seron's true intentions the next. She wished this was like time traveling where she could interact with the past and change the future.

If it was so then she would of gladly swallowed her pride and told her stubborn self to believe 17 then maybe things would of turned out differently. But since it wasn't to be history repeated itself and she didn't head 17's warning only to later discover the truth by reading Seron's secret diary. She would of even stopped herself from killing Seron if that meant not killing Mia. But without the ability to communicate with her formal self she could only stand by as past Bra decided to kill Seron.

"No!" Bra screamed as she was forced to watch herself kill Seron, but the worst punishment was having to see herself kill Mia because she thought she was an accomplice. She fought back tears the same tears she had before when 17 told her Mia had been innocent but it was tragically much too late to save her.

"Noooooo!" Bra screamed closing her eyes and holding her head as if to get the disturbing images out of her head. But even though she couldn't see what was happening she felt the tortuous overwhelming sense of guilt.

"Bra! Snap out of it!" 17 shook the hysterical princess trying to get her out of her trance. He could only imagine the horrors she was experiencing. A conscious was a terrible thing to have. Fortunately for him Dr. Gero never installed one making him the perfect killing machine. One without remorse for the lives he ended.

"I have to go back." Bra exclaimed finally opening her eyes only to meet those of 17 who she felt was partially responsible for everything.

"I have to right my wrong!" Bra declared breaking away from 17 and running towards to ominous dark forest.

Authors Note- Looks like Bra's still one of the good guys. But for how long?


	38. Confession of a Saiyan Princess

"Bra you can't!" 17 said grabbing Bra's arm and forcefully pulling her back to and against him.

"Get your metal hands off me! I'm warning you! I won't let you stop be again!" Bra struggled to get away but 17's hold on her was too strong. The powerful princess couldn't understand it, she had always been able to get out of 17's holds before, but now it was like she was completely powerless against him.

"Has he gotten stronger?" Bra wondered as she tried unsuccessfully to gather the strength to fight him off.

"Maybe he found some factory on some advanced planet to upgrade him" Bra thought ruling out the odds of gaining such an increase in power level in such a short time period with training alone. Unless of course he found something equivalent to the time chamber of Kami's lookout that permitted him to get a year's worth of training in one day.

"Fear the heel android!" Bra fumed stomping on 17's foot with her deadly spike stiletto heel since she just so happened to still be wearing her coronation gown. 17 didn't dare even contemplate the idea of changing her out of it, not because he wasn't a baka hentai at time, or feared the repercussion of his actions. No it was because he refused to let the conceited princess have the pleasure of thinking he wanted her.

"Bra! Listen to me!" 17 raised his voice turning Bra around to face him.

"We're not even on Seron's planet anymore. There's nothing you can do." 17 shook her by the shoulders as if trying to get that through to her.

"Then I'll fly back there." Bra refused to admit defeat.

"With what ship? It's broken." 17 put a dent in her plans.

"Then I'll fix it." Bra proclaimed and no sooner than the words left her mouth did she realized how improbable that sounded. She didn't know how to fix a ship. In fact she hated technology at times. But she didn't hate anything more than the technological innovational marvel that stood before her.

"I should have listened to my mom and grandpa when they tried to teach me the basic 101 on Capsule Corps inventions." Bra sighed as she once again felt the little energy in her give way and she collapsed in 17's arm.

"Not again." 17 mumbled as he caught her just in time and held her up.

"Why do I still feel so weak? I should have regained my energy by now." Bra placed a hand to her forehead to see if she was sick and running a fever.

"I don't know. Maybe because Seron slowly drained your life every time you slept with him." 17 thought sarcastically but showed some sign of chivalrous when he wisely chose to keep his comments to himself as to not upset the already distressed girl. 17 looked down and caught a single tear stream down Bra's super model face and finally snapped.

"Why the hell are you crying?" 17 demanded furious.

"Huh? What?" Bra whipped away her tear being caught completely off guard.

"You're a Saiyan for heaven sakes! Saiyans don't cry!" 17 went off on the perplexed princess. Bra looked at him with wide eyes full of confusion. She didn't know what to say because she had no idea why he did a total 180 and was saying all those things.

"What would your father say if he saw you like this." 17 sunk to the lowest level. It was a cheap blow to use Vegeta knowing how much Bra loved him being a total daddy's girl.

"Shut the hell up android. Don't you dare bring my dad into this. You know nothing about him!" Bra fought back her voice dripping with venom.

"I know he used to be one of the worst villains in history. That he killed millions of innocent people throughout the universe and destroyed countless planets sometimes just for the fun of it." 17 spoke the truth. Bra didn't even know 17 knew all that. She wondered if Dr. Gero had downloaded a profile of all the Saiyans into all his android, because she knew 17 wouldn't have researched her dad's background on his own.

"I hate to admit this but far worse than me and my sister or any of the other androids." 17 add with a smirk his trick working like a charm

"Yeah. And? You're point is?" Bra never denied her fathers bloody past or the violent truth about her race.

"My point princess…….." 17 began only to infuriate the enraged teenager further, which is precisely what he wanted to do. His goal was to push Bra over the edge.

"Is that if your father was here he'd tell you to suck it up and take it like a Saiyan!" 17 cut into the very core of Bra going right for her pride. The one flaw of a true Saiyan and the only one of the seven deadly sins that can't be beaten.

"Oh you insensitive jerk! You know nothing about Saiyans" Bra hmped turning away from him.

"Like I just said I know they like to kill. And being that you're a Saiyan I'm willing to bet you like killing too." 17 whispered menacingly into Bra's ear from behind. The feeling of his hot breath against her neck sent a cold shiver through Bra's body making her cringe and pull away.

"No I don't." Bra defended trying to keep her Saiyan temper under control.

"But I'm willing to make an exception for you." Bra threatened going from defense to offense turning on 17 ready to fight back full force.

"Yea right. You're all talk princess. Running your mouth saying "I'm going to kill this person or that person" because they cut you off on the freeway or held up a line at the mall, but when you finally do you want to go crying to mommy and daddy" 17 laughed.

"You bastard!" Bra punched 17 in the face her anger fueling what little energy she had left making it rage like a wildfire.

"Maybe I was wrong about all those princess jabs. Maybe you're not Vegeta's little princess. I mean, come on. Even when Vegeta fought my sister the first time he put up more of a struggle than this." 17 laughed at the princess's sad attempt to hurt him.

"Maybe you're some kind of clone. I mean you look just like your mother at that age. Maybe her and Dr. Briefs created you in a Capsule Corps lab, but it turned out a mistake since you didn't inherit your mothers genius." 17 tore into her, but Bra did her best to block out the hurtful words.

"Well whatever you are there's one things that's certain."17 paused for dramatic effect allowing Bra to stand there fist clenched just waiting to strike again.

"You're sure as hell not Vegeta's daughter." 17 spoke his famous last words because if anything was going to make Bra go berserk it was defiantly questioning who she was.

"Final Flash!" Bra fumed blasting 17 right in the chest where his heart should have been singeing his shirt. She had actually tried to kill him. She had blasted him with the intent to kill him.

17 looked down at the burnt hole in his shirt and the semi burned flesh under it. Even he couldn't believe how close Bra had actually come to killing him. If he hadn't powered up at the last second he might have meet his end in the hands of the Saiyan Princess.

"Gee Bra if you wanted me to take off my shirt all you had to do was ask." 17 smirked returning to his old self. The act not only for her but for him to cover up his fear of actually being destroyed.

"I hate you!" Bra declared resorting to punching 17 in the chest her energy spent on that last blast.

"You just hate me because we're more a like than you want to admit." 17 started up again.

"I'm nothing like you android." Bra looked dead straight into his eyes.

"Not yet anyways." 17 admitted meeting the princess's glare with his own.

"But sooner or later you'll give into your murderous side. Like I said its in your Saiyan blood. And I should know since I've already gone down the road of murder and destruction. And I guarantee it won't be long before you do to." 17 turned away feeling he had made his point.

"Don't hold your breath." Bra scoffed proving once again she was as stubborn as they came.

"Oh come off it princess. Once you get a taste of it, just like me, you can't get enough." 17 smiled slyly.

"Get over yourself." Bra rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"Don't tell me it didn't feel good to have that much power running through your body and soul and knowing you could end so many pathetic lives if you wanted too."17 slowly walked around her.

"Its just you and me princess. You can tell me the truth. You liked it. You liked killing." 17 played devils advocate trying to push Bra's buttons.

"You liked the sense of power. You've always been a little control freak. And power means being able to control others. And we both know you like that a lot." 17 continued when Bra stayed quiet.

"Say it! Say you liked killing! Say it!" 17 pressured from beside her.

"Alright already! Fine! I liked it! I liked killing!" Bra blurted out before she could stop herself. And not two seconds after the words left her mouth did she realized 17 had won.

"That's all I needed to know princess." 17 smirked triumphantly taking his leave and returning to fixing the ship leaving Bra in the dark cold night to contemplate what she just confessed to.

Authors Note- Bra has confessed she likes killing. Can she ever take it back?


	39. The Saiyan Princess's Destiny

It was nothing short of a mystery how Bra ever managed to fall asleep that night. She was convinced she would be tossing and turning for hours rethinking the events of that day over and over on the verge of going out of her mind. Maybe the lack of energy caused her to drift into slumber the second she laid down. It was anything but a peaceful night's sleep, for all night she was plague by disturbing nightmares……….

"Where am I?" Bra found herself asking the all to familiar question as she once again found herself on a distant strange foreign planet.

"I seriously need to start wearing some cute comfortable sneakers." Bra shook her head noticing she was wearing her infamous red outfit with the knee high red platform boots that were made for clubbing not hiking.

As she began walking down a cracked and damaged dirty concrete road she passed what remained of a fallen city she had no idea she was being watched. All the princess knew was that at the far end of the road stood a castle high above the city. And when in doubt on where to go a princess should always head for the castle, for that's where she was most likely to find answers.

"I need to start playing DDR again." Bra grumbled as she found herself tired half way up the massive stone stairway towards the castle gate. Months out in space without much daily physical activity where taking a toll on her stamina. She would have to make sure when she got back to start building up her endurance.

It seemed uncharacteristic that the gate was open and there appeared to be no knights or guards or any kind of security standing by. It was almost like they were expecting her that or they had no fear of invaders. Maybe because everyone was dead and she was about to walk into a completely deserted castle.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Bra called out half expecting her own questions to be echoed back by the hollow walls. But to her surprise numerous torches hung along the royal hall's wall lit up by themselves.

Below them stood the missing knights lined up all in a straight row on either side of her. The furry brown tails wrapped around their waist were a dead give away that they where Saiyans. Not to mention the armor that resembled the one her father used to wear.

Bra couldn't believe what she was seeing. She could of sworn the only Saiyans left in the universe where her, her father and brother, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Pan. However, the royal Saiyan emblem printed on the flags the guards where holding and on the shields hanging between the torches where undeniable.

"Some Saiyan's must of survived Freiza attack somehow and rebuilt their kingdom on this planet. And I must have somehow been transported her because I'm their princess." Bra rationalized looking around. That theory flew out the window the minute her eyes caught a glimpse on the man sitting on the throne before her.

"It can't be." Bra gasped. But the resemblance was too accurate. The man was practically her dad with a mustache and beard. Bra immediately dismissed the possibility that her dad had grown back his mustache and more because she had made it clear it made him look like a total geek.

"Grandpa?" Bra finally managed to ask.

"Yes Bra. I am your grandfather. King Vegeta. And I have brought you here to save your life." King Vegeta wasted no time getting straight to the point.

"Save my life?" Bra repeated unable to register just exactly who she was having a conversation with. She was supposedly talking to her grandfather who she never meet because as the story went he was killed when Freiza destroy Vegetasi and wiped out nearly the entire Saiyan race. But that story if true totally contradicted what was going on.

"Yes. If you insist on being so foolish as to turn yourself into the galaxy police then all will be in vain." King Vegeta answered vaguely confusing Bra more instead of clarifying anything.

"Wait what would be in vain?" Bra asked not understanding what her suppose to be dead grandfather was trying to tell her.

"Everything I've planned for." King Vegeta answered but quickly realized he wasn't getting through to his young naive granddaughter and called her forth.

"You do know how I handed over my only son, your father to Frieza right?" King Vegeta began as Bra walked up the stairs and took a seat on the throne next to the king.

"Yea." Bra nodded. She remembered the stories her father used to tell her about his childhood quite well. The one about how he ended up as part of Frieza's army had always been the saddest one.

"Do you think I did that willingly?" King Vegeta asked seriously.

"No. Of course not. Daddy always said you did that to buy time to get the Saiyan Army ready to take out Frieza and get him back." Bra answered truthfully. She knew her dad believed his father had every intention on rescuing him and Bra did too.

"That's not the real reason why I did that." King Vegeta dismissed his son and granddaughter's long-standing theory.

"What?" Bra couldn't believe it. Had her grandfather actually abandon her father as a child by throwing him to the lions? No. There had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation, Bra refused to see her grandfather as a heartless man.

"You have to understand I knew we didn't stand a chance against Frieza. I knew he was going to kill us all and destroy our home planet. But I also knew that if Vegeta was in Frieza hands then he would survive. I wanted him to live on and have kids of his own some day maintaining our bloodline alive." King Vegeta explained his calculated plan he set into motion so many years ago.

"So you gave him up in order to save him?" Bra couldn't help feeling it sound soap opera-ish.

"Yes and it worked. Vegeta lived to see Frieza killed by a Saiyan and had two strong children. One who I plan to accomplish what he and I couldn't." King Vegeta changed.

"Well sorry to disappoint you grandpa, but Trunksie's kind of a wuss now. He's president of Capsule Corps and more into dating than taking over the universe." Bra cut in.

"I wasn't talking about Trunks. I was talking about you." King Vegeta said. Bra had assumed incorrectly that her grandfather would be one of those macho sexist pigs stuck in the past and assumed only guys should take over the universe and stuff.

"Me?" Bra asked surprised.

"Yes you. It's your destiny Bra." King Vegeta began by taking Bra's hand and standing up with her presenting her to her people.

"Take over the universe Bra. For your destiny and for your race." King Vegeta stated as the young impressionable teen looked around and every man and woman in the palace bowed before their princess.

Authors Note- Bra always wanted to be a real princess. Is this opportunity too good to give up?


	40. Silent Treatment

"Embrace your Saiyan side. Go bad. Kill and destroy. Rule the universe. It is your destiny." King Vegeta stated firmly looking down at this young granddaughter. Bra was about to tell her grandfather she didn't really believe in destiny when she was awaken by her least favorite person at the moment.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." 17 said dryly looking down at her. Bra would of responded with one of her usual vicious insults but decided it would annoy him more if she simply just ignored him. If there was one thing the center of attention princess had learned from spending almost every waking moment with the android was that 17 liked attention as much as she did. And not giving him any would have more of an impact than yelling at him.

"What? No bitchy come back?" 17 asked as Bra glared at him and got out of bed reluctantly. He was about to make a comment about her acting out of character when he found himself being pushed out of the room forcefully and then had the door slammed in his face.

"Guess not." 17 shrugged and return to the control room. He was sure after her royal pain found the perfect outfit she'd be in his face screaming about last night and what not. So the android decided to sit back and let her come to him.

"What's taking her so long?" The equally as impatient android wondered after what felt like a lifetime when in reality it was only fifteen minutes.

"Why hasn't the bossy princess thrown a fit or blamed me for something yet?" 17 wondered looking around expecting to see Bra at the control room planning out their next mission. 17 couldn't remember going this long with peace and quiet. In fact the only time he ever woke up on his own accord since meeting Bra was the peaceful yet boring few weeks he left her on Seron's planet. The drama queen never gave him a rest. It was like she had nothing better to do than give him headaches and make his life a living hell. So why wasn't she doing that now?

17 wasn't as unaware of the situation to not figure that the past few days events had left the princess more than a little traumatized. He also guessed it didn't help having him go command drill sergeant on her.

The once killing machine saw her slipping into darkness and instead of trying to pull her out of it he was pushing her into it. Why? Because it was part of her. He had sensed it the moment he laid eyes on her. That's why he agreed to help her without much opposition. He knew her true colors would break through her spoiled rich girl façade sooner or later.

"And I'm just the man to make it sooner." 17 smirked getting up determined to snap the princess out of her depression if it was the last thing he did.

"Okay Bra its time to get back into bitchy princess mode." 17 declared barging into her room without knocking. He mentally thanked his lucky stars he hadn't walked in on her changing or that surely would have been the end of him.

17 almost regretted all the nasty things he had said to her last night the moment he saw her sitting on the edge of her bed looking heart broken. But as fate would have it his backup evil files booted up just in time to stop himself from reaching out to comfort her.

"Stop your pouting and get in there and find the next black star dragon ball." 17 motioned towards the control room. He couldn't believe he actually wanted Bra to stand up and yell something like "Don't tell me what to do android! I'm the Saiyan Princess! I'm the boss!" but she didn't. Instead she used the oldest trick in the book. The silent treatment.

"Hey princess! Didn't you hear me? I said go in there and find the next dragon ball!" 17 tried the macho move again and for a brief moment he thought it had worked when Bra looked up and glared at him. However, instead of damning him with curses she just crossed her arms over her chest Vegeta style.

"If you're not going to do it then I am." 17 declared hoping taking control away from her would trigger the control freak inside her to get into gear. But it didn't. Having seen plan B fail and the fact that he didn't have a plan C, 17 gave up and return to the control room defeated. For now anyways.

"There has to be a way to snap her out of this slump." The resilient artificial human sat and pondered. He looked back at everything they had gone through for inspiration until it hit him.

"I got it!" 17 exclaimed the light bulb going on in his central processing unit. The cleaver android who knew Bra better than she would ever admit knew exactly what to do. To bring her around he had to get her back into her element…..

Once she was certain 17 wouldn't come back the confused princess laid back on her bed and stared at the ceilings for hours. It was her moment of self-evaluation. Who was she really? Was she the smart popular high school student? Was she a diva in the making with a successful singing career a head of her? Or was she the cold-blooded murder 17 and her grandfather were making her out to be?

Bra couldn't get the vivid dream she had last night out of her head. Her grandfathers chilling words kept echoing in her head.

"Was it more than a dream? Was it a vision? A sign?" Bra kept going back and forth. Even though she wanted to be in denial deep down inside she knew most of what 17 and her grandfather said was true. She did have a violent streak inside of her she had been suppressing for years. But could she really give into it?

The teen queen was wrapped in her moral dilemma when her thoughts were roughly interrupted by a bumpy landing followed by loud trance music.

"I'll kill him." Bra growled as a reflex. She quickly covered her mouth realizing the seriousness of what she just said. She took a minute to regain her composure before stomping over to the control room to see what was happening.

Bra gasped as she stared out the large main control window and saw the bright flashing lights and lasers surrounding what looked to be the universe's largest underground rave.

"I thought you might like it." 17 smirked as he saw Bra's eyes light up with excitement. It appeared the android knew the princess better than she would ever give him credit for. If there's one thing the self-proclaimed dancing queen couldn't resist was a good rave. Without a word to him Bra turned around and headed back to her room.

At first 17 was afraid he had miscalculated and his surprise had upset her making her run and lock herself in her room again. But then came sound of her rummaging threw her closet. The ultimate sign his ingenious plan had worked.

"No. No. No. No." Bra thought as she rejected each outfit discarding it carelessly on the floor. As she neared the end of her walk in closet the fashion goddess began worrying the impossible had happened. The Saiyan Princess had nothing to wear. Just when she thought that was the case she found it.

"Perfect!" Bra smirked as she pulled out her most daring outfit.

Authors Note- Looks like Bra's getting ready to dress to kill. But will it be metaphorical or for reals?


	41. Move Your Body Girl

Bra instantly began to feel her troubles melt away as the cold water hit her body. It felt so good to do something as normal as take a shower and wash her hair. It was refreshing in more ways than one to take a nice quick cool shower.

During her stay on Seron's planet she had grown sick of baths. Especially long boring one's her servants prepared for her and kept pouring in the equivalent to Bath and Body's bath salts making them even longer. After about the tenth one she had to sit through since there was no indoor plumping in the castle she had asked Seron to have a shower installed. Of course hell broke lose before it was finished.

The renewed princess pushed those thoughts to the back of her head determined to think of nothing but having some good old fashion fun that night. And she had the perfect outfit for it. Bra decided to set the mood by turning on her stereo and appropriate enough played the song "I Wanna Be Bad".

Bra smirked as she walked over to her bed where she had laid out her most revealing outfit. She undid her bathrobe and put on her undergarments before letting her hair down from the towel it was wrapped in. She picked up her favorite comb she used to comb out the waviness caused by having it up in a wrap. She straightened it out while still wet then shook her head a few times to get rid of the excess water so it could dry naturally. Even though using a hair dryer would save her about two hours of waiting for her hair to dry because it was so long, the beauty queen refused due to the risk of damage and split ends caused by the intense heat.

Satisfied her hair would dry just right Bra picked up the red vinyl mini skirt and delicately stepped into it. As the music blasted she slowly slipped the skirt up her long tan legs feeling the beat. If there was one good thing about Seron's stuck in the past kingdom was the fact that she could sun bath until she got the perfect tan without fear of skin cancer from a diluted ozone worn away by pollution.

Next came the matching lace up strapless corset top. Bra carefully slipped the lose corset on herself and once she straighten it out and positioned it so just the right amount of midriff and cleavage was exposed she laced it up tight. Once dressed she danced her way over to her shoe closet searching for the right pair of shoes to make the outfit over the top. As she looked down the first pair that caught her eyes where her infamous red knee high lace up platform boots.

Even though she knew those boots where made for dancing and to give her an edge, she knew tonight was the night to show off the most skin. And that meant no high boots covering her great legs. So instead she slipped on some shinny red stiletto heels. Now came the accessories and makeup, because any true fashion-ista knew that an outfit wasn't complete without the right accessories and makeup to compliment it.

Following one of the ten commandments of fashion Bra kept her jewelry simple as to not distract from the outfit itself. Some star shaped hoop earrings and a diamond necklace that said "Princess" was enough. Her makeup consisted of the basic liquid foundation topped with shimmering powder, dark black mascara and glittery lip-gloss. To add a touch of dazzle Bra rubbed glitter lotion on her stomach and chest. This was after all a Rave.

After posing in front of her mirror and checking herself from every possible angle, and dancing around to a Latin mix to get a feel for the outfit she was finally ready. Bra stepped out of her room with the confidence of a super star. She walked down the hall towards the ship's exit door, as a model would down a fashion show's runway.

Her confidence high was slightly shaken as she almost stopped dead in her tracks when she saw 17 leaning against the wall in black leather pants and a satin looking red button up dress shirt looking more smug than ever. If she had been your average every day school girl she might have been lust struck. But she wasn't. She was the one and only Saiyan Princess. She would never say it out loud and would rather die than admit it to another living soul, but she had the strongest urge to check out his butt in those tight leather pants.

"Ready to go Princess?" 17 smiled slyly snapping Bra out of her little daydream and making her want to slap the cocky smirk off his face. If she didn't know any better she could of sworn he knew what she had been thinking. Perish the thought 17 had a mind reading program or she'd be in big trouble.

But she wasn't. Tonight was about her and doing what she loved most. Dancing. So she regained her composer and walked right past him looking straight ahead not acknowledging his existence. 17 figured she would so he simply shrugged off Bra giving him the cold shoulder and followed her out towards the party of the millennium……………..

As soon as she stepped onto the dance floor she began feeling like her old self again. And the song playing couldn't describe it any better if it had actually been written for her and that exact moment.

_Ohhh Move your body girl _

_Make the fellas go _

_The way you ride it girl _

_Make the fellas go_

Bra slowly danced her way seductively out onto the middle of the dance floor. Nina Sky's lyrics describing her actions as all the guys at the club turn to stare. It was exhilarating to be the center of attention once again. All eyes on her. That's how she liked it. If it was up to her she wouldn't have it any other way. She was born to be a star.

_All up in the club looking fly __  
Made your first approach __  
And caught his eye_

As soon as those lyrics where sung Bra was approached by a gorgeous blue eyed guy with long silver hair that could have been Sephiroth's long lost younger brother

_Slowly move your way towards the dance floor  
Grab her hand and she whispered_

"Hold my hip. Get in the groove. Stand behind me let me grind with you. If I lick my lips I'm prob'ly feeling you. I'm gonna make you go ooh" Bra couldn't help but sing along with the sexy song as she ran her hands through her long hair brushing it out of her face as she danced with all her body and soul.

_Whoo (you feelin' it now)  
Take it slow turn me on  
Club gets warmer body moves closer  
One with the rhythm don't stop moving  
You're making me HOT  
From head to toe I feel your flow  
Vibe gets stronger party seems longer  
Makes me really want'cha  
Don't stop moving You're making me HOT_

17 watched from the sidelines as Bra got her groove on. The android didn't know quiet what to make of it. He was torn. On the one hand he was glad she was out of her room and her "bleh" mood and having fun, after all that's what he brought her there for. But another side of him, one he tried to ignore for the most part couldn't help feel angry.

He didn't like seeing Bra get up close and personal with some guy she barely met. If anyone should be dancing with the sexy princess it should be him. Even though he hated dancing and truthfully never tried it he figured it was a small price to pay to get close to her. All his sensors where telling him she looked damn hot.

17's male hormones kicked into over drive as he watched Bra move her body to the music in ways that shouldn't be legal in public. As hard as he tried he couldn't tear his eyes away from her long legs, her flat stomach showing traces of a tone six pack and of course the area most guys looked at first, her cleavage.

Bra moved her body to the music her hot dance partner never missing a beat moving his body in sync next to hers. They drew a crowd as they continued to dance. Some might say they were dancing a little provocatively but Bra didn't care. All she wanted to do was lose herself in the music.

It was intoxicating to her. She couldn't get enough. If dancing were considered an actual addiction than she would have used that as an excuse every time she got home late. She was known to break curfew for a few more hours of dancing at her favorite club.

Song after song she danced. Each one practically with a different hot guy. She danced the hip hop inspired ones with a Heat look alike raver. The Latin ish songs with a tall, dark and handsome Don Juan wannabe. And the pop rock tunes that would never be played at a rave on earth, but where acceptable there with a reddish haired biker ala Howrang style.

On more than one occasion 17 had to stop himself from storming over and ripping the hands off the guys dancing with Bra who kept bringing her questionable drinks. Concern could be seen on his handsome face as he stood by and watched Bra down shot after shot of some red colored liquor.

Then he remembered there wasn't a liquor hard enough to get even a half Saiyan drunk. So if they were attempting to get her drunk to take her home their efforts were futile. Hey may not have been so sure about that if he knew what Bra was feeling. Every time she took a shot she felt her body temperature rise. The drink actually burned on the way down, but the after feeling was like a burst of energy that kept her dancing.

Bra was in her own little musical world when she caught out of the corner of her eye a scantily clad blonde walk up to 17. She kept her eyes on him as she kept dancing and didn't like what she saw. The blonde had her hands all over 17. And what made it worse was the android didn't seem to mind.

"So this is your first time here right? I mean I would have remembered someone as hot as you." The blonde shamelessly hit on 17.

"Yea. I'm new." 17 initially responded uninterested. But that was before he saw what the girl he came with was doing.

"Two can play at this game." Bra thought as she wrapped her arms around the current hottie she was dancing with and got so close they could have been making out right there on the dance floor.

"But I can already tell this place has a lot of potential for some serious fun." 17 added looking the blonde up and down sending a message to Bra that if she wasn't going to play nice there were plenty of girls that would.

Bra literally saw red as the slutty blonde took 17 by the hand and led him away. Before she knew what came over her she found herself chasing after them through the crowd of dancers.

"Where the hell did they go?" Bra wondered out loud as she looked all over the dance floor and saw no trace of them. Just as she was wishing she had taken up her dad on his offer to teach her how to sense Ki's she spotted them. The blonde seemed to be leading 17 to the back of the building, maybe out the back door or something.

"Oh no she doesn't!" Bra went Saiyan before storming after them. She kept them in her view as she followed them farther towards the back. She didn't even try to call out his name because the music was so loud there was no way he was going to hear her. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to them. Not even the forward advances of a buff blonde that could of passed for Seron's hotter older brother.

"Hey hot stuff wanna go back to my place?" The guy tried to put his arm around Bra's waist to which she immediately pushed him away in disgust. If it had been 17 feeding her a lame pick up line she would of responded with her usual "Not even in your final fantasy" line with a smirk. But this guy wasn't worth it, so she didn't say anything and continued on her search.

"What's the matter baby? Playing hard to get?" Unfortunately for him the blonde was a persistent one and grabbed Bra by the arm trying to prevent her from leaving. She was the first woman to refuse his advances and obviously he didn't like it.

"Who's playing hard to get?" Bra turned and faced him with a fake sweet smile falsely leading the playboy to believe she was interested.

"I am hard to get." Bra smirked as she blasted him when he leaned down to try to kiss her like she knew he would.

"Guys are so predictable." Bra shook her head looking down at the unconscious blonde no one seemed to notice lying on the dance floor. A few months ago she would have flirted back but now she was soooo over blondes.

When she finally caught up to them within hearing distance they disappeared into a private VIP room. Never being one to give up so easily she walked up to the door and tried to open it. As to be expected it was locked. She didn't even bother to waste time by knocking because the suspicious slow "let's get it on" music would drown it out.

Bra took a step back and then kicked down the door with all her strength. What she found inside infuriated her. There was 17 lying on a tacky heart shaped bed, his shirt unbuttoned and opened with the blonde slut leaning over him her hands all over his bare chest.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ANDROID YOU BLONDE BITCH!!" Bra fumed furious.

Authors Note- Uh oh! Bra's mad. Girls thinking of hitting on 17 better beware.


	42. Super Princess

It was late. Everyone had already gone home. But he stayed. He sat at his desk before towers of papers and files. His enhanced Saiyan sight made it possible for him to continue working with only the dim computer screen as his only source of light.

"I have to finish this tonight." Goten said out loud rubbing his tired eyes trying to fight off sleep as long as he could. Ever since that day he buried himself in his work as a means of avoiding thinking about it. Thinking his best friends little sister, the blue haired blue-eyed girl he had watched grow up was capable of such unspeakable crimes.

"But it wasn't her! I couldn't have been!" Goten slammed his fist on the desk the reinforced wood proving no match for his Saiyan strength split right down the middle. But he didn't care. He let everything cave in then stood up and began pacing around his office.

All the evidence pointed to her, but still he refused to believe it. Entirely anyways. There was one other suspect. The only problem was that his superiors and the rest of the precinct didn't know him the way he did. True he wasn't alive during his reign of terror but he knew the stories. The androids given life by Dr. Gero had been created with only one purpose. To kill Goku. His father.

But they had failed. The only survivors being the twin androids of 17 and 18. To everyone's' surprise 18 went on to marry Krillen, have their daughter Marron and for the most part live a happy peaceful life. But then there was the male of the pair. According to his own niece 17 had retreated into the forest to live a solitary life in the woods.

The eyewitness's description of the intruder that took off with their queen was the same as the one told by the Z fighter that had battled against the androids. Shoulder length straight jet-black hair. Light ice blue eyes. Black T shirt with the red ribbon logo worn over a long sleeved white shirt. Ripped blue jeans, bright green socks, blue tennis shoes, and of course the orange bandana tied around the neck.

"Damn him!" Goten cursed punching the wall leaving a huge dent he would surely have fun explaining to his captain.

He had long ago decided it was best not to tell Bulma and Vegeta what had happened. Eventually he would have to tell them, they were after all her parents and were certainly worried sick. Goten vowed to keep quite until he had safely rescued Bra from the clutches of the evil android and had cleared her name for in his heart he blindingly believed she was innocent………………………

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ANDROID YOU BLONDE BITCH!!" Bra fumed rage boiling throughout her entire body.

Before either of the two guilty parties could make sense of what was happening Bra disappeared from where she was standing by the door and in a blink of an eye reappeared in front of them.

With one swift motion Bra grabbed the blonde by her hair and threw her against the wall. A loud shriek of agony echoed through out the room as the frail girl hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Fortunately for her it was made of a soft stucco type material and nothing like concrete for her skull would have surely been cracked by the high speed she hit it at.

"What the hell!" 17 exclaimed sitting up but he was too slow. Before the girl could fall to the ground in a helpless heap Bra was there with her hands clamped tightly around the girls throat slowly squeezing the life out of her. The Saiyan sneered her fingers and nails digging into the girl's throat, one puncture to a main artery there and she would be dead.

"Pathetic." Bra scoffed dropping the broken girl on the floor.

One of the last descendants of a proud warrior race was almost disappointed the girl wasn't fighting back. It would have been more fun if the girl had some sort of special powers or strengths so she could cause her more pain before she killed her, but at this rate the girl would be dead before she had a chance to really do some damage.

17 looked up as he realized the dreaded truth as Bra yanked the girl up to her feet by her hand. Bra was in a horrid state of pure rage. There was no end to the amount of pain she wanted to inflict on the stupid blonde. Claw her eyes out, rip her heart out, rip her into tiny pieces, set those pieces on fire then stomp on her ashes.

"No one touches my android." Bra growled dangerously low as she pulled back the poor girls hand breaking it effortlessly in various places.

"Ah." 17 actually had to cover his ears to drown out the excruciating screams of unimaginable pain. Under different circumstance the screams of a young girl would be music to his ears, but only when he was doing the killing. He found himself not enjoying the violent display being performed before his eyes and he didn't know why.

He knew even less what compelled him to actually get up and try to break up the fight. For if there was ever one golden rule every guy new and abided buy it was never to get in the middle of a chick fight.

But this wasn't even a catfight. It was a heated assault on a defenseless prey. The girl stood no chance to even defend herself let alone fight back. Any spectators who had known 17 in the past would expect him to sit back and watch the fight. Most guys would, but not him this time. Maybe it was the sense of feeling responsible that drove 17 to break the rule and step in.

"Bra! Stop it!" 17 rushed over and tried to pull the enraged princess off the girl before she chocked her to death.

"Shut up!" Bra screamed back handing 17 square in the face propelling him backwards and sliding on the floor.

"Ah my face!" 17 groaned in pain covering his prize face with both his hands to try to stop the pain. It couldn't have been worse unless the sometimes wannabe Goth princess was wearing a pair of her spiked cuffs.

"Okay now I'm mad!" 17 declared Bra finally crossing that fine line into going way too far. The powerful android took off into the air and charged at Bra going to attack her from the back. A cheap shot, but at that moment he didn't care. He was furious himself. No one attacks his face and gets away with it. Not even the Saiyan Princess.

He extended his hand starting to build up Ki for a point blank blast when his attempt was stopped by an energy barrier. As he stayed suspended in the air Bra slowly turned her head to him and smirked before increasing the intensity of the energy barrier the extra energy sending 17 crashing back to where she had originally sent him flying with her back hand.

Bra then turned her attention back to her intended target and saw that she was almost dead. Wanting to continue her torment the furious princess released the girl by throwing her. By a cruel twist of fate it turn out to be straight in the direction of 17.

"Oh." 17 groaned as the girl landed on top of him hard. He would have been bruised and battered if he wasn't an android. The girl held onto 17 who tried to push her off inadvertently signing her death warrant because consequently Bra misinterpreted it thinking 17 was trying to save his new lover.

"Burn in hell!" Bra roared her fury bubbling from the depths of hell as she powered up past her previous level. In a flash her long purple hair dancing around her turned a glowing gold and her eyes a bright green. The Saiyan Princess, a once reluctant warrior had finally exceeded her limits transforming into the highest rank of her race. Bra Briefs, daughter of Prince Vegeta was a Super Saiyan.

"FINAL!" Bra extended her hand flames of Ki swirling around her. 17 pushed the girl off of him roughly then crawled backwards away from her with good reason.

"FLASH!" Bra roared releasing the strongest blast of her life.

Authors Note- Looks like Bra's turned into the green-eyed monster.


	43. Morning Hell

As the smoke slowly cleared what it revealed would have made King Vegeta and his people proud. Bra, the one reluctant Saiyan Princess stood over her prey glowing in Super Saiyan form. The look of rage was still evident in the beauty's now aqua eyes. The conceited princess smirked looking down at her so-called competition who she had reduced to nothing more than a burnt stain on the floor.

As she focused her attention on 17 the android backed away some, and rightfully so. He was not constructed yesterday. He knew perfectly well that rage is what educed the transformation to Super Saiyan for the first time. It was simalar to when a Saiyan turned into Oozaru form under the full moon in the sense that they went on an out of control rampage. If his memory bank served him correctly, and it usually did, Oozaru's returned to their human state when their tails are cut off. But even after searching his programs for any indication on how to tame a Super Saiyan he still came up empty handed.

All he knew was he was trapped by Bra who had turned into the green-eyed monster, and he didn't mean a Super Saiyan. 17 knew perfectly well that his only chance of survival was to get Bra back to normal. He stood no chance against her as a Super Saiyan, and even more dangerous than that was a jealous female Super Saiyan. After calculating the probability of all the possible outcomes his systems told him that talking her down was the only way.

But not by trying to sweet talk her by saying the blonde meant nothing to him and she was the only girl he loved. His systems knew that wasn't going to work on Bra. Not even if she had done this out of jealous, which implied she had to have at least some sort of feelings for him. He would have to play on Bra's need to have the last word and be against anything he said.

"Wow Bra. You look good as a blonde." 17 spoke up regaining some control.

"What?" Bra fumed storming over to him.

"I'm serious. You look super hot as a blonde." 17 continued oblivious to the major flaw in his plan that could cost him his life.

"What the hell are you talking about android! I killed your skanky blonde!" Bra bragged almost cheerful she had rid the universe of another hoochie slut.

"No I um…" 17 finally realized Bra had no idea she was a Super Saiyan and that was the whole point of what he was doing. Using every available program imbedded in him, 17 thought of an alternate plan or one to make his current one work.

He remembered there was a mirror in the room. He had noticed it when he had entered with the blonde unfortunately it was clear on the other side of the room. And there was one very deadly obstacle standing between him and what he needed.

Taking advantage of Bra's current state of hazy rage 17 powered up, but only to the bare minimal energy level. His calculations had to be exact in order to send a small Ki blast at the mirror to shatter it and have the after shock send the pieces his direction.

"Yes! I'm good." 17 inwardly praised as he caught a rather large piece of mirror glass in his hand. He had no time for victory as it appeared Bra wasn't so out of it as to not have noticed his attack. Before she could react 17 held up the mirror piece and got the reaction he wanted.

"AH!" Bra screamed horrified at her reflection. She was the one thing she hated. A blonde. In an instant faster than her initial transformation, Bra transformed back to her normal self. 17 sighed a breath of relief and was about to collapse on the floor exhausted when he felt a tight grip around his wrist holding his arm up.

The sometimes humourless android almost had to laugh as he looked up to see Bra holding his arm up for the sole purpose of continuing to look in the mirror fixing her now purple hair.

"Wow Bra. I never would have known how much you wanted me if you hadn't just gone into a jealous fit." 17 smirked returning to his old self.

"Whatever. I killed her because I don't like blondes." Bra blurted out the first thing that came to her. It was true she never really liked blonde girls back on earth, especially the stereotypical ones, but her hatred for the hair color was pushed to the extreme thanks to a certain lying good for nothing wife killing elf.

"But you were just a blonde…" 17 began but shut his trap in record time the second he felt Bra's power level begin to increase again……………..

Bra woke up the next morning remembering very little of the events that took place the night before. The one thing she did remember was drinking, a lot. That was only because she was feeling the effects of the world's worst hangover. Her head was pounding and for some reason she had Nina Sky's Move Your Body Girl stuck in her head.

"How can people do this to themselves on a regular basis?" Bra question every drunken frat boy that ever lived. She never understood why anyone would want to drink to the point where their actions were not their own, then suffer through the punishment of their recklessness the next morning. Unfortunately for her, Bra was about to suffer for her own recklessness.

"Huh?" Bra reacted to the cold sensation she was getting from the feel of her cold bed sheets against her bare skin.

"AH!" Bra cried our realizing she wasn't wearing anything.

"No mommy I don't wanna wake up. Go wake up 18 first" 17 said half asleep in a whiney tone. Bra's screams had disturbed the slumbering android dreams.

"I must still be drunk." Bra mentally refused to accept what she just heard dismissing it as a hangover hallucination. Regrettably the stirring next to her made it impossible to deny what she feared most.

Knowing there was only one way to make sure the Saiyan Princess took a deep breath before turning over to her left side slowly trying to delay the awful truth. The truth being there was 17 sleeping next to her shirtless.

"AAAHH!" Bra screamed.

Auhtors Note- Uh oh. Did Bra do something bad when she was drunk?


	44. Hangover Nightmare

"AAAHH!" Bra screamed an earth-shattering scream at the top of her lungs.

"Omg. Omg!" Was all Bra could repeat over and over clinging the bed sheets to her chest tightly, trying to scoot to the edge of the bed to get as far away from him she could without getting up. She instantly stopped when she realized 17 was also naked and by pulling the bed sheet over her she was pulling them off of him.

"EW!" Bra shrieked stopping before she got the full Monty. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes then reopen them and find herself anywhere else but there. In any other situation than the one she currently found herself trapped in.

All the time she was having a panic attack 17 had been fighting waking up. He tried to drown out the screams by pulling the covers over his head but they wouldn't budge. He had no idea the other ends were being clung to by Bra for dear life. He eventually gave up trying to win the tug a war and settled for putting his pillow over his head and trying to go back to sleep.

After the initial shock of waking up in bed naked with 17 wore off anger and logic settled in. The ever so proud Saiyan Princess regained her composer and began formulating all the possible explanation for what happen that led to this. All but the most obvious one. The one she refused to even think about at that moment or ever.

The scenario she finally decided as the most acceptable was Bra had come back to the ship so drunk she had gotten into bed without putting on her pajamas and then later 17 had gone into her room instead of his by mistake and gotten into her bed without realized his mistake. Bra's explanation to why 17 was also naked was simple. 17 was a big perv that always slept naked.

As she took a deep breathe and prepared for her verbal and most likely physical assault on the unexpecting android Bra felt the most uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was so strong it felt like a prelude of what was to come that the daughter of the Prince of all Saiyans actually couldn't breath.

Bra forced herself to shake off the feeling of impending doom and take control of the situation as she always been taught to do. She brushed some of her tussled stray hairs out of her face and ready herself.

Before she could open her mouth to start yelling at her enemy another wave of pain hit her full force. This time in was a pounding headache with flashes of what she prayed to Dende weren't actual memories.

Vivid images of her and 17 kissing invaded her mind. Traumatizing images of laces being untied and shirt buttons being sent flying. Article of clothes being tossed on the floor. Bra shook her head violently trying to shake the disturbing images out of her head.

"17! Wake up now you good for nothing baka hentai pile of scrap metal!" Bra fumed hitting the slumbering body next to her with her pillow as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Came a disgruntle mumble from an android that just like his current bed partner wasn't a morning person.

"Get up now!" Bra yelled hitting him over and over with the pillow to make her point crystal clear.

"Alright alright already!" 17 finally gave in holding up his arm trying to block the pillow from hitting him in the face. Bra stopped as he sat up and faced her but wanted so badly to start up again when 17 stole her "Watch the hair" line.

"Damn it! I was having a good dream. What do you want princess?" 17 asked so casually. As if waking up in the same bed with Bra was an every morning occurrence.

"Hello!" Was the only thing Bra managed to spit out. She couldn't believe 17 found nothing wrong with waking up in her bed. He was either very dense or very smug. And the princess suspected it was the second of the two.

"Yes?" 17 answered in his "I'm too cool" tone of voice that made Bra want to bitch slap him sometimes.

"You're in my bed dumbass!" Bra snapped.

"And?" 17 shrugged.

"And I want to know why the hell you thought you could sneak into my bed!" Bra went a few octaves higher.

"Sneak into your bed? You pushed me onto it" 17 countered raising his voice.

"WHAT?" Bra gasped outraged.

"Not even in your final….." Bra began another one of her infamous lines.

"Trust me princess it was a fantasy" 17 smirked remembering the previous nights events. In all her 18 years of life she had never been rendered speechless. For once the Saiyan Princess didn't know what to say. No bitchy comeback came to her. It was apparent their recollection of last night conflicted.

But who was telling the truth? Bra had been really drunk but was it to the point she'd do something out of character and not remember it? And what about 17? He could just be exaggerating trying to come off as a major playboy who finally bagged the Saiyan Princess.

Whoever was telling the truth neither one of them was in the right state of mind to have an adult conversation and figure out just what the hell did happen. A Saiyan was never supposed to run away from a challenge and admit defeat. Unless you count that one time Vegeta escaped in his space pod after his first fight against Goku. But that was a case of "He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day"

Her prideful Saiyan side was commanding Bra to stay and yell at 17. To call him a liar and beat him into a bloody mess for daring to suggest they had that sort of relationship. However the confused regular earthling teenager side of her told her to run. And for once she gave into her human side.

"Huh?" 17 blinked a few times taken aback from Bra's lack of fighting back. In fact if he didn't know any better he could of sworn he saw a hint of fear in her eyes. Fear of what he implied happened actually happened.

17 wanted so badly to reach out to Bra as she gathered the sheets around her more before slowing getting off the bed and walking out the room never once taking her eyes of the floor she was staring down at.

It didn't even register to her after she walked out the room that she didn't have to open the door because there was no door. Bra briefly stopped and look back just enough to see the door lying on the ground with its hinges broken. Before she could even say to herself that it looked like the door had been kicked in she was overcome by that powerful headache accompanied with dreadful images again.

This time the images where even clearer and linear. The first image was of 17 kicking in the door and storming in on her as she was beginning to undress. Then him pushing her onto the bed and telling her he was sick of her pushing him around.

Then it was her standing up and yelling at him only to be pushed back down. Bra cringed in pain as the images fast-forwarded and she was looking at herself being pined against the wall with 17 kissing her all over.

"Ah!" Bra shrieked running straight to the bathroom. She immediately locked herself in there not knowing if she wanted to throw up or take a shower to try to wash away how unclean she felt. She opted for the shower turning on the water to as hot as she could stand it.

As Bra was trying to wash her problems away 17 was left with his own troubling thoughts. After deciding going after her wasn't the best idea he laid back against the pillow not even bothering to try to cover up. He knew she wouldn't be back. If he knew her as well as he thought she'd want to blast that room into a firey oblivion.

17 sighed staring up at the ceiling. He knew exactly what happened last night but he wasn't exactly proud of himself. 17 scoffed thinking he may not be proud of himself but he didn't regret it either. He wouldn't take back last night for anything………..

Authors Note- The Princess is back! dances And with another cliffhanger! Don't you guys just love me? Sorry for the long wait but I assure you guys I'm back and will be updating frequently once again. So what did happen last night between Bra and 17……..hmmm you'll just have to tune in to find out. Or ask Anime Fetish


	45. A New Obession

It had been several hours since Bra had woken up confused and dazed not remembering what had happened the previous night. Her morning only got worse when she found herself in bed naked with 17. Unable to think straight and too frighten of possible memories invading her head she ran to the bathroom where she jumped into the shower to try to wash away her problems.

Bra stood frozen under the hot water refusing to move let alone think. She tried to numb herself from any thoughts or feelings. However that proved futile since she couldn't stop the images. The images of her and 17 in a passionate encounter.

Bra shut her eyes letting the steam rising from the hot water surround her like a protective cloud. The glass shower doors had long been fogged up shielding her in and blocking the outside world. The emotionally drained princess slowly opened her eyes and look down at her hands. Her finger tips where wrinkling from being in the water too long.

"Ahh!" Bra growled slamming her fist into the shower wall out of intense frustration. After hours of tormenting herself over it the Saiyan Princess decide to do the only think she could without driving herself insane. To forget about it and concentrate on something else.

Bra was the kind of girl that needed to obsess over something. Whether it'd be her history final or finding the perfect prom dress. She had to constantly be plotting something. She wasn't sure if she inherit that from her scientific inventor mother or her formally evil father.

Either way it was a gift and a curse. A curse she hated yet was grateful for at that moment. She hated her obsessive personality because it was causing her turmoil but it was also going to be what saved her from it. She just had to force herself to obsessive over something else. And she knew exactly what.

Before getting out of the shower Bra did a Ki scan to figure out where 17 was. She traced his power vibes to his personal gravity room, which was located in the farthest corner of the ship.

"Good." Bra thought relieved. At least she wouldn't have to run into him in a towel. That would sure to be disastrous. She tipped toed back to her room where she walked directly to her walk in closet and dressing room never looking over at her bed. It was a classic case of out of sight out of mind.

Half an hour later the always stylish and sexy Saiyan Princess emerged from her dressing room in a pair of jeans and a purple sweatshirt. The sweatshirt had silver letters spelling out "Drama Queen" with a crown in the middle. It was her most casual and modest outfit she owned. And right now that's what she wanted.

She wanted to be covered up from head to toe because inside she still felt as naked and vulnerable as she did when she woke up and found herself with 17. The confident Princess was not so confident she would ever be able to get over this, but even if she couldn't get over it she could forget about it by doing one of the things she did best.

Acting like nothing ever happened. Moving on and concentrating all her attention onto something else. And that something else was getting this trip from hell over with. The sooner the better. With that in mind she walked straight for the control room and began doing just that. If it had been any other time she would of just danced to feel better, but that would only remind her of the Rave that led to…well who knows exactly what.

She took her seat in front of the computer and began typing away furiously. Bra was determined to find the second to last black star dragonball and devise a plan to retrieve it all by herself. As she conducted her research the soap addict couldn't help referencing what she was doing to her favorite soap opera Passions. Bra was pulling a Fox. She was doing exactly what Fox had done when he tried to get over Whitney. Which was throwing himself into his work.

"Not that I'm trying to get over 17. I mean I was never um under 17" Bra reassured herself referencing another one of her favorite shows Friends.

"Grrr." Bra growled knowing exactly how 17 would take that last part wrong and turn it into some hentai joke about 17 being on top last night. She took a deep calming breath before focusing her attention back to work. She would not let her mind wander from the task at hand again.

She was working out the last details to her master plan when 17 walked in. It was no surprise. Bra had felt his Ki approaching and was prepared for it. She had shut down her emotions and was ready to get down to business.

"I've located the next black star dragonball. It is on a planet five light years north. It is believed to be an ancient artifact and will be auctioned off tonight. I've already hacked into the planet's largest national bank and have transferred several millions of their currency into our account in order to bid and win it." Bra informed 17 in a monotone robotic emotionless voice before he had a chance to put his hand on her shoulder.

That was for the best. Bra knew if he had touched her she would have snapped and either broken his hand or freaked out and run off again. She was not the most stable person at the moment although she hid it well because she though 17 got the hint she was over it and didn't want to talk about what did or didn't happen. When in fact the truth was 17 knew she was struggling inside but decide to give her space.

Bra subconscious turned around and watched him leave and secretly thanked him for not pressing the issue. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she made him out to be. Then she remembered why they were in the current predicament. Because he was claiming they slept together last night. That got the hot-tempered princess's blood boiling again.

She stood up and stormed over to her room and directly to her closet again. It was almost too convenient that the auction was that very night. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew Dende hated her she would of thought he was helping her out. Maybe the universe felt bad for her and decided to cut her a break. Whatever the reason for her good timing Bra just wanted to get it over with.

Having organized her closet to model a trendy LA boutique she found what she need instantly. It was in the semi formal to formal section. Bra pulled out a long strapless red dress that had a high slit on one side and a dragon embroidered on the other. She had worn it to her school's winter formal and of course won queen.

Bra couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of sadness and regret as she looked upon the dress and more importantly what it represented. It embodied everything she was on earth. A beauty queen with a rebellious edge. The Saiyan Princess yet the anti-saiyan. The cheerleader who would tell you off and kick your ass if you crossed her.

But she couldn't go back. And no matter how bad things were at the moment she wouldn't go back and do things differently. She had set out to make her only wish a reality and she'd be damned if she failed after coming this far. With renewed ambition Bra quickly changed into her dress and was more determined then ever to get this over with once and for all……………………

Bra stepped out of her black convertible air car as the auction hall's vale opened the door for her and took her keys but not before checking her out in the low cut form fitting dress.

"Ugh. Men" Bra thought rolling her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to be checked out. She was a woman on a mission. It was time to get down to business and if she was anything second to a princess it was a ruthless businesswoman.

Bra strolled in with her head held high acting like she owned the place. She smirked knowing all too well that if she wanted to she could very well own the place. Either by buying it with her mothers vast wealth or taking it by force with her fathers past down strength and power.

Starting to feel a little more like her old self Bra took her seat front and center. Checking her auction booklet she saw that an item listed as the "Black Star Pearl" was one of the first items up for sale. Bra was sure that had to be the dragonball so she sat back and patiently watched as the auctioneer auctioned off some jewels and old artifacts.

Bra couldn't help but laugh at bit at the auctioneer's appearance. He could of passed for Donald Trumps brother. Meaning he had really bad hair. His choice of clothes wasn't any better.

He wore a mousy brown bad fitted suit with a bright green tie. Out of curiosity the fashion critic looked down at the cover of the booklet and read that his name was Nicholas Bledsoe appropriately enough.

Bra was relieved when the black star dragonball was finally brought out. The Princess had a very limited amount of patience and it was about to run out. She didn't know how long she could stand staring at what was obviously a really bad toupee before she blasted it off the auctioneer's head.

"The next item is the extraordinary Black Star Pearl. Bidding will open at a million double gils." Nicholas read from his cue cards.

"60 million double gils." Bra bided wasting no time. There was a wave of shocked awes all throughout the auction hall. The Saiyan Princess smirked thinking no one would touch that bid. After the auctioneer recovered for the shock himself he began counting down.

"60 million double gils going once." He began then paused to complete silence.

"Going twice…" Bra was about to get up and claim her prize when………..

"100 million double gils!"

"What?" Bra gasped along with everyone else. The now annoyed princess stood up wanting to see who the bastard that dare bid against her was. Obviously they didn't know who they were dealing with.

Bra searched over all the intrigued whispering to find her nemesis. Then she spotted him. At the very back of the auction house leaning against the back wall looking ever so cocky as ever. His smirk as infamous as her on his pretty boy face.

Authors Note- A semi cliffhanger. I'm sure you all know who it is. But I thought I'd stop here for now.


	46. The Princess of the Opera

"I really really hate him" Bra growled her eyes locking onto 17's from across the opera house where the auction was being held. She wanted nothing more than to run over there and kill the cocky android with her own bare hands. Especially since he was wearing what could have passed for a Tuxedo Mask cosplay minus the mask. The top hat, cape and cane were a less than amusing attempt to fit into high society.

However, she didn't risk blowing her cover. This was one mission she actually wanted to be the most discreet about. After the fiasco on Seron's planet she thought it wise to keep a low profile. Meaning no blowing up stuff and no killing.

"How dare he show up here. I specifically said I would take care of this mission myself. Does he not think I can work alone?" Bra thought annoyed by the male androids chauvinistic views. Her thoughts of all the ways to hurt him were interrupted by the auctioneer's annoyingly girlie voice.

"100 million double gils going once." Nicholas began.

"200 million double gils." Bra doubled the bid turning back to face the stage refusing to be outbid by the likes of someone who used to live in a run down cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"400 million double gils." 17 mimicked Bra's attempt to outbid him by doubling the previous bid before the auctioneer could even ask if there were any other bids.

"Grrr. There's no way he could of stolen that much money without being tracked!" Bra fumed turning around to stare down 17 accusing him of bluffing with just one look. All she got in response was a innocent smile that sent the message of "Are you sure about that?"

"1 billion double gils." Bra blurted out forgetting the most she transferred was 500 million double gils. Not because she ever could of imagined the bidding would get that high but because after winning the dragon ball she wanted to treat herself to a shopping spree. After the hell she'd been through recently she deserved it. But no. Once again 17 had to ruin it just like he ruined everything.

"2 billion double gils." 17 said enjoying their little game of who could out bid who. But it had seemed they might have gone a little too far with their game as they both noticed the shocked whispers had now turn into whispers of suspicion.

"How can two strangers no one had seen before have so much money?" Was what everyone was wondering including the handsome auction owner with long light brown hair who had been watching the whole scene unfold from his box seat high above the corner of the stage.

"Eh screw it!" Bra finally gave into her violent side powering up and taking out the guards stationed by the stage with one powerful blast.

"What the?" Raoul the auction owner stood up as everyone below began panicking in fear.

"Who are you?" The pretty boy owner demanded looking down at Bra. Instead of answering with a sarcastic remark the Saiyan Princess held her hand up and aimed a blast at him. She purposely missed wanting only to scare the pretty boy. It worked because he ran off like a scared little pansy.

"Men." Bra scoffed turning her attention to the one she was really after. Leave it to 17 to keep his cool and cockiness through all the chaos surrounding him even as she had him in range for a blast. Just as she was about to use a Final Flash on him she noticed the large fancy crystal and gold chandler hanging over the audience.

"Perfect." Bra smirked lifting her hand to the ceiling and blasting the chandler instead. There were screams of horror as the chandler dropped suddenly and violently large pieces of the ceilings crumbling with it.

"Final Flash!" Bra powered up and blasted the chandler sending it barreling straight for 17 at lightening speed. People screamed and desperately tried to get out of its path most failing and being knocked to the ground unconscious.

Bra watched amused as the giant object hit 17 head on and went crashing threw the opera house entrance taking the android with it. She wished she had a camera because the look on 17's face was priceless. The princess then made her way past everyone trying to get out and got onto the stage where the auctioneer still stood too frighten to move.

"Okay Donald Trump hand over the dragonball before I set that ridicules toupee of yours on fire" Bra threatened. Before she could make good on her threat the opera house shook as a bright glow of energy illuminated where the entrance used to be.

"Damn it" Bra swore as 17 emerged from the rumble looking like not a happy little android. She knew her little stunt wouldn't stop him for long but she had hoped it was enough to put him out of commission long enough for her to steal the dragonball and abandon him on that planet to take the fall.

The conniving princess was aware that her previous attempt at that plan had failed but she was hoping it would work this time. It was too late to try anything else and she wasn't about to retreat so she simply crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

She watched indifferently as 17 made his way onto the stage covered in dust from the debris he was buried under not a few seconds ago.

"You!" 17 fumed storming over to Bra getting in her face.

"You hit me with a chandler!" 17 spatted at her lack of concern.

"So?" Bra shrugged loving the reversal of roles. For once she was the calm one in control and 17 was the raging lunatic.

"So what's the big idea!" 17 demanded balling his hands into fists trying desperately not to punch her.

"So I told you to stay out of this. I would complete this mission solo." Bra countered not flinching at his burst of power.

"Well excuuuuuusssssee me Princess. I only came to make sure you didn't get into trouble." 17 couldn't help being sarcastic.

"Did you just go Link on me?" Bra blinked shocked.

"Yea well they were showing old Zelda cartoons on Cartoon Network." 17 admitted feeling a tad embarrassed about his little outburst.

"Oh hells no! You are not no hot blonde elf boy!" Bra gave into her anger. No one mocked one of her top 10 bishies of all time.

"Lucky for me! Because if I was you'd have married me and killed me by now!" 17 snapped without thinking. He immediately regretted his words when he saw Bra's eyes flash red in a surge of fury.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bra screamed tackling 17 to the floor her hands wrapped around his neck in a death grip.

"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Bra screamed over and over digging her sharp claws into 17's neck as she tightened her hold on him.

"That's not what you said last night" 17 smirked devilishly.

"Ahhh!!" Bra screamed her power skyrocketing her hair flashing gold, but for some reason she didn't go full Super Saiyan. She couldn't believe he actually had the nerve to say that to her after everything . She thought 17's smug look was because no matter how angry she was she still wasn't hurting him. Only he knew it was because he was loving the view from their current position.

The enraged Princess was clueless of the fact that trying to strangle 17 in a strapless gown was not the smartest idea. If someone had walked in on them they could have easily gotten the wrong idea. 17 laying on his back on the floor with Bra sitting on him the slit of her dress exposing most of her leg tempting him to cop a feel.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bra and 17 said in unison turning to face the auctioneer who was trying to sneak away. He had thought the two quarrelling lovers were too busy to notice if he left but that was because he didn't know them. He immediately stopped dead in his tracks

"Baka hentai!" Bra shrieked slapping 17 across the face when she released where his eyes had been the whole time. She had been so preoccupied with trying to strangle him that she didn't realize that by leaning over to apply more pressure to choke him she was avertedly giving him a great view of her cleavage.

"You'll pay for this." Bra swore before getting off of him. Being the type of guy he was 17 couldn't pass up the chance to check out her high slit one last time before getting up himself.

"Okay you Apprentice reject. Where's the dragonball?" Bra demanded ready to break something.

"It's right here." 17 said pointing at the orange star sphere on top of a red velvet pillow.

"That's not the dragonball?" Bra snapped.

"Are you sure?" 17 questioned tilting his head to get a better look.

"Yes!" Bra snatched the sphere from right under 17's nose and threw it on the floor shattering the glass object.

"Oh." 17 sheepishly acknowledge that she was right and he was wrong.

"Now listen carefully Professor Lame." Bra insulted grabbing the auctioneer by the shirt and roughing him up a bit.

"I know the real dragonball must be locked away somewhere in this opera house and not only are you going to take us to where it is you're going to be the one to steal it for us." Bra couldn't help but have a little fun.

"But but I can't" The poor frightened man stuttered.

"Oh but you will." Bra said in a sickenly sweet voice as she moved a hand up the petrified man's arm then ran her fingers through his "hair".

"Or else." Bra smirked forming a small Ki blast in her hand that set the auctioneers toupee fibers on fire.

"Hahahaha." 17 almost fell over laughing at the scene of the auctioneer screaming like a little girl and knocking the toupee off his head onto the floor then stomping on it trying to put out the fire.

"Lets go" Bra ordered shoving the auctioneer off the stage threatening his life as she commanded he take them to where the real dragonball was. The man too afraid to disobey led them down some dungeon like stairs to an underground hidden area the locals believed was haunted by a phantom.

"This is it." The auctioneer announced stopping before a giant vault like door.

"Well don't just stand there. Open it!" Bra impatiently tapped her foot on the floor the sound echoing all around the three of them.

"Um I don't know the combination." The auctioneer meeped barely above a whisper.

"What!" Bra nearly lost whatever self-control she had been holding onto. She would have gladly killed the stupid man right there and then if it was for 17's interference a few seconds later.

"Power Blitz!" 17 said pointing at the vaults locked handle sending a laser like power beam at it. The back draft of the attack sent Nicolas crashing into a nearby wall knocking him out cold. The excess energy only managed to blow Bra's hair around her.

"Yea yea I know Princess. Watch the hair." 17 responded to the displeased look her royal majesty gave him before walking into the vault effortlessly retrieving the real thing.

"Let's go." Bra nodded over at 17 clutching the 6th black star dragonball tightly in her hand as they both made their way back up to the opera house.

Bra was almost disappointed Raoul wasn't at the entrance with the planet's entire police force with their guns drawn out ready to arrest them. Nearly going Super Saiyan again and rejuvenated the drained princess who was now ready for a fight. But she wasn't going to get one there or on the drive back to the space ship. It wasn't until they were back in outer space and behind close doors that the drama resumed.

"What the hell were you thinking interfering?" Bra confronted 17 in the hallway after setting the ship on cruise control.

"I was trying to help." 17 defended.

"By trying to outbid me?" Bra exposed the contradiction in is halfhearted excuse.

"Yea… but… Damn. You got me there." 17 gave into her point.

"Grrr! Why couldn't you just do what I asked for once in your life? Why couldn't you just stay away?" Bra demanded.

"Because." Was all 17 could come up with.

"Because why?" Bra honestly wanted to know. And just when it looked like they were finally going to have a break through in their relationship and 17 was going to show some sort of affection that would melt the ice princess their revelation was halted by a loud crashing sound.

"What was that?" Bra asked out loud rushing over to the back of the ship where the sound seemed to have come from leaving 17 to breath a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to answer her open ended question.

"No! Stop!" 17 called out when he finally caught up to Bra just as she was about to open the door to his gravity room. But it was too late.

"Omg!" Bra gasped when she looked down and saw what had cause the crashing sound.

Authors Note – After seeing the Phantom of the Opera I just had to sneak in some Phantom of the Opera moments. The movie has inspired me to write a fic loosely based on it called "The Phantom of Capsule Corps" keep a look out for it in 2005. And Happy New Years!


	47. Finally a Kiss?

"Omg!" Bra gasped as she looked down and found a pair of big loving purple cat eyes staring up at her.

"Awwww!" Bra squeed scooping up the tiny purple tiger like creature with silver wings and cradling him against her body like a baby.

"Well aren't you just the cutest lil thing ever!" Bra cooed huggling the fluffy creature.

"Hi baby. Hi. Hi corazon (heart)." Bra baby talked the purring feline as she gently scratched his little head.

"I see you like your present." 17 observed walking up behind her.

"Where did you find him? Bra asked too absorbed with the new love of her life to look up at who she was addressing the question to.

"Oh on that planet we had to stop at when the ship broke down after the incident." 17 answered vaguely avoiding the more detailed answer of "On the planet we had to hideout on after you killed Seron and nearly destroyed his entire planet.

"And why haven't I seen him until now?" Bra demanded angry he would keep such a cutie away from her. It was no guarded secret that cute fluffy baby animals were one of the Saiyan Princess's major weaknesses.

For as evil as she claimed to be and set out to prove sometimes all it took was the mere mention of a puppy or kitty or even a ducky to send Bra into a cooing baby talk marathon that could only be stopped by a challenge to her evilness where in turn she'd go back to her "I am too evil!" fit.

"Because when I found him he was only a few days old and alone. I brought him back to the ship and feed him but without any real knowledge on what an alien tiger with wings eats I wasn't sure he would survive." 17 began telling Bra the heartbreaking history of the now healthy and happy miracle resting in her arms.

"Coincidentally he seems to like milk like any earthling feline would. But he was still very weak. He didn't appear to gain any weight during the first couple of weeks and wouldn't really move around or respond to me." 17 continued the tear-jerking tale. Bra the ever cynical believer when it came to the formal red ribbon minion had to hold back tears as she looked across the gravity room and spotted a rag tag little bed made out of old blankets and pillows encircled with milk bottles she wasn't even going to ask where he got.

With all the evidence laid out before her even she couldn't deny that what he was saying was true. It would also explain all his late midnight "workouts". If she had known 17 had been spending his nights nursing a orphan cub things may have been different. The cold princess might have not been so cold towards the android. Maybe let him into her heart of rock.

"To be honest I thought he'd be a great gift for you. You know to cheer you up. But I didn't want you getting attached just in case he didn't make it. I know how much you love animals and I couldn't bare to see you heartbroken if he died." 17 confessed. Bra fought back more tears as she let his words sink into her. She couldn't believe the 17 she had spent that past few months warring with was showing her a kinder side.

Bra had to bite her venomous tongue to prevent herself from asking if she had fallen into the twilight zone when 17 actually reached out and gently whipped away the tears that escaped her. For a brief heartbeat the independent princess got caught up in a romance novel type moment as she felt 17's hand linger on her face and he began leaning towards her.

"Mrow." The baby tiger creature cried out stealing the two humans attention from each other back to him.

"Aw what's wrong baby?" Bra immediately removed herself from what would have been a sweet romantic moment to fuss over her new found love.

"Ugh." 17's pent up frustration was threatening to erupt. If it wasn't for the fact that he had also become attached to the little critter he would of killed it for ruining his big moment.

"Awww." Bra melted and giggled at the baby tiger pawed at a lose strand of her hair. She would of gone ballistic if it had been anything else playing with her precious hair, but the innocent creature before her had stolen her heart and there was no going back.

It was apparent that he would have the mighty Saiyan Princess wrapped around his tiny paw and walk all over her much in way she had the once evil Prince of all Saiyans in the palm of her hand.

"I just wanna hug him and squeeze him and cuddle him and love him forever and ever." Bra actually went Elmira on the defenseless live plushie that could do nothing but mew as the princess showered him with hugs and kisses.

"Omg I think I'm going to be sick." 17 nearly gagged at the overly sugary display of affection the so-called evil one was engaging in right before his eyes.

"I think I'll name him Sesshoumaru." Bra declared never letting go of the precious bundle of fur.

"Wait how do you know I haven't already named him Killer or something?" 17 objected to what he considered an emasculate name.

"Well have you?" Bra asked in her more normal conceited tone of voice.

"Well um no, but…" 17 wanted to save the life he saved from being stuck with a girlie name but the girlie girl princess wasn't about to let him.

"Sesshoumaru it is then!" Bra squashed 17's attempt to change her mind.

"You like your name don't you Sesshy bear." Bra wasted no time with the cutesy pet names or claiming him as her's and her's alone then taking him back to her room. It would now be Sesshy's permanent home where she would of course spoil and pamper him.

"Why do I get this nagging feeling I've been replaced?" 17 couldn't help fight the feeling that the dynamics of their relationship would never be the same……………..

Well 17 was right. He was seriously mistaken about the notion that getting Bra a pet would somehow bring them closer together since the moment the princess laid eyes on the cub 17 was virtually invisible to her.

Bra spend every waking moment with Sesshy. Playing with him, feeding him, bathing him, basically smothering him. At first 17 thought it was endearing yet comical that such a tiny fur ball could turn a half Saiyan into mush.

But that changed to annoyance as Bra began neglecting her other duties. It was like she didn't care about anything else other than Sesshy. The usually over done princess had actually gone a few days of lounging around in her pjs.

17 would never say it aloud but he was actually jealous. He was envious all the energy Bra usual spent arguing with him was now used up fussing over the baby tigers every need. A week of being ignored was all he could take before he said something.

"Hey shouldn't you be locating the last dragonball so we can make our wish already." 17 asked standing where the door to Bra's room should be. It was funny how neither one of them bothered to fix it.

Sesshy was almost like an angel sent to them just in time to calm things down. Ever since he became part of their lives more specifically Bra's it was like the tainted mystery of what really happened that faithful night had been forgotten. When in reality both parties chose to leave that unsaid and try to move on always fearful that it would eventual come to a boiling point where they would have to talk about it. But for now they were both satisfied swimming in denial.

"Yea. I'll do it later." Bra answered automatically never looking up from her bed where she was laying on with Sesshy laying on her stomach pawing at the strand of hair she was teasing him playfully with.

"That's what you said yesterday." 17 reminded the slacker princess of her recent failure to do anything productive.

"Well then why don't you do it?" Bra suggested annoyed he was interrupting playtime but more irritated with the fact that he thought she should do everything.

"Hm maybe I will." 17 huffed turning heel to leave.

"Okay have fun." Bra said robotically like she couldn't care either way. It really irked him how easily she dismissed him. But she had brought up a valid point. Why didn't he simply locate the final dragonball himself? He was more than capable of completing the task with his recently acquired fluency of the Saiyan language. He could now operate the ship's main computer without her help.

"You know maybe doing this myself isn't such a bad idea." 17 thought as he walked into the control room and sat in Bra's captain chair feeling a little smug knowing she'd throw a fit if she saw him in her place.

"Well it's like the princess always says. 'If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself" 17 declared stretching his arms and cracking his knuckles before getting down to business.

But that proved to be easier said than done. 17 underestimated the difficulty of locating one little black star dragonball within the entire universe. He wanted to blast the radar for not showing anything on the screen before he realized they must be out of range of its location for even Bulma couldn't make a radar that could cover the whole universe. Even geniuses had their limits though she'd never admit it.

Instead of searching through the main computers nearly endless records to try to find clues to the whereabouts of his desired object he decided to go with a trail and error method. Meaning commanding the ship to jump a few light years furthering into space hoping the dragonball would pop up on the radar's screen.

After a few jumps didn't give him the result he wanted he decided to turn on the ships booster rockets and go cruising through the galaxies. The initial take off rocked the ship more violently than he expected almost knocking him off the chair. But it was okay because he was bound to find it eventual. It couldn't be that hard if Bra could do it.

"17!"

"Speak of the devil" 17 thought as he heard his named shrieked in the most displeased tone of voice dripping with anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bra demanded barging into the control room still wearing her royal purple silk pajamas with silver crowns and the word "Princess" all over them holding Sesshy in her arms.

"You know he can walk." 17 had to comment on the princess's tendency to always carry Sesshy around like some sort of toy or worse the newest trendy purse she just had to get at the mall.

"You woke up Sesshy!" Bra accused cradling the yawning creature.

"So? He sleeps most of the day anyways." 17 disregarded her complaint his attention on the radars screen hoping for the orange blip to appear.

"Grrr. What do you think you're doing in here sitting on my chair working the computer anyways? As I recall I'm still the captain and you're just a dock hand." Bra couldn't help insulting 17 as she walked up to see exactly what he was looking at. She hoped he wasn't downloading anything hentai ish.

"And as I recall you were too lazy to locate the last dragonball and told me to do it." 17 retaliated.

"Oh yea." Bra smiled sheepishly.

"I swear you're more suited to be a ditzy school girl than a Saiyan warrior." 17 rolled his eyes at her clueless ness.

"Whatever" Bra snapped making 17 laugh as she reinforced his accusation more.

"Well have you found it?" Bra changed the subject.

"Well um no. but" 17 began

"Oh out of my way!" Bra ordered pushing 17 out of her chair and sitting down with Sesshy in her lap. In a flash the studious princess logged onto the computers database and brought up all articles related to the black star dragonballs.

It wasn't long before she narrowed down her search to the only possible location Sesshy pawing at the keyboard the whole time wanting to help her type. The sight was too cute to bare and 17 just had to suffer.

"Okay it looks like the last black star dragonball is being kept at a military base on planet Airorce. The planet's government seems to be trying to use it's powers to develop some sort of weapon." Bra gave her less informed partner the cliff notes of her discoveries.

"What kind of weapon?" 17 perked up at the mention of a possible weapon of mass destruction. Even though he was a weapon himself the android had a fetish for high tech as well as historical weapons like swords and naginatas.

"It doesn't say." Bra answered as she logged off and programmed their destinations coordinates into the ship's controls.

"But it's a few galaxies away so we won't be getting there for at least 2 weeks." Bra explained getting up with Sesshy secured safely in her arms.

"And now its time for Sesshy bears bath." Bra cooed walking off leaving 17 to gag……..

A few days later

"17!" Bra exclaimed running into his room early in the morning.

"What?" 17 groaned half asleep thinking it was a dream.

"Something's wrong with Sesshy!" Bra rushed over to his bedside to drag him out of bed.

"What did he break a nail?" 17 remained sarcastic even when half awake.

"No." Bra answered in the saddest voice he had ever heard. That was enough sign for him to know something really was wrong. She confirmed his biggest fears with what she said next.

"I think he's dying." Bra broke into uncontrollable tears.

Authors Note- HA! You guys actually thought Bra and 17 were finally going to kiss huh? Well I guess you don't know me that well. I love torturing my readers! Bwuahahaha! evil laugh Uh oh runs away from all the flames


	48. Goodbye My Friend

"What?" 17 instantly got out of bed at the news.

"He didn't eat at all yesterday and he wasn't really playing. I just thought he was tired but then this morning he wouldn't get up. He's not opening his eyes or even responding to me." Bra sobbed choking back real tears.

"Come on." 17 grabbed Bra's hand and rushed back to her room. Before he even entered the room 17 knew something was wrong because Sesshy's life energy was nearly non-existent.

"Sesshy!" Bra pushed past the stunned android to rush over to her sick pet's side. Leaving him long enough to get 17 was still too much for her to bear.

"See! It's like he's completely out of it." Bra exclaimed as 17 joined her looking down at him. He saw for himself that the dramatic princess was not exaggerating. The tiny animal was laying on his side breathing short forced breaths. His eyes may have been half way opened but they appeared to be looking at nothing.

"Hey fur ball! Stop scaring her. Get up!" 17 said in a tone harsher that he had intended earning him a hard punch on his arm by the angry and distressed owner.

"What? I'm trying to snap him out of it!" 17 defended rubbing his bruised arm.

"Don't you think I've tried that already?" Bra snapped redirecting her anger to her favorite scapegoat.

"Well then I don't know what else to do. We're not professionals" 17 admitted that even with all the information and data Dr. Gero had downloaded into his creations there was nothing in his database about dealing with a seriously sick animal.

"That's it! We'll call a Vet!" Bra brightened up getting ahead of herself thinking she'd found the solution to their problem and everything was going to be all right.

"Call what Vet? We're not on Earth. We're in the middle of space!" 17 had to remain the realistic. The chances of finding someone who could treat an alien anima were minimal but he masked his worries.

"I'll look it up. There has to be someone somewhere that can help us!" Bra played up her optimism in order to remain strong for Sesshy's sake.

"Stay here and look after him will you?" Bra asked taking a hold of 17's arm.

"Yea of course." 17 sincerely answered looking down at her. She may have had a hopeful smile on her pretty face but he knew inside Bra was scared to death.

"Call me if anything happens okay?" was the last thing Bra said before giving 17's arm an affectionate squeeze after he nodded he would do as she asked.

"Okay you can do this. All you have to do is find a doctor that specializes in Kougras" Bra gave herself a peep talk trying to get through the ordeal without suffering an emotional break down.

It was a difficult task. The sheltered Princess had never had to fear losing anyone she loved because she always knew in the back of her head that they could simply be wished back with the earth's dragonballs. However, she took that luxury for granted never considering she could lose a pet to natural causes, which made it impossible to wish them back with the dragonballs.

"Grrr! Don't think like that!" Bra scolded herself. She had a nasty habit of fearing the worse in any given situation. And this was not the time to do that. She had to remain positive. That innocent young creature was depending on her to find a way to help him.

"Found it!" Bra's doubts subsided coming across the Website of what would be considered a Zoologist on earth. The woman was Dr. Jade and she had won major acclaim for her study of alien mammals, which she researched throughout the universe. Including Kougras, which Bra had discovered was the name of Sesshy's species.

Bra felt a renewed faith in the old saying "knowledge is power" as she looked up Dr. Jade's office location and number. Once she had confirmed the information she put forth a video call to the doctors research department, which was part of an advance university of science on a planet called Sandigo.

"Department of Animal Science" A receptionist appeared on the screen.

"Hi. I need to speak with Dr. Jade. It's an emergency" Bra wasted no time with introductions cutting straight to the chase.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked.

"No. But it's a matter of life and death! My baby Kougra might be dying!" Bra couldn't control the emotions in her voice.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Jade is a very busy renown scientist. She does not have time for office visit calls." The receptionist answered haughtily.

"No! Please! She's the only one that can save him! Please! I'll do anything!" Bra pleaded with tears. She had been trying to keep herself together during her research and this call but she couldn't fight it anymore and lost her composer.

"Very well then. I'll see if Dr. Jade's in her office and transfer you over." The reception gave in showing she actually did have feelings.

"Thank you." Bra smiled genuinely as she waited to be transferred. Her wait wasn't long as a woman who looked as young as 23 with shoulder length curly reddish hair appeared on the screen.

"This is Dr. Jade. How may I help you?" The woman asked kindly.

"Hello Dr. Jade it's my baby Kougra. I'm afraid something really wrong with him. He wouldn't eat all yesterday and wasn't his usual energetic self and then this morning I found him laying on his side unable to get up and barely breathing!" Bra cried unashamed of her emotions.

"Could you bring him in so I can take a look at him?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. Of course doctor. I'll get him right away" Bra nodded getting up and rushing back to her room where she found 17 in the same place she left him. Looking over Sesshy like a worried mother. If it wasn't for the severity of the situation Bra would of smiled and laughed since it was a running joke that 17 was in fact Sesshy's "mother" because he was the one that found him saving his life by nursing him back to health.

But this was not the time to make jokes. They were facing an unexpected crisis and without saying it they both knew they would have to count on each other to get through this. What had happened in the past was irrelevant. From now on they were more than a team. They were like parents to Sesshy and he needed both of them.

"Hey. I found an animal researcher that might be able to help us." Bra approached him softly not wanted to ruin the tender moment, but wanting to get 17's attention.

"Really?" 17 asked looking over at her a blank expression on his face. If Bra wasn't able to read his eyes so well she would have never guess by the look on his face that he was just as scared as she was about losing their precious pet. No not pet. A member of their family.

"Yea. Her names Dr. Jade and I have her on videophone. She wants us to bring Sesshy into the control room so she can take a look at him" Bra explained in a soft voice.

"You want me to carry him?" 17 volunteered.

"No its okay I got him." Bra declined the worried androids offer stepping up to the counter that she had turned into Sesshy's bed. She reached out to him then hesitated unsure of how to get a hold of him. The cautious princess was afraid of picking him up scared she would injury him further if she moved him abruptly.

The always-observant 17 noticed and spoke up suggesting they each take a side of the blanket Sesshy was on and use it like a stretcher to carry him. Bra agreed to the idea and between the both of them they easily transported the patient to the control room.

"He's here Dr. Jade." Bra announced as they placed Sesshy on a chair.

"Hmmm." Dr. Jade leaned into the screen to get a better look of the patient.

"How long as he been like this?" The good doctor asked.

"Umm. I'm not sure. I found him like this this morning. So maybe half a day?" Bra answered to the best of her knowledge.

"To be perfectly honest it doesn't look good. I've never seen a Kougra in such bad shape. It could be very serious." Dr. Jade did not try sugar coating the prognoses. Before Bra could gasp and go into hysterical crying the doctor continued.

"However I can't be 100 sure there's nothing I can do unless you bring him in…." Those few words of minimal hope was enough for Bra's determination of saving Sesshy to come back twice fold.

"I don't usually do this. But if you can bring him in today I will do all that I can to help him." Dr. Jade agreed to seeing them.

"Yes. Of course doctor. We'll be right there! Thank you so much!" Bra secretly thanked Dende for the chance to save her beloved companion. After hanging up with the doctor the fanatic princess rushed to the ships controls entrusting 17 once again with taking care of Sesshy as she drove them to Sandigo.

Bra had never driven like a maniac before. She had always been a very safe driver not because she was afraid of getting speeding tickets or anything since she could either flirt her way out of them or get off because of her famous last name, but because she feared scratching her precious car Sephy.

Nevertheless Bra knew deep down inside that even if they were back on Earth and she had to drive Sephy she'd be doing the same. She didn't care about material objects at the moment. She didn't care about anything except getting Sesshy the help he needed as fast as she possibly could……….

They arrived at the university in record time even though to the worried twosome it felt like they couldn't get there fast enough. Bra rushed up the giant front steps of the Department of Animal Science main building careful cradling the blanket wrapped Sesshy in her arms. 17 was right behind with his arm around her for support, both physically and emotionally.

"Where's Dr. Jade?" Bra demanded barging into an empty waiting room. She was about to have another panic attack when the receptionist who had answered the call came walking down the hall.

"Ah yes Dr. Jade is expecting you. Please follow me." The girl greeted leading them down a long hall to the back of the building where all the high tech labs where located. The girl stopped at the 2nd door.

"Dr. Jade is in here." The receptionist opened the door for them before leaving. Bra walking inside slowly 17 right by her side. They found the doctor already behind her computer a stack of all the files she had on Kougras cluttering her work desk.

"Ah. You're here already." Dr. Jade got up and walked straight over to her patient. Bra remained silent as she watched the doctor check all of Sesshy's vital signs including his heartbeat and breathing rate.

"As I feared this doesn't look good." Dr. Jade was honest about her suspicions.

"But you can save him right doctor? I mean you're the best in your field." Bra began getting franticly again.17 tighten his hold on her in a comforting manner. The last thing he wanted to see was her breaking down again. The unstable princess had been doing enough of that lately.

"Well I'll do everything I can. But I won't know the extent of his illness until I run some in-depth tests, which may take a while." Dr. Jade explained reaching out to take the sick creature but stopped when Bra pulled back refusing to let him go.

"It's okay Bra." 17 soothed coaxing the reluctant scared girl into handing over her precious pet. Dr. Jade took him and put him on the exam table gently.

"I'll do everything I can to save him. I even have some of my top associates coming to assist me." Dr. Jade informed as she lead the couple back towards the door.

"No. Please. Can't I stay?" Bra pleaded not wanting to leave Sesshy's side.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Dr. Jade shook her head.

"But don't worry Ms. Briefs. Sesshy is in the best of care." Dr. Jade assured

before the young girl could protest further.

"You're welcomed to wait in the front office as long as you like." Dr. Jade said more to 17 than Bra who was already half way down the hall not wanting to witness Sesshy's suffering.

"Hey. You heard the doctor. Sesshy's having the best specialist working to save him. He's going to be alright." 17 tried to appear positive as he caught up to Bra.

"Oh I hope your right 17. I just don't know what I'll do if he dies." Bra sniffled trying her best not to cry again. Her eyes were still puffy and red from her initial crying fit. Some may accuse her of being vain even amidst a crisis but that wasn't it at all. The Saiyan Princess was literally all cried out.

"Hey how about I go back to the ship and bring us back some coffee or something" 17 suggested as Bra took the corner seat closest to the hall where she could easily see if anyone came with news.

"Thanks." Bra answered looking right past 17 down the hall she just came from.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" 17 asked noticing the far away dazed look in her ocean blue eyes.

"Yea." Bra lied avoiding his eyes.17 didn't buy her lie for one minute but he decided to let it go because just like she didn't want to witness Sesshy suffering he wanted to witness her suffering even less.

"Dende what have I done?" 17 asked the planet's reddish sky as he stepped outside the building. He ran a hand through his long black hair as he inwardly cursed himself.

"It was all his fault. If he hadn't found that orphaned cub or brought him to the ship and saved him none of this would be happening."17 regretted

It seemed he couldn't do anything right. The one time he truly tried to do something nice for Bra it blew up in his face. It was almost enough to make him want to walk out on them. Just leave and never come back. He had caused Bra too much grief to ever make it up her.

But 17 wasn't programmed to be a coward. He would stick it out with her no matter how hard it would be. And with that vow he made the long walk back to the ship to get the coffee as he promised…..

"Here you go." 17 offered Bra the coffee he had fetched for her. He had decided to bring it back in her favorite red mug that read "I'm the Boss".

"Um thanks." Bra took it solemnly holding it timidly in her hands but not taking a sip. 17 sighed sitting down next to her. He had returned quickly only to find her exactly how he left her. Sitting in the chair closets to the hall staring towards it as if awaiting Sesshy to come running down it and jumping into her arms.

"So is there any news?" 17 asked.

"No." Bra replied staring down at the mug of coffee. Her voice had no traces of emotions but the tears falling from her face into the coffee told a sadder tale.

"Come on princess don't cry. It'll be okay." 17 pleaded taking the mug of coffee from her and placing it on the table next to him. He then took the crying girl in his arms.

"That's what you say but I have a bad feeling about this." Bra didn't resist 17's advances to comfort her. She lowered the protective shield around her momentary and allowed herself to freely cry on the android shoulders.

"Shhh don't worry if they can't save him then we'll find some other way." 17 didn't know who he was trying to convince of that more. Bra or himself. Even if it was both he knew there was always one final option in case everything else failed.

It was a last option that would cost them everything they had been working so hard for and he wasn't sure they were willing to do it. It was true Sesshy had changed both of them for the better, but was it enough for them to give up their dreams?

17 had no idea what his answer would be if it came down to it, but he sensed Bra had also come to the same conclusion. She was a smart girl and knew that if the doctors failed that there was one last thing they could do. She must have been driving herself crazy thinking about it because in no time she fell asleep in 17's arms.

Not that he minded. 17 figured she was exhausted from all the crying and worrying. Some sleep would do her well. He swore to stay awake just in case Dr. Jade came back with some news before she woke up.

It wasn't long until that scenario came to pass. Just as 17 was about to doze off Dr. Jade appeared before him with a grim look on her face. He instantly knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"May I speak with you?" Dr. Jade asked 17 keeping her voice down not wanting to disturb the slumbering princess.

"Um. Sure." 17 agreed unwrapping his arms from the sleeping beauty and getting up slowly careful not to move her. He followed the doctor down the hall to the lab Sesshy was being kept, but she did not let him in.

"As you probably already guessed it's not good news." Dr. Jade stated the obvious before detailing the prognoses.

"It appears your Kougra has a rare and terminal heart disease." Dr. Jade read off her charts. Before 17 could make the expected "Isn't there anything that can be done" question the doctor continued.

"There is some hope. It turns out my associates had been working on a cure for a similar disease found in other species of felines. However the vaccine is no where near being completed and there's no guarantee Sesshy will survive long enough for it's completion or that it will even work on him." Dr. Jade fully explained everything 17 needed to know in order to make the decision no pet owner should ever have to make.

Dr. Jade never came out and said it directly, but it was clear there were two choices. 1 - Try to save Sesshy against all odds or 2 - put him to sleep and end his suffering. It was a terrible dilemma even an android couldn't have prepared for.

"Can I see him?" 17 requested.

"Sure." Dr. Jade unlocked the door.

17 walked into the unfriendly lab to find Sesshy in a glass incubator resembling those on earth that were used for premature babies. 17 felt so many different emotions as he looked down at the creature he saved looking beyond helpless covered in medical tubes and IVs. It was almost enough to crash his systems but he fought it and remained as composed as possible.

"Hey little guy." 17 whispered placing a hand on the glass incubator and looking down at the baby cub fondly.

"You can't give up. You have to hang in there and fight. Not just for yourself, but for her. She loves you. She loves you more than anything. Without you she'll fall apart. And I'm afraid I won't be able to mend the pieces." 17 poured his heart out thinking it was just between him and Sesshy.

"So Dr. Jade told you there's practically no hope too huh?" Bra spoke up from half way across the lab. She didn't have to say it out loud but he knew she had been there for some time and had heard his moving monologue.

Bra walking over to him and hugging him from behind without so much as one sarcastic remark was proof of that. Now it was 17's turn to shut off his defenses and allow himself to be consoled. They stayed like that for what felt like an immeasurable moment, both gazing down at their dying companion.

Neither one wanted to be the first to break the moment and say what needed to be said. For once both parties wanted to be in denial. However, 17 being the more logical of the two decided to finally speak up.

"You know what we have to do." 17 stated more than questioned.

"Yea." Bra whispered. Even though it broke her heart she knew it was the right thing to do. Without another word 17 formed a small Ki blast in the hand he had placed over Sesshy's incubator. Bra hide behind him and closed her eyes as she heard the incubator shatter and Sesshy cry out for the last time…………….

Author's Note – PLEASE DON"T FLAME ME! hides I swear I have a perfectly good explanation for this and it will be revealed in future chapters!


	49. Broken

That night Bra cried herself to sleep for the first time. And that night it took every circuit in 17's body to hold back from going into her room and comforting her. From taking her in his arms and kissing all her tears away. But he knew that would be interpreted as taking advantage of her condition even though that wasn't the case.

It tore 17 apart to see her so broken. Especially because he knew she was so broken because she was so lonesome. He wanted to cure her lonesomeness. To be there for her. But he knew she would never allow it. Maybe her pride was too strong or maybe it was because of their tainted history. He wasn't sure if she would allow someone else.

These thoughts plagued the confused android as he stood under the doorframe watching the curled up figure crying in bed. He wouldn't be able to tell you how long he stayed there. Just watching her. Longing to be with her.

Once the crying stopped signally she had finally fallen asleep 17 walked over silently taking the chair from her vanity mirror and sitting right beside her. As he reached out and put his hand on Bra's he couldn't help thinking how badly he wanted to hold her tight and steal her pain…………

Bra opened her cried out eyes slowly. She had been awake for a while but refused to open her eyes. The defeated girl just wanted everything to go away and to feel nothing. She prayed for numbness. Numbness from the pain, the sadness, and from the future.

But that wasn't possible because she was still alive. The cynical princess felt she now understood what people meant when they claimed that death was the only real escape from pain. But she also lived by the motto "that which does not kill you makes you stronger" and seeing as she was still living she would continue getting stronger.

"Hmmm?" Bra stopped getting up when she felt something on her hand. She almost had to do a double take when she found 17 sleeping on the edge of her bed his hands gently over hers.

With a warm and genuine smile the Saiyan Princess slowly pulled her hand away and sat up. But she didn't get out of bed. Instead she found herself watching over the sleeping android who had obviously been watching over her all night.

"Oh 17….." Bra sighed brushing a strand of his long black hair out of the way so she could admire his handsome face. She hated to admit it at a time like this but he was truly gorgeous, but she knew it was much more than that that attracted her to him.

It was a combination of things, but maybe in the simplest of terms it was because they were truly two of a kind. Bra also wanted to hold 17 tight and steal his pain. However, it would not be necessary because the worst was over now and they could finally breath again.

Bra finally managed to pull herself away from 17 and got up to get dressed. She was more determined then ever to set things right again. She didn't care about her original wish anymore. She had learned the hard way that there was more to life then being young and beautiful. And the material girl would never live it down if anyone heard her other lesson learned.

The realization that material things such as brand new cars, the latest electronics, and even clothes were nothing compared to a life. All the material things in the world could be easily replaced by buying another one. But not a life. She could never buy another Sesshy.

It was ironic that she was one of the universe richest girls and yet the one thing she wanted back more than anything she couldn't buy. Not even with all the money in the world could she buy back her beloved pet. The only thing she could do was buy more time. Time is something as a Z fighter you learned to manipulate to your own advantage. Weather it be using the time chamber at Kami's lookout to get a years worth of training in only one earth day, or to cheat death.

The ever cleaver princess found a way to over come time and construct a plan to save her pet. The moment Dr. Jade had informed them that they would need more time to complete the cure, time Sesshy didn't have Bra knew exactly what needed to be done. She would have to buy Sesshy the time he didn't have. And to do that she would have to do one of the hardest things in her life.

By allowing 17 to kill Sesshoumaru it meant he could later be wished back by the black star dragonballs since he would be dying of unnatural causes. Yes he would be brought back in the same condition as when he was killed but at least by then the cure should be ready to save him.

She contemplated all that as she pulled out one of her few all black outfit. It was the perfect ensemble for mourning, sneaking into a high security military base to steal the final black star dragonball and just kicking ass.

Bra took her time getting dressed. She was in no hurry as she zipped up the black leather mini skirt and tied up the matching corset top. The dragonball wasn't going anywhere so there was no need to rush. The vain princess could take all the time she wanted brushing her hair before slipping on her black knee high boots and then lacing them up.

Once she was all dressed the stylish adversary grabbed a long black gothic trench coat and walked out her dressing room. She stepped lightly as she passed 17 thinking he was still asleep when he really wasn't. Bra slipped the coat on before entering the arsenal locker. The collection of guns, rifles, missile launcher, bombs, grenades, knives and other high-powered weapons could rival that of a small country.

The first thing Bra grabbed was a small flame blade dagger she slipped into her thigh holster. She then grabbed two small silver automatic guns and hid them in her boots. Next she hid several small bombs and grenades inside her trench coat before grabbing the missile launcher by its carrying strap and swinging it over her shoulder.

Last but not least she took down the most powerful automatic rifle Capsule Corps had ever invented. Bra couldn't help but feel lethal and she held a weapon that had been banned in so many countries Capsule Corp discontinued the model. The CC 49 K.O.D

"Hope you saved some toys for me." Came 17's soft calm composed voice from behind.

"17!" Bra exclaimed spinning around bringing her face to face with the android.

"I thought you were asleep." Bra said unable to mask the shaking ness in her voice evidence that she was still on edge.

"Oh. Do I get one of those too?" 17 asked reaching out for the CC49 K.O.D in Bra's hands.

"No." Bra snapped harsher than she intended. It wasn't that she didn't trust 17 with it, but seeing that it was the last working one in existence she was more than a little over protective of it. Bra couldn't believe it but she could of sworn 17 looked disappointed and hurt she wouldn't let him touch it.

"You can use any of the other weapons if you want, but I don't know why you would. You don't need them." Bra tried to make up for hurting his feelings by feeding into his ego with some flattery.

"I don't need them." 17 agreed

"But…" 17 smirked reaching for what could be argued was the "prettiest" gun in the whole arsenal. A silver 45-caliber revolver with an inverted barrel. The trigger-happy android grabbed six magnum bullets and loaded the large handgun giving the revolver a good spin before closing it.

"It doesn't mean I don't want one for fun." 17 winked slipping the loaded gun into his infamous gun holster belt he always wore.

"Well then I guess we're ready." Bra locked up the locker slipping the key into her corset before heading back to the control room, 17 right by her side. The technology savvy princess picked up her mini super computer sidekick that was the compact equivalent to the ships main computer. It could even be used to control the ship.

"Airorce is two light years away so I'll activate the ships camouflage shield now so their radars won't be able to pick us up. I've scouted the perfect location to land right next to the back entrance where the dragonball signal was coming from. If everything goes according to plan we should be able to break in, steal the dragonball without being detected and make our escape in 25 minutes tops." Bra briefed 17 on their mission then proceeded to do exactly that.

Once the coast was clear Bra and 17 stepped out of the ship and headed straight for the back entrance. The android was surprised how easily his partner was able to tap into the security system with her mini computer and shut it down.

"That was easy." 17 stated as they entered the building.

"Almost too easy." He added as they walked down the abandon hall. He couldn't believe there were no guards or soldier on duty.

"Yea that is a little strange." Bra had to admit she also found the lack of security guarding the dragonball suspicious. One would assume the military would spare no expense when guarding something as valuable as the energy source for a high-powered weapon of mass destruction. Especially at a top-secret base.

The truth was revealed when sirens and red flashing lights went off followed by the sound of all the exits being locked down and fast approaching footsteps.

"Damn it! It's a trap!" Bra cursed when she realized she couldn't power up and blast. A Ki suppressant force field must have been set up around the base.

"They're around here somewhere. Don't let them escape." Officer Orien order his troupe as they approached the hall the propitiators where at.

"Let's get out of here!" 17 ordered grapping Bra's hand and running down a side hall with her after he to realized they couldn't use their powers to get out of this one. They didn't get far before he felt her pull away from his grasp.

"We can't leave without the dragonball!" Bra screamed over the sirens.

"It's an ambush! Even with all your weapons we're out numbered! We have to get out of here or we'll get caught!" 17 yelled.

"I won't leave without the last dragonball" Bra shook her head taking a step back away from him. 17 desperately tried to grab her, but it was too late. The determined princess hit a button on the wall that lowered a steal wall separating them.

"Bra no! Don't do this!" 17 pounded on the wall, but his strength had be reduced to that of an average human by the force field. The defiant princess ignored the android's pleads and fired up the CC49 K.O.D.

"Over here!" Officer Orien commanded spotting the intruder. As if in slow motion Bra aimed the riffle, pulled the trigger and released an assault of a thousands rounds a minute on the unexpecting soldiers who never had a prayer.

It was over before it started. The young men in uniform barely turned the corner when they were gunned downed by the armed and dangerous princess. None of them got one shot on her, not even Officer Orien who was the best shooter on the base.

It wasn't a fight. It was a massacre. Bra fit the role of a cold-blooded killer as she walked over the bleeding fallen soldiers she had pumped full of bullets unfazed. She continued to shoot anyone that got in her way, never flinching once. She didn't release the trigger until she had taken out everyone and was back at the main hall that led to the storage room where the black star dragonball was being kept.

Bra was so close she could taste victory when out of nowhere the gamed changed. Having let her guard down by lowering the rifle she was unprepared from a sneak attack from behind. Screaming for help was out of the question since her capture place a strong hand over her mouth preventing such an attempt. His other arm was wrapped tightly around her pinning her arms to her side making it impossible for her to reach for her flame blade dagger.

The half Saiyan couldn't help thinking that whoever her capture was they held within them a strength that could match some of the Z fighters. As she was being dragged away like a ragged doll Bra felt fear for the first time in a long while. Fear that even with all her weapons she wouldn't be able to defeat this new foe and that she was done for……

Meanwhile…..

"Damn it Bra!" 17 cursed the princess's stubborn nature and his weakened state. If it wasn't for the Ki force field he could effortlessly breakdown the steal wall grab Bra, throw her over his shoulder He-Man barbaric style and get her out of there.

But since that wasn't a plausible option 17 had to settle to reverting to human tricks. Unbeknown to Bra he had secretly studied a map of the entire military base burning it's blueprints into his picture perfect memory. He knew all the routes to where the dragonball was being held.

Without wasting another minute he headed down in the opposite direction of the wall and turned left coming across another steal divider. The difference was the control panel was on his side. Using his android powers 17 placed his hand over the controller and cracked the combination by tapping into the system.

After clearing past two more identical obstacles 17 reached the research his final destination. He walked right in not giving the already opened door a second thought. He figured Bra had indeed beat him to it and was already inside.

It was only until he found the black star dragonball on top of a pedestal surrounded by lasers and Bra nowhere to be found that he starting suspecting something wasn't right.

"This doesn't add up." 17 thought as he approached the dragonball and stood before it. Before he could figure out how to get past the lasers different sirens went off and a steal cage fell around him.

Driven by his instincts of survival 17 grabbed the steal bars forgetting he was probably too weak to bend them. The instant he made contact he was zapped by more volts then an android could handle and was knocked out cold.

As soldiers who had been hiding throughout the room came out of hiding it was evident the unthinkable had finally happened. The powerful and infamous Android 17 had finally been caught…………

Authors Note - Looks like Bra and 17's crime spree is coming to an end. Or is it? You know I could be really evil and kill off one of them. Mostly likely 17. I don't know. Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.


	50. I Will Carry You

Bra sat in the bathtub filled with warm water not knowing exactly how she got there. The pass few hours were a blur. It had happened so fast that she hadn't had time to really react……

Flashback…..

"Let me go!" Bra kicked and screamed as she was being dragged farther away from her ultimate goal and into a dark wing of the base by an unknown foe.

"Damn it!" Bra cursed as she continued to struggle even though it was pointless. The proud princess had no doubt in her mind that if it wasn't for her Ki being suppressed by the force field she could easily take out her abductor. That was until the perpetrator finally released her and she came face to face with one of her own. Another Z fighter.

"Goten!" Bra exclaimed shocked to see him again, and in her current predicament. But then she saw what he was wearing and it all made sense. A Galaxy Police uniform. By putting two and two together she concluded that the Galaxy Police had to be part of the set up. She was well aware they were after the ones stealing the dragonballs and it made perfect sense to have someone as knowledgeable on the subject as Goten on the investigating team.

It was almost poetic justice that the Saiyan Princess she be caught and turned in by a Son. After all it was this man's father that had stopped hers from destroying the earth and using the dragonballs to wish for immortality. It was almost fitting that she should suffer the same fate.

Before Bra could make an attempt at an escape Goten grabbed a hold of her again and made her look at him. What she saw wasn't anger or any kind of look that an officer would have when arresting a criminal. In fact it was the complete opposite. Concern and worry was what she saw in his eyes.

"Com on we have to get out of here!" Goten stated pulling her in the opposite direction of all the commotion. Different sirens had gone off and more soldiers could be heard scurrying around the base since he had brought her into the room.

"But…." Bra tried to protest confused at how Goten seemed to be leading her away from the police force instead of turning her in.

"Goten! What the hell's happening?" Bra demanded answers letting her curiosity get the best of her. After all curiosity killed the cat not the Saiyan.

"It's a set up. A Galaxy Police trap to capture you and 17." Goten confirmed what she had feared the moment she heard the first sirens go off.

"And it sounds like they've already caught 17." Goten added.

"What? No! That can't be! 17 would never be caught so easily!" Bra stated resuming her struggle to get away. She did it without thinking. It was more instincts that were stirring her powerful need to get back to 17 and help him.

"It's no use Bra. This was a very well planned and executed trap. There's no way he's going to escape." Goten tried to calm the distressed princess, but instead only made her struggle even more. If he didn't know any better he would think she wanted to help the android that had lead her astray into a life of crime and murder.

The poor innocent naïve Son still believed it had been 17 that had seduced Bra into the quest for the black star dragonballs. Not the other way around which was correct. In the midst of everything the smart princess wasn't about to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Let me go Goten!" Bra refused to cease her struggling even though in her weakened state getting out of a half Saiyan's hold was impossible. But an impossible chance for victory had never stopped any of the Z fighters before. And it sure as hell wasn't going to stop the Saiyan Princess now. Something inside was screaming at her to get to 17 by any means necessary.

Bra couldn't believe she was actually considering sinking to the level of biting Goten to escape from him. Never in a million years would anyone have predicted that one day the mighty Saiyan Princess would have to resort to such cliché cat fight tactics. Even though scratching him had crossed her mind.

"No!" Goten declared in a firm almost harsh tone of voice Bra thought wasn't possible for a Son as he tightened his hold on her.

"I won't let them get you!" Goten finally blurted out his true intentions causing the Saiyan Princess to turn and look at her capturer in the eyes. In those dark black pools she saw compassion and further proof that Goten was indeed Goku's son and shared his beliefs on second chances.

It finally all made sense. Everything. Why Goten had approached Bra by himself without any backup whatsoever. Why he had dragged her away from the chaos and refused to let her go back to 17. It wasn't because he was trying to capture her single handedly and reap all the glory. No. It was because he was trying to save her.

"But why?" Was the question plaguing the confused girl. It didn't make any sense. Goten was a Galaxy Police Officer and she was a criminal. No worse than that. She was a murderer. As Bra relived her past sins her "captor" had to readjust his hold on her as the frightening images over took her causing her to faint in his arms.

When she finally regained consciousness Bra found herself laying in a large bed covered by some blankets. As she blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness she remembered everything that had happened. Wherever she was it definitely wasn't jail. Which is exactly where she would be if it wasn't for Goten.

"Goten!" Bra suddenly sat up looking around for her "savior". But he was nowhere in the lightly furnished room. Just as she was about to go in search of him the bathroom door opened and the Son in question stepped out holding a wet cloth in his hands.

"Oh good you're awake." Goten smiled walking over to his "patient". Bra held her head feeling a bit woozy as he placed the wet cloth down on the table next to her before turning back and looking over her.

"So how do you feel? Does your head hurt?" Goten asked placing his hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever.

"I just feel a little dizzy." Bra answered truthfully. Which was a first. She usually hated admitting whenever she was sick. It was a result of years of hearing her dad tell Trunks "Saiyans don't get sick" every time her brother fell ill and had to miss school, but more importantly training.

"Where are we? What happened? Why did you……" Bra began asking all the question Goten knew she was going to ask as soon as she came around.

"Shhh." Goten placed a finger over Bra's lip preventing her from asking the question he wasn't ready to answer just yet.

"They'll be plenty of time for us to talk. But right now why don't you take a nice hot bath?" Goten suggested in order to have more time to tie up some lose ends.

"Ummm I guess." Bra agreed. Not because she wanted to take a bath, but because the look on Goten's face projected the notion that it would be wise to do as she was told.

Still suffering from the effects of the Ki suppressant force field the half Saiyan female was in no condition to put up much of a fight. As she slipped out of bed and tried to stand up Bra felt her legs weaken and before she could do anything began falling towards the floor.

"Ah!" Bra cried out closing her eyes preparing for impact. But it never came to pass. Instead she felt her body crash into something hard but not cold as a tile floor would be and more cushiony.

"Are you okay?" Goten the thing she had crashed into asked helping her stand and keep her balance.

"Yea I guess I still haven't regained my strength." Bra explained increasing the distance between her and Goten being able to stand on her own two feet. Being a proud independent woman she hated the fact that a man had to catch her when she fell.

"Want me to carry you?" Goten asked worsening the feeling.

"I can managed." Bra glared pulling away and walking towards the bathroom.

"Well then I'll be in my office. Yell if you need anything?" Goten said right before Bra slammed the bathroom door.

End of Flashback

Bra sunk deeper in the bathtub until she was completely submerged in the warm soothing water. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling that seemed to be rippling because of the water's motion. She reemerged a few seconds later and brushed her wet hair out of her face.

She didn't want to get out. She was so sick and tired of being sick and tired of everything. The fighting. The lying. The pain. The confusion. She just wanted everything to go away. For the first time in her life Bra actually wished she was someone else. That her life was different.

It was totally cliché but wishing to be a "normal" girl suddenly crossed the Saiyan Princess's mind. And that was a very frightening thought. She thought she loved her life. She loved being different and unique. Being the only half female Saiyan. Normal would be boring and if there was one thing she thrived for was excitement.

Could she really be over all that? It was farfetched but as Bra stepped out of the bathtub and slipped on the warm red bathrobe Goten had laid out for her she found herself feeling a million years older. She had lived and experienced so much more in the pass few months that she had ever had in her semi sheltered 18 years of existence.

"Maybe it's time I grow up and stop living this Princess style fantasy" Bra sighed wiping the fogged up bathroom mirror and taking a good long hard look at her reflection. Her ocean blue eyes had lost their sparkle.

All the pain and suffering Bra had endured on this journey had robbed them of their twinkle. The zest for life had once illuminated from her and now all she wanted to do was sleep and never wake up. But now she was abandon with so much to learn and no one left to fight.

With doubts and regrets swirling in her head Bra walked out of the bathroom and over to Goten's office. She stopped at the slightly opened door when she heard her name being spoken. Hating when people talked behind her back the paranoid princess opened the door wider and listened……..

"Yes your plan worked perfectly." Bra took another step closer, standing under the doorframe. The nosey princess put her enhanced Saiyan hearing to good use and eavesdropped on Goten's private conversation.

"I knew the force field I created would be strong enough to contain 17 and Bra's power and that they would follow the fake dragonball signal I broke into the ship's main computer to plant." Bra gasped when she recognized the voice on the other line. It was her mother Bulma.

The shocked girl quickly covered her mouth praying Goten hadn't heard her gasp. She didn't want to be discovered until she heard the truth. She knew the whole thing at the base had been a set up, but she never would have guessed her own mother was part of it. Let alone the mastermind behind the whole thing.

"Why would mom set me up?" Bra couldn't help but feel betrayed. Those feelings were somewhat eased by the rest of the conversation.

"So how's Bra? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Bulma went completely motherly.

"She's fine Bulma. She's taking a bath right now." Goten explained trying to calm down the frantic mother. Bulma sounded almost as bad as Chi Chi whenever she thought one of her sons was in danger. Almost, but not quite.

"And 17?" Bulma just had to ask and with malice in her voice.

"In Jail." Goten stated. Bra's heart literally skipped a beat at that news. She had been holding out hope that he somehow managed to escape. But without his powers he proved to be easy prey.

"Good. You don't know how worried to death me and Vegeta were thinking our daughter was out in space with that murderer. If our plan hadn't worked Vegeta would of hunted 17 down, killed him with his bare hands and brought Bra home" Bulma went on letting her anger build up.

"Well you can sleep easy tonight knowing Bra's here safe with me and I'll take her back home just as soon as everything's blown over." Goten assured is hope to be mother in law before hanging up.

Goten turned around to find Bra standing in the doorway's shadows wearing the warms red bathrobe he had laid out for her. It was apparent by the unhappy look on her face that she had heard everything. At first she didn't know how to react. Anger was her initial emotion. Anger at the mere thought of her own mother assisting in her would be capture. Anger at Goten who thought he could just take her home.

"Home." Bra whispered to herself. The idea of the word seemed so foreign and unreachable to her. It felt like a life time and more ago that she was home. She had always heard that saying "Home is where the heart is" but was it really? And what about the saying "You can always go back home."

Bra feared that she couldn't. That her situation was more of the "You can never go home again" case. She knew that her dad wouldn't turn her away. In fact he may be proud that his little girl set out to accomplish what he couldn't. Her mother and the rest of the Z fighters would be an entirely different story.

Sure her mother would take her back with open arms as well but she would always look disappointed at her. The Z fighters were no saints themselves but that wasn't going to stop them from passing judgment on her. Goku would do his usually routine of giving her another chance that even the badest villains like her father could change and be good. Chi Chi and others would probably blame Vegeta's bad influence for the way she turned out.

Bra was obviously going to have to be on damage control and defend her dad. She was ready to take full responsibility for her actions and suffer the consequences of them. She was not going to make any excuses. Not even 17.

She knew her parents and everyone else were going to be quick to blame 17 for everything. 18 would obviously stand up for her brother and defend him. Bra was so wrapped up in her own little world that she hadn't notice Goten was now walking towards her.

"Huh?" Bra looked up as the younger version of the universe's greatest hero stood before her.

"I said did you have a nice bath?" Goten repeated in his naturally kind hearted voice.

"Oh. Um. Yes. Thank you." Bra answered barely above a whisper avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"Bra look at me." Goten requested ever so gently lifting her chin up so she was facing him when she refused. It was painful to look upon someone so good and know that they wanted to save you so badly.

Bra was afraid of what he was going to say. She was certain he was going to interrogate her about the massacre on Seron's planet, but was pleasantly surprised when it turned out he was more concerned with how she was feeling then to know the details of what she had been doing before he rescued her.

"Shhhh its okay Bra. You're safe now. I won't let anyone or anything ever hurt you again. I will carry you" Goten said when he noticed her beautiful blue eyes starting to water up.

"When your world breaks down. And the voices tell you turn around. When your dreams give out I will carry you." Goten recited poetically

"When the stars go blind and the darkness starts to flood your eyes. When you're falling behind. I will carry you" Goten practically sang to Bra wiping away her tears like 17 had done once long ago.

"But why? By helping me you've betrayed your force. You're now an accomplice. They've surely marked you a traitor and will prosecute you for treason" Bra couldn't help asking.

"Because I love you." Goten spoke from the heart catching the cynical princess off guard.

"You love me?" Bra couldn't believe it. She almost couldn't even bring herself to say the dreaded "L" word let alone believe in it.

"With all of my heart." Goten answered sincerely. Before she could ask why he answered for her.

"I've loved you for so long. I would do anything for you. I'd give you anything you could ever ask for. I'd marry you right here and now and give you the world. Anything to make you happy." Goten poured his heart out.

Those exact words had been recited by many guys throughout time to try to get into a girls bed but looking into Goten's honest and loving black eyes Bra knew he meant every word. And that scared the usually fearless Saiyan Princess. More than any powerful enemy or the thought of growing old.

"I…um." Bra couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling. Most girls would kill to have a great handsome guy like Goten tell them that he loves them. Most girls dreamed about finding the perfect guy that would love them unconditionally. But Bra Brief's wasn't most girls.

Goten silenced her by leaning down and pressing his lips against hers stealing any chance she had to protest. She couldn't explain why but she found herself giving in and returning the kiss. It may have been because she was an emotional wreck at the moment that allowed herself to be carried off to the bedroom by Goten………..

Authors Note- This is the last chapter before the grand finale. I haven't decided exactly how to end. I mean I could be evil and kill off either Bra or 17. Or even turn it into a Bra/Goten fic. Hmmm…..what do you guys think?


	51. My Happy Ending?

Bra woke up a few hours later only to find herself in an all too familiar situation. It was a major case of déjà vu as she sat up and looked over to where Goten still slept. The difference this time was she knew for a fact nothing happened. Not that something couldn't have happened. She was vulnerable enough but Goten was a perfect gentleman and didn't try anything.

The two half Saiyans didn't sleep together, but they did make out. Even though Goten had confessed his undying love for her Bra's heart wasn't into it. She felt bad but the truth of the matter was she felt nothing as she kissed him.

No butterfly in her stomach, no electricity, no chemistry whatsoever. Not that she could remember feeling anything when kissing 17. That is if she had kissed the android as he claimed.

Bra wasn't sure if it was pure curiosity that was beckoning her to go to 17. She had a bad feeling that it was more than that. Much more than that. Especially since she felt more alone and broken then ever without 17. The comfort of Goten's arms holding her did nothing to ease her troubled mind.

The stubborn princess hated to admit it but she was at ease with the arrogant android. Yes they fought like cats and dogs, but that's what worked for them. With that thought Bra slowly got out of bed and went to get dressed.

She located her stuff in the room she had originally woke up in. To her surprise she also found all her weapons still intact lying next to her clothes. Leave it to Goten to not unarm a dangerous criminal. But Bra guess in his mind she wasn't a dangerous criminal, she was the woman he loved.

"Ugh." Bra shuddered at the thought. She never had been one to believe in romance or like the lovey dovey mushy stuff. Going against the stereotype of most girls the thought of a guy loving her unconditionally made her sick to her stomach.

It's not that guys hadn't told her that before. Bra had been hearing those three little words since she was in elementary school when the cutest boy in her class wrote "I Luv U" on a note and gave it to her during recess. Back then she thought what every normal girl that age thought about boys. That they were gross and had cooties.

Then in Jr. High when a lot of teens started "dating" in the sense they would say they were boyfriend and girlfriend and hold hands Bra played hard to get. Even at the tender age of 13 the Saiyan Princess was fickle and picky as hell.

After all she was the prettiest, smartest, most popular girl in school. She wasn't going to settle for just any guy to be her first boyfriend. Unfortunately for all the eligible bachelors that way of thinking carried on to High School where Bra Briefs was known for being a serial dater.

Not knowing why she suddenly felt the urge to reminisce about her dating life Bra decided to concentrate on more important things. Like finding out what jail 17 was imprisoned in and a way to get there and bust him out.

Goten may have been dumb enough to trust her with her weapons but he proved to be smarter then he looked when she didn't see her ship's capsule anywhere. She guessed he feared she'd try to runaway. He guess right.

"Lucky for me I always have a backup." Bra smirked tapping the heel of one of her platform boots, which opened up to reveal a hidden capsule. The capsule contained a two-seater fighter ship to be used in an emergency. And being stranded somewhere she didn't want to be without her ship defiantly qualified as an emergency.

Bra tucked the capsule safely into her skirt's pocket before quickly putting on her boots and strapping on her weapons. She figured since she didn't get to blow anything up at the military base she would employ them on the mission to break 17 out of jail.

The first step in accomplishing that was to find out which jail her partner in crime was being kept at. Bra went to Goten's office for that specific purpose. As the Galaxy Police Officer in charge of the dragonball case Goten would be certain to posses some sort of document with the name of the prison they would be sent to.

When searching through the files on his desk turned up no leads she moved onto the desk's drawers. Discovering nothing in the bottom side drawers the sneaky princess turned her attention to the top middle drawer, which just so happened to be locked.

The fact that it was locked meant there was something important in there that Goten obviously didn't want anyone to see. And if Bra's suspicions were right then what she was looking for would be in there. Having regained her strength she was able to break the lock without breaking a sweat and more importantly a nail.

"Got it!" Bra exclaimed finding the file containing all the papers on her case. It was the fattest file in the whole group. It was so packed that it took her a while to flip through all the pages until she came across the information she needed.

The name of the prison she and 17 were going to be sent to was named Alkatrass and it was located on a planet named Sanfran. Having gotten exactly what she came there for Bra put away the file and walked right out of the office and out of the house……….

"Approaching desired destination." The ships computer announced as Bra maneuvered the sporty spaceship into the planet's atmosphere. She watched the navigation system and followed the blinking red dot to her target.

If she didn't have the assistant of the ship's advance navigation system Bra probably would of flown right over it. The building didn't resemble any of the earthling jails. There were no high fences topped with barbwires. No watchtowers standing on either end with armed guards stationed at them.

In fact Alkatrass looked more like a futuristic mall then a prison. Leave it to the shopping queen to make that comparison. Only a shopaholic like herself could make a shopping analogy to anything. Bra was a woman on a mission and without wasting time landed the plane on the steps of the building.

She pressed the button that opened the ships hatch and walked right into the building Neo and Trinity style. Having missed her opportunity to use the funniest toys on the military base Bra decided to pull out the big guns for this adventure.

First she pulled out two automatic high power rifles, one in each hand and gunned down the officers stationed in the front lobby before they could sound the alarms. Then when they ran out of ammo Bra casually tossed them aside and pulled out a live grandee she tossed down the hall clearing her path. Men flying in all directions.

Bra smirked as she came across what no doubt led to the prisoners cell. Paying homage to her favorite Tekken character in her favorite scene from the movie she put the missile launcher over her shoulder and fired it at the door Anna Williams style……

17 was pacing back and forth in his "cell" that used a glass wall wired with more electricity than a large city would need during peek hours to hold him in. He stopped his pacing brought upon by sheer boredom when he heard gunfire and explosions.

The jailbird android turned around just in time to see the ten-ton door leading to freedom be blown open by a fierce fiery explosion. A sly smirk formed on 17's face as the smoke cleared and he saw who had come to his rescue.

"Well if it isn't the one and only Saiyan Princess." 17 grinned genuinely happy to see her. The grin quickly faded into a frown as he heard the whistles and catcalls his fellow inmates were giving Bra.

It was no mystery that they hadn't seen a woman in a very long time, but the reaction was uncanny. Most likely because it wasn't just any woman. It was a former prom queen with the looks and body of a super model dressed very revealing outfit.

"Missed me baby?" Bra couldn't resist teasing the android.

"More then you'll ever know." 17 played along as Bra powered up and blasted the control system short-circuiting the electrical currant that was holding the android at bay.

Not wanting to play the role of damsel in distress 17 took matters into his own hands and punched the glass wall shattering it into a million pieces. The effects of the Ki suppressant force field vanishing the instant the electric system had shut down.

"Let's go!" Bra ordered turning to leave extinguishing any chance of a heart felt tearful reunion. Not that 17 minded too much. He was sure there would be plenty of time for the reunited partners to kiss and make up.

"I'll handle it." 17 declared as they found their exit barricaded by armed guards. He had only been locked up for a day but it was long enough to have him itching to blow things up. And with one powerful blast he did just that to the guards.

"My turn." Bra stated pulling out her last but most powerful grenade. She pulled off the tap setting in motion the 30-second delay to detonation. 17 grabbed her hand after she tossed it and they began walking out.

Like the scene in Desperado Bra and 17 walked hand in hand as the building behind them exploded providing a fiery background as they hopped into the two-seater ship and made their flashy escape.

"I'm surprised you found time in between shacking up with Goten to come bust me out." 17 broke the silence with an utmost unpleasant accusation.

"What?" Bra had no idea he was aware what had happened to her.

"News travels fast in jail. All the guards could talk about was the Galaxy Police officer that ran away with the other dragonball thief." 17 scoffed at the notion that prison guards were as bad as a group of teenage girls when it came to the gossiping department.

"Before you jump to conclusions and lose your temper let me explain." Bra tried to remain as calm as possible while she drove the get away ship at lighting fast speeds.

"Jump to what conclusion? It's crystal clear you got with Goten just like you got with that pretty boy elf king of yours!" 17 said bitterly.

"I never slept with Seron!" Bra blurted out.

"What?" 17 nearly choked.

"I never slept with Seron." Bra reiterated in a lower voice.

"Or Goten." She confessed staring down at the steering wheel. The eerie dead silence was worse than having him just blow up and yell at her. By analyzing her voice and reading into her body language 17 determined Bra was actually telling the truth.

The truth was that wasn't the real reason 17 believed her. The real reason he believed her was because of a certain organ in his body both him and the Saiyan Princess condemned for their recent change of character. The little red bitch. Their heart.

It was deep inside it that 17 knew she was telling the truth. He believed it in his heart. And her heart, which she claimed had ice running through it, was what led Bra back to 17. It was what ached when she was apart from him

"I believe you" 17 finally broke the awkward silence. It was only three little words but they made more difference than the one Goten had told her ever could.

"Really?" Bra had to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. It wasn't like 17 to believe anything she said and take it at face value.

"Yea." 17 nodded. Now it was Bra's turn to search deep within her heart and find that it told her he was telling the truth.

"In that case. We better get you out of those clothes." Bra commented on the fact that 17 was wearing an ugly tattered orange prison uniform that his infamous orange bandana would have been the perfect accessory for.

It wasn't until the words had left her mouth that Bra realized how wrong that sounded and how it could be taken. The smirk on 17 face and the mischievous gleam illuminating from his eyes when she said that didn't help either.

"I mean we better stop somewhere and get you some clothes so you don't stand out as an escaped convict." Bra cleared up, but the look on 17's face remained the same.

"Whatever! I want to stop and get a new wardrobe since all my clothes went with the ship." Bra declared.

"Whatever you say Princess." 17 humored her reaching out and turning on the CD player.

"You ready B? Let's go get them!" Came the intro

"Omg you got to be kidding me." Bra groaned as the first song to play just coincidently had to be Jay Z and Beyonce's Bonnie and Clyde. Some of the lyrics in the song made it the perfect theme song for the law-breaking duo.

"Look for Me! Young, B. Cruising down the Westside – high way. Doing what we like to do – our way." 17 actually sang along to the song. Bra never would of guessed he was a rap fan but it seemed fitting. Bra just kept driving trying not to laugh at 17's attempts to be cool and perform a round of car karaoke. But it was easier said than done.

"But today, I got my Paroahess girl with me. I'm mashing the gas, she's grabbing the wheel, it's true to the heart. She rides with me…" That part made it impossible for Bra to suppress her giggles.

"Soon as the show's over. She's right back to being my soldier. Cuz mami's a rider and I'm a roller. Put us together, how they going stop both us?" 17 gave a wink to the last part and Bra had to agree with it. The two of them made a deadly and unstoppable combination. Although it was 17 who was Bra's soldier.

"When I'm off track mami is keeping me focused. So let's lock this down like it's suppose to be. The 05's Bonnie and Clyde, Sev and B" 17 had to change the last part to represent their names.

"All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend. Me and my girlfriend" 17 sang along looking fondly over at Bra.

"All I need in this life of sin, is me and my boyfriend. Me and my boyfriend." Bra couldn't resist singing back returning the look. Just as things where starting to get "cozy" the ship jerked violently and began making horrible sounds.

"Damn!" Bra cursed profusely as she was forced to make an emergency landing on the nearest planet. She wanted to thank her lucky stars that they experienced engine trouble close to a planet they could safely land on a dusty highway looking road.

That was until a fleet of policy ships appeared to materialize out of thin air when they're invisibility fields were turned off. They were completely surrounded. Several ships all around them with their huge guns pointed directly at them.

"Come out with your hands up!" A voice from one of the ships ordered. Bra and 17 looked at each other and knowing there was no way out of this one they slowly got out of the ship on either side.

"I can't believe we got caught. This is all your fault!" Bra looked over at her partner in crime and gave him her evil death glare as he walked over to stand by her side.

"My fault? You're the genius that wanted to stop on this planet for a new outfit!" 17 fought back.

"Bite me!" Bra snapped as the sound of the ships laser guns getting ready to be fired on command echoed menacingly, but even that couldn't drown out the sound of the angry princess high pitch bitching.

"Not with an audience." 17 smirked slyly.

"Ewwww!" Bra shuddered. Only 17 would have the nerve to hit on her in the middle of their worst crisis yet, when they were about to be arrested or maybe even killed on the spot for their crimes.

"Bra! 17! We have you surrounded! You can't escape! So just give yourselves up." A familiar voice Bra had known all her life spoke from the main police ship that had been leading the chase for the past couple of months.

"I always knew your vanity and shallowness would be yours and now unfortunately my downfall." 17 cursed himself for ever getting involved with the superficial princess.

"If I could make an energy blast without being shot by the cops I"D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Bra screamed furious.

"No you can't. I'm already immortal bitch!" 17 laughed.

"Put your hands up and step away from the vehicle." The familiar voice ordered. Even though it was full of hate it was still undeniably Goten's voice.

Bra focused on the main ship and could see Goten standing at the cockpit and he did not look happy. His face was twisted in anger but masking that was an unspeakable look of betrayal. Even the Saiyan Princess knew better than to try to sweet talker herself out of this bind. The scowl on the youngest Son's face was proof even the sweetest most naive guy could have a mean streak when it came to a girl doing him wrong.

"You know being killed doesn't seem that bad all of a sudden. At least I wouldn't have to put up with you ever again!" Bra fumed reluctantly putting her hands up.

"Send me a postcard from hell babe." 17 smirked doing the same.

"Sorry I'll be busy taking over." Bra smirked back. Only the Saiyan Princess and Android would find it appropriate to argue during a stand off with the police.

"Well it's been a long road hasn't it Princess? It's a shame the fun has to end here." 17 said with a gleam in his eyes that was a red flag he was plotting something.

"Yea. It'd suck if it ended like this." Bra agreed getting where he was going.

"If we're going to be taken out we might as well go down fighting. Don't you think?" 17 asked casually increasing his power ever so slowly.

"Damn right. Now you're thinking like a Saiyan." Bra felt the fighting spirit inside her come to life for one last rumble. If they were going down they would do so in style. In a blaze of glory…………..

"Then what happened grandpa?" Four year old Galaxia asked her grandfather Vegeta looking up at him with her big blue eyes she inherited from her parents.

"Well no one really knows." Vegeta answered tucking in the girl after telling Galaxia her favorite bedtime story for about the millionth time.

"Did Bonnie and Clyde get away?" Galaxia referred to the main characters in the story Vegeta had just spent almost two hours telling.

"Well some people think they did. Others think they were killed in a fierce shoot out with the Galaxy Police." Vegeta said brushing his precious granddaughters dark purple hair out of her angelic face before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You know. That's not exactly how it happened dad." Bra corrected from the doorway where she had been for sometime. She always found it humorous that Vegeta chose to tell her daughter that story almost every night.

"Well I wasn't about to tell a young child exactly how it happened." The Prince of all Saiyans admitted to censoring most things in front of his granddaughter. Telling her the PG version of the story he had heard.

"Besides only two people know what really happened. Right?" Vegeta paused by his daughter side giving her a knowing look.

"Yea yea. Whatever daddy." Bra laughed giving her dad a playful shove out of the room proving that even at the age of 25 she was still a daddy's girl.

"What's so funny?" A clam cool indifferent voice came from behind her.

"Oh nothing. Dad's just telling Galaxia the story of 'Bonnie and Clyde'" Bra emphasized quotations around the names "Bonnie and Clyde" as she looked over at her husband who got the joke.

"Right. 'Bonnie and Clyde'." 17 winked as they both walked over to kiss their daughter goodnight careful not to step on her bodyguard sleeping on the floor next to her bed. The large purple tiger with wings hated being waken up just as much as his owners.

"Hey mommy. Daddy?" Galaxia asked opening her eyes after both of them had kissed her goodnight. She had been pretending to be asleep.

"Yes sweetie?" Bra said as her and 17 stood side by side looking down at their pride and joy.

"Don't tell grandpa. But I know the story's really about you and daddy." Galaxia giggled at her own cleverness.

"Oh you do!" Bra exclaimed at the fact that her daughter was proving to be as cunning and mischievous as her parents.

"Uh huh." Galaxia nodded.

"That's my girl." 17 smiled proudly making Galaxia smile. She too was a total daddy's girl and had the once evil android wrapped around her adorable lil finger.

"Yea well she gets her smarts from me." Bra proclaimed giving 17 a mean look.

"Then she gets her good looks from me." 17 smirked.

"Ha! Whatever! As if! You wish android!" Bra exclaimed starting another one of their infamous fights.

"Hehehehe." Galaxia giggled more. She thought it was the funniest thing when her parents fought. Sesshy, who had been wished back with the black star dragonballs after a cure for his disease had been completed, on the other hand didn't find it amusing and growled to make his annoyance known. That got Bra and 17 to stop and turn their attention back to their daughter.

"Okay rugrat. Time for you to go to sleep." 17 used his pet name for Galaxia as he tucked her in tighter and turned off the nightlight. But not before placing another loving kiss on his little girl's head.

It had been a long road to follow. But regardless the hardships he would have done nothing different. Never for one moment did he remotely regret the decision Bra and him made to use their two wishes to bring back Sesshy to life and everyone the Saiyan Princess had killed.

Their miscalculation about being able to count wishing back everyone they both killed as one wish cost them dearly. Because power did indeed corrupt they both still wanted to make their original wish, but it was not to be so. The eternal dragon granted their wish to bring back to life everyone they'd kill then disappeared right before their eyes, not giving either one an opportunity to argue for another wish.

Perhaps it was fate that summoning the eternal dragon and making their wish played out exactly like that because if they had been left with one wish the two still selfish self-centered individuals would have fought to the death over it. It was almost as if a greater power somewhere actually wanted Bra and 17 to end up together.

"You know all those sleepless nights you spent nursing Sesshy when he was a baby was good practice for when you became a real father." Bra teased 17 as they both walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind them.

"Eh bite me." 17 stole one of her infamous lines taking Bra into his arms and kissing his wife of 7 years to shut her up as only he could.

Fin 

Authors Note- There! Bra and 17 finally kissed! Are you guys happy now?

Well I'm kinda sad to end this story. I mean I've been working on it for like a year. But don't worry. I'm thinking about writing a sequel that tells the story of how Bra and 17 got away from the Galaxy Police, found the last dragonball, made their wish, and somewhere on the way home got married and had a daughter. I don't know. Would you guys be interesting in reading that? Review and let me know. And please tell me what you thought of the finished product


End file.
